


Hledá se Námo

by ElizabethTheThird



Series: Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, a roztomilý Legolas (pokud před ním potřebujete varovat...)
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Navazuje na Srdcový spodek a 12 dní v čase vánočním - doporučuji přečíst jako první, bez znalostí některých reálií uvedených v těchto povídkách se můžete v příběhu ztrácet.





	1. Kapitola 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Master Erestor  
> Překlad: ElizabethTheThird
> 
> Dobrá věc se podařila (i když jen s vypětím všech sil) a konečně publikuji první kapitolu dlouho nepřeložené povídky ze série Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky! Můžu vás ale ujistit, že nudit se rozhodně nebudete - vlastně bych doporučovala zapnout si pásy a něčeho se pevně chytit, protože to bude pořádné drama!

_„We can’t go on together_

_With suspicious minds_

_And we can’t build our dreams_

_on suspicious minds.“_

 

„Suspicious minds“ – Elvis Presley

 

***

 

„…a to je důvod, proč jsme dovolili mužům ze Severních lesů používat most přes řeku Bruinen. Byla to dohoda prospěšná pro obě strany… a právě teď tvůj ada tancuje po nádvoří se zelenožlutě proužkovaným balrogem – Elladane, posloucháš vůbec, co ti teď říkám?“

 

„Eh?“ odvětil mladý lord inteligentně a obrátil se k nevrle se tvářícímu Erestorovi. Poslední půlhodinu hleděl z okna a sledoval přípravy k zítřejšímu odjezdu hostů a samozřejmě nevnímal ani slovo z proslovu, který mu držel Erestor.

 

Erestor si povzdechl a postavil se před mladého elfa.

 

„Elladane, jsem si vědom toho, že moje přednáška není tak zajímavá jako dění dole na nádvoří, ale je velmi důležitá. Pokud chceš být oporou svému otci a pomáhat mu, musíš se naučit vládnout. Až tvůj ada na konci tohoto roku odpluje do Valinoru, zodpovědnost za celou Roklinku přejde na tebe.“

 

Elladan se začervenal.

 

„Omlouvám se, mistře Erestore, ale zrovna teď mám v hlavě tisíc jiných věcí a nemůžu se pořádně soustředit.“

 

Erestor nakoukl Elladanovi přes rameno a jen pozvedl obočí.

„Aha,“ řekl jen, když uviděl něco, co by se už dalo nazvat denním rituálem.

 

Eldanar, elfátko, které Haldir a Orophin našli v lese, seděl na okraji fontány, kýval nohama ve vzduchu a jedl jablko. Pod láskyplnou péčí všech v Roklince očividně jen kvetl a není se co divit, že svou náklonost věnoval především Orophinovi.

 

Nezáleželo, jestli se Orophin vracel z hlídky nebo jen z procházky s Estorelem – Eldanar vždycky seděl na stejném místě a čekal na něj. Vždycky za ním nesměle přiběhl a někdy i vsunul svou ručku do  Orophinovy dlaně a společně se vraceli do Posledního domáckého domu. Když se Orophin zastavil, aby si s někým promluvil, Eldanar se přilepil k jeho noze a schoval si obličej v uniformě Galadhrim.

 

Erestor věděl, že Orophin má k dětem specifický vztah. Všichni v Roklince děti milovali, byli pro ně darem od Valar. I Estorel se uklidnil, když ho Orophin choval a, ačkoliv by to Erestor nikdy neprozradil, měl uklidňující vliv i na Glorfindela.

 

Zítra Eldanar možná odjede. Arwen a Estel se nabídli, že ho vezmou s sebou do Minas Tirith, aby žil u nich. „Ten maličký potřebuje domov,“ tvrdila Arwen, „a jelikož si je vědom svých uší, je logické nechat ho vyrůstat na místě, kde si jeho odlišnosti nikdo nevšimne.“

 

Elrond nenašel proti této ženské logice žádný protiargument a nakonec byl vlastně tou nabídkou potěšen. Na rozdíl od Eldanara, který, přestože mu všichni říkali, jaké má štěstí, že bude žít na královském dvoře, neprojevil moc nadšení, že má opustit Roklinku. Už si tady všechny zamiloval a, jako všechny děti, hluboce v Roklince zakořenil, jako malá křehká rostlinka, se kterou není jednoduché ani moudré hýbat.

 

„Bude mi chybět,“ řekl Elladan a povzdechnul si. Ode dne, kdy bylo rozhodnuto o Eldanarově odjezdu, jeho srdce stále více těžklo a čím víc se blížilo datum odjezdu, tím víc byl Orophin zamlklejší.  

 

„To nám všem,“ usmál se Erestor. „Hlavně Ostružiní, která si ho zamilovala. Víš, že ho učila chytat raky?“

 

Elladan se rozesmál.

 

„Ai, vzpomínám si. Spadnul tehdy do vody, přišel domů úplně promáčený a když jsme ho chtěli převléknout, našli jsme v kapse haleny raka!“

 

„Mladí elfové vždy nosí domů divné nebo nechutné věci. Pamatuji si, jak jsem jednou vyděsil svou sestru skoro k smrti, když našla v mé kapse živou žábu.“

 

Elladan překvapeně vzhlédl. 

 

„Vaši sestru? Nevěděl jsem, že jste měl sestru, mistře Erestore.“

 

Po poradcově tváři přeběhl temný stín.

 

„Je mrtvá, jako celá moje rodina. Ztratil jsem je všechny v ten samý den – já byl jediný, kdo se dostal z Gondolinu živý.“

 

Elladan objal Erestora a usmál se, když ucítil, že jeho objetí bylo opětováno. Erestor se tolik změnil. Nebylo to tak dávno, kdy by ukousnul hlavu každému, kdo by se pokusil takhle se k němu přiblížit.

 

Když ho Elladan pustil, Erestor se narovnal a trochu v rozpacích si popotáhl róbu.

 

„Nepřemýšleli jste o tom, že byste si ho nechali?“ zeptal se a Elladan sebou trhnul.

 

„Nechali? Jak? Kde? Co tím myslíte?“ blekotal a Erestor jen pokrčil rameny.

 

„Ty a Orophin – nepřemýšleli jste o tom, že byste si ho nechali u sebe?“

 

Elladan začal nervózně přecházet po místnosti.

 

„Ai, mihlo se mi to hlavou, ale je to nemožné! Oba máme příliš mnoho povinností a taky… dva muži vychovávající dítě, to by nevypadalo dobře.“

 

Erestor povytáhl obočí způsobem, který Elladanovi připomněl adu, a podíval se na něj přes nos.

 

„Jistě, to by nevypadalo,“ řekl a Elladan honem dodal: „Váš případ je něco jiného, mistře Erestore, ale někteří, především lidé, se na to dívají jinak než my. Už jsem dostal několik zpráv odsuzujících můj sňatek s Orophinem. Mají námitky proti tomu, aby se muž spojil s jiným mužem – teď si představte ty reakce, kdyby příštím vládcem Roklinky bylo dítě nalezené v lese.“

 

Erestor byl blízko poznámce, kam si tihle chytráci můžou svoje názory strčit, ale neřekl nic; to by nebyla zrovna zářná ukázka diplomatických schopností.

 

***

 

 

Jakmile Eldanar zahlédl Orophina, projíždějícího s pěticí strážných ulicí, bleskurychle si nacpal nakousnuté jablko do kapsy a rozběhl se ke Galadhrim.

 

„Podívej, ten malý dareba na tebe zase čekal,“ rozesmál se Mela, i Orophin se usmál, když viděl přibíhající elfátko. Ale pak si vzpomněl na zprávu ve své sedlové brašně a úsměv zhasl. Měl by si dnes s Eldanarem promluvit a rozhodně to nebyla konverzace, kterou by dítě mohlo přijmout lehce.

 

„Phine, Phine,“ křičel Eldanar a mával rukama nad hlavou. Orophin, aniž by zastavil koně, se sehnul, popadl elfátko, zvednul ho a posadil si ho před sebe do sedla. Eldanar zářil radostí a Orophin mu hravě rozcuchal vlasy.

 

„Tak, mladý mistře Eldanare, co jste dnes dělal?“ zeptal se.

 

„Byl jsem u řeky s Ostružiní. Chytil jsem raka,“ odpověděl Eldanar a hned divoce, mávajíc rukama v zápalu líčení krutého boje se zákeřným rakem, popisoval svůj lov. Samozřejmě vynechal svůj pád do řeky a Orophin, kterému se ježily vlasy už jen při pomyšlení, že by dítě spadlo do divoké Bruinen, nasadil zářivý úsměv a ujišťoval jej, že jednou bude jistě skvělý lovec.

 

Eldanar se začervenal pýchou.

 

„Králík na nás dohlížel a říkal totéž, co ty!“ Orophin si s úlevou oddechl. Králík tam byl a všechno tak bylo v pořádku. Žádný vodní démon by se neodvážil ublížit dítěti s Králíkem nablízku.

 

„Říkal, že jednou budu velký lovec a válečník, jako ty a můj ada. On byl největší válečník na světě, víš? Měl zlaté brnění, když odjížděl pryč, celé se lesklo a třpytilo. Budu mít taky takové brnění, až budu velký, Phine?“

 

Orophinovo srdce se bolestně sevřelo, když Eldanar zmínil svého otce. A zpráva v brašně byla jako kámen na jeho srdci.

 

„Proč ne! Jsem si jistý, že budeš v brnění vypadat úchvatně a jednoho dne z tebe určitě bude skvělý válečník,“ odpověděl, předstírajíc radost a Eldanar se znovu usmál a přitulil se víc do Orophinových paží.

 

„Poslouchej, penneth, o něčem bych si s tebou chtěl promluvit. Co říkáš, pojedeme teď do zahrady, kde budeme sami, ano?“

 

Eldanar, aniž by zaznamenal cokoliv neobvyklého, přikývnul a nevšimnul si ani soustrastných pohledů Mely a ostatních bojovníků, kteří pokynuli Orophinovi na rozloučenou, když nasměroval svého koně k lesu, zatímco ostatní pokračovali v cestě k Poslednímu domáckému domu.

 

Byla to krátká projížďka a brzy zastavili na malé mýtině. Orophin zarazil koně, seskočil ze sedla a sundal Eldanara, opatrně pokládajíc dítě na zem. Ten se rozhlížel, nikdy předtím tady nebyl.

 

„Kde to jsme?“ zeptal se a rozběhl se k pomníku, nyní zcela zarostlému růžemi. Orophin neodpověděl, jen vykročil za ním.

 

Eldanar obcházel okolo pomníku, snažil se odsunou stranou růžové úponky a vyjeknul, když se mu do prstu zapíchl trn. Strčil si postižený prst do pusy a najednou překvapeně vyjeknul.

 

„Ai, tohle je tvoje jméno, Phine! Tady! _O-ro-phin_ , vidíš? Učil jsem se písmena!“

 

Orophin láskyplně rozcuchal chlapci vlásky, posadil se na suché listí, které pokrývalo zem okolo pomníku a Eldanar se k němu hned přitulil.

 

„Ano, to je moje jméno, Eldanare. Víš, proč je tady ten pomník?“

 

Eldanar chvilku přemýšlel, načež pokrčil rameny.

 

„Aby všichni věděli, že jsi skvělý válečník?“ hádal a Orophin se rozesmál.

 

„To je pěkná myšlenka, ale teď poslouchej, musím ti něco říct, Eldanare, a vím, že pro tebe nebude lehké to pochopit nebo akceptovat, vzhledem k tomu, jak jsi mladý. Pochybuji, že by to kterýkoliv, i po tisíciletí žijící elf, pochopil – ani já tomu úplně nerozumím. Chceš si to přesto poslechnout?“

 

Eldanar přikývnul a strčil si palec do pusy, jako to dělal vždy, když byl unavený, soustředěný nebo zmatený.

 

Orophin si odkašlal.

 

„Tenhle pomník byl postaven lordem Elladanem, maličký. Postavil ho, jak jsi řekl, jako vzpomínku na mě.“

 

Eldanar zvednul hlavu.

 

„Vzpomínku? Aby na tebe nezapomněl, když jsi pryč?“ zeptal se a Orophin přikývnul.

 

„Ano. Víš, před nějakým časem byla velká bitva. Ne tak velká jako ta, co do ní šel tvůj ada, ale dost velká.“

 

Eldanar vrátil palec do pusy.

 

„Bojoval jsi taky?“ zamumlal přes prst.

 

„Ano, také jsem bojoval,“ odpověděl Orophin, což Eldanara nadchlo.

 

„Oh, měl jsi taky zářivé brnění jako ada?“

 

Orophin se pokusil vybavit si nějaké vzpomínky na Tíngelský hvozd, ale šlo to těžko. Pamatoval si zimu, osamělost a bolest… a byla tam i rozkoš. Šeptaná slova, ukradené doteky… Zavrtěl hlavou, jak se pokoušel zahnat tyto duchy minulosti.

 

„Ne, neměl jsem zářivé brnění, maličký. Ale bojoval jsem a byl jsem zraněn.“

 

Eldanarovy oči dosahovaly velikosti talířů.

 

„Byl jsi zraněn? Oh, Phine, bolelo to?“

 

Orophin se nenáviděl, že děsí malé dítě, ale musel to říct.

 

„Ano, maličký. Byl jsem zraněn tak těžce, že mě Mandos povolal do síní čekání, kde už na mě čekali všichni moji kamarádi.“

 

Eldanar skoro zapomínal dýchat, jak byl pohlcený příběhem.

 

„Zavolal tě Mandos? Ale můj ada říkal, že ho vidí jen mrtví elfové!“

 

Orophin pohlédl do vystrašených modrých očí a vtiskl drobný polibek do stříbřitě blonďatých vlásků.

 

„Ano, pouze mrtví elfové. To je to, co se ti pokouším říct: v té bitvě jsem zemřel. Můj milovaný Elladan si myslel, že už mě nikdy neuvidí, takže mi postavil tenhle pomník, aby na mě mohl vzpomínat.“

 

Eldanar se nyní rozplakal.

 

„Nerozumím tomu, Phine! Proč jsi tady, když jsi mrtvý? Tohle je příšerný příběh.“

 

„Ššš,“ šeptal Orophin dítěti a pevně ho objal. „Jak vidíš, jsem tady. Král Gil-galad a Amaris mě vzali s sebou, když utíkali ze Síní čekání, takže jsem tady.“

 

„Král Tykvička tě přivedl zpátky?“ vzlyknul Eldanar a navzdory vážné situaci se Orophin musel usmát.

 

„Ano, král Tykvička, ale takhle bys mu vážně neměl na veřejnosti říkat, Eldanare!“

 

„Ale lord Elrond mu taky říká Tykvičko!“

 

„Jenomže on to má dovolené.“

 

„Ahh, už chci vyrůst rychle, abych mohl být velký váleční se zářivým brněním a mohl říkat každému Tykvičko!“

 

Eldanar si otřel zbývající slzy a začal si pohrávat s Orophinovými copánky.

 

„Eldanare, tenhle příběh jsem ti vyprávěl z určitého důvodu. Musíš pochopit, že nikdo neodešel nadobro jen proto, že je právě v Síních čekání. Dříve či později se každý vrátí, stejně jako každý jednou zemře – to je koloběh života. Rozumíš tomu?“

 

„Ano, mistr Erestor mi vyprávěl o feách.“

 

„Dobře. Takže, když jsem byl v Síních čekání, myslel jsem na svého milovaného Elladana každičkou sekundu. Nezapomněl jsem na něj, nepřestal jsem ho milovat a celou dobu jsem ho velmi postrádal. Věříš mi?“

 

„Ano,“ přikývnul Eldanar, „Elladan říkal, že tě taky velmi miluje.“

 

Orophin se zhluboka nadechl.

 

„Když jsi přišel sem a vyprávěl nám, jak jsi opustil domov a jak tvůj ada odjel do Helmova žlebu, napsal jsem svým přátelům do Zlatého lesa, jestli někdo z nich neví, co se stalo tvému adovi nebo kde je teď.“

 

Eldanar rozradostněně zvedl hlavu.

 

„Našel jsi mého adu? Vážně? Kde je teď? Kdy za mnou přijde?“

 

Orophin objal chlapce kolem ramen.

 

„Je mi to strašně, strašně moc líto, penneth, ale tvůj ada padl v bitvě o Helmův žleb. Už se nevrátí – Mandos ho povolal a on odešel.“

 

Dítě v jeho pažích zkamenělo a na Orophina se upřely obrovské, nevěřícné modré oči.

 

„Mrtvý? Můj ada je mrtvý?“ zašeptal Eldanar a Orophin přikývnul, přitahujíc si dítě do těsnějšího objetí.

 

„Ano, moje malá hvězdičko, tvůj ada je mrtvý. Ale jako já jsem myslel na Elladana každičkou sekundu, tvůj ada myslí na tebe a je vždycky s tebou. Nemysli si, že tě nemiluje, jsem si jistý, že se na tebe vždycky dívá, ať už jsi kdekoliv nebo děláš cokoliv.“

 

Eldanar nevydal ani hlásku, jen si znovu strčil palec do pusy a cumlal ho ještě usilovněji než předtím.

 

„Dostal jsem dopis od jednoho z přátel tvého ady. Jmenuje se Sildil, bojoval po jeho boku a byl s ním, když… se to stalo. Psal, že tvůj ada o tobě neustále mluvil a byl na tebe velmi pyšný, říkal, že jsi nelepší syn, jakého může každý elf mít.“

 

Eldanar vzhlédl.

 

„Nevrátí se?“ zašeptal a Orophin viděl na jeho tvářích slzy.

 

„Jednoho dne určitě, Eldanare, tím jsem si jist!“

 

„Jak to můžeš vědět? Bude vypadat jinak! Chci svého adu hned teď, nechci čekat!“ Elfátko se rozplakalo a Orophin ho k sobě přivinul pevněji.

 

„Poznáš ho, věř mi, poznáš.“

 

Eldanar vzlykal do Orophinovy uniformy a promáčel ji svými slzami, ale Galadhrimovi to ani v nejmenším nevadilo. Bolest dítěte ho zraňovala až do hloubi srdce a on si přál moci udělat něco, cokoliv, čím mu pomůže.

 

„Pláč je dobrý, Eldanare, slzy smývají bolest ze srdce lépe než jakýkoliv z Elrondových nápojů.“

 

„To není fér! Odešel a nechal mě tady samotného! Nikdo mě nemá rád, nikdo mě nechce,“ brečel Eldanar a Orophin zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„To není pravda, maličký. Všichni tě velice milujeme. A podívej, Arwen s Estelem tě milují tak moc, že ti dají nový domov a budou tě milovat jako jedno ze svých vlastních dětí. Pro nás všechny znamenáš hrozně moc a vždycky tady pro tebe budeme, když nás budeš potřebovat.“

 

Eldanar vyskočil na nohy a vykroutil se z Orophinova objetí.

 

„Lháři, lháři! Ty mě nechceš! Už jedno elfátko máš, nechceš další! Posíláš mě pryč, protože mě nesnášíš, protože nesnášíš moje uši! Nenávidím tě!“

 

Eldanar utekl pryč, jako by mu v patách byl samotný balrog. Orophin zůstal sedět na místě. Věděl, jak se teď elfátko musí cítit, vždyť také býval dítě bez domova. Věřil, že ho nikdo nemiluje, že nikoho nezajímá. Ano, Orophin dobře znal bolest a osamění a zapřísáhl se, že Eldanar nikdy nebude muset prožívat to co on.

 

S rozhodným výrazem ve tváři Orophin vstal a šel hledat Eldanara.

 

„Jak dramatické. Jak dojemné,“ povzechl si Irmo, také známý jako Lórien, a opřel se o loket. Pán snů ležel na břiše před pomníkem a sledoval, jak se Orophin ztrácí mezi stromy. „Vážně jsi povolal otce toho dítěte?“ zeptal se a Námo přikývnul.

 

„Ano – byl vážně zraněný, léčitel už nemohl nic dělat. Přivítal by mě, kdyby neměl strach, jestli bude jeho dítě v bezpečí.“

 

„Tak jak jsi ho přiměl, aby s tebou šel? Když přijde na potomstvo, dokážou být elfové dost nespolupracující a tvrdohlaví,“ ptal se Irmo a Námo se rozesmál.

 

„Slíbil jsem mu, že jeho synovi pomůžu najít novou rodinu.“

 

Irmo se zvedl a oprášil si ze svého pláště několik neviditelných smítek. „A svůj slib jsi splnil dost všeobecným způsobem, smím-li to tak říct. Hodně lidí ho bude nenávidět, když bude žít v Gondoru.“

 

Námo potřásl hlavou a sklouznul z pomníku, na kterém zrovna seděl.

 

„Můj drahý Irmo, pro všechny Valar, ty jsi opravdu úžasně pomalý v chápání. A teď mě prosím omluv, mám k vyřizování několik důležitých věcí.“

 

S tím zamířil k Poslednímu domáckému domu, zanechávajíc za sebou zmateného Irma přemýšlejícího o tom, že Námo, který by mohl být kdekoliv se mu zachce, tráví až podezřele moc času vysedáváním na pomníku a sledováním Prvorozených, kteří se spolu hašteří.

 

***

 

 

Elrond si povzdechl a zaklapl knihu, kterou následně poslal přes stůl, kde si ji Gandalf bryskně převzal a zastrčil ji do svého vaku.

 

Vládce Roklinky si frustrovaně projel prsty vlasy a zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Já se z toho zblázním, Mithrandire – už měsíce prohlížíme každičkou knihu a každý svitek z mé knihovny a nenašli jsme ani slovo o prstenu, který zmanipuloval Galadriel a její činy. A navíc se zatím vůbec nic nestalo – Firinwë přece neukradla ten prsten bezdůvodně! Proč ho nepoužila? Jaký je její plán? A kde teď je?“

 

Žádný z přítomných elfů neodpověděl, ale všichni vypadali ustaraně. Glorfindel byl první, kdo promluvil.

 

„Můj pane – možná měl ten prsten moc jen v Galadrielině držení. Možná ho normální elfka nedokáže použít.“

 

Někteří přikyvovali, ostatní jen vrtěli hlavami.

 

„Víme všechno o ostatních prstenech moci – ale o tomhle vůbec nic! Někde o něm musí být nějaké informace, jinak by se Firinwë, která ani není z nejchytřejších, neodhodlala ho ukrást! Možná měla komplice? Někoho, kdo jí pomohl prsten ukrást,“ nadhodil Erestor a opět, někteří přikyvovali, někteří ne.

 

„Oh, pro Valar, tohle nikam nevede,“ zabručel Gil-galad, dopadl zpět na svou židli a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Probírali jsme to znovu a znovu – říkám: žádný z vašich válečníků ani stopařů nebyl schopen zjistit, kde se Firinwë skrývá. Vůbec nic se zatím nestalo. Se stejnou nechutí jako všichni musím říct, že prostě musíme počkat, než se něco stane. Pak budeme moci zasáhnout.“

 

Celeborn přikývnul, přestože se v duchu otřásl, že musí souhlasit zrovna s Gil-galadem.

 

„Král má pravdu. Jediné, co můžeme dělat, je čekat.“

 

Galadriel, která do té chvíle nepromluvila, se postavila.

 

„Mí přátelé, už nemám zrcadlo, se kterým bych se mohla radit, ale stále vidím víc než vy. Ale i pro mě je nyní budoucnost nejasná – ať už zde působí jakákoliv síla, je nad mé schopnosti. Cítím, že jsme v nebezpečí, ale souhlasím s Celebornem: musíme být v klidu a vyčkávat.“

 

„Nicméně, můžeme využít čas, abychom se připravili, můj pane,“ řekl Erestor. „Shromáždíme naše síly, posílíme hlídky na hranicích a uděláme vše, co je možné, abychom náš lid ochránili.“

 

Elrond také vstal a přikývnul.

 

„Máš pravdu. Glorfindeli, chci, abys do zítřka vypracoval plán na posílení stráží okolo hranic. Erestore, zkontroluj celý Poslední domácký dům kvůli poškození a případné škody nech opravit. Melpomaene, poznamenal sis všechno?“

 

Mladý poradce, který zapisoval tak rychle, až se mu málem kouřilo od brku a pokoušel se přitom rozdělit pozornost mezi probíhající diskuzi a lorda Celeborna, přikývl.

 

„Ano, můj pane.“

 

„Dobře. Takže, prohlašuji tuto poradu za ukončenou, všichni máte před sebou spoustu práce a potřebujete si odpočinout.“

 

Galadriel, Celeborn a Gandalf odešli z místnosti, pouze Gil zůstal. Odtáhl vyčerpaného Půlelfa k oknu, kde se usadil v pohodlné židli a Elronda si posadil na klín, což bylo sice dětinské, ale současně velmi pohodlné.

 

Elrond zabořil tvář do Gilových vlasů.

 

„Milovaný – jak mám teď opustit Středozem, když se děje tohle? Co když se do konce roku nic nestane? Nemůžu tady nechat své děti, ne při takovémto nebezpečí!“

 

Gil ho jemně hladil po zádech.

 

„Elronde, nechci zlehčovat to, že jsme možná ve vážném nebezpečí. Ale nějaké nebezpečí tu bude vždy. Elladan je moudrý a silný – jsem si jistý, že si poradí. Náš čas zde skončil. Jsi unavený, milovaný, a opotřebovaný. Je načase přenechat povinnosti mladším a já mám ve tvého syna plnou důvěru.“

 

Elrond vzdychl, ale v duchu dával za pravdu svému milenci. Jak dlouho postrádal někoho, kdo by se o něj staral! Cítil se jako malá rostlinka začínající pomalu růst a sílit v paprscích Gil-galadovy lásky. A věděl, že král má pravdu: jeho čas skončil, teď je řada na Elladanovi.

 

„Elladan – ano, vím, že ochrání Imladris. Ale také se bojím – viděl jsi některé zprávy, které přišly z lidských království.“

 

Gil si povzdechl.

 

„Já vím – nechápou způsob, jakým žijeme a proto se nás bojí. Ale nakonec to bude Elladanova bitva, ne tvoje. Vybral si svého manžela, ale nemám tušení, jestli budou jeho volbu respektovat, ať už elfové, trpaslíci či lidé. Nepodceňuj Orophina – má autoritu krále a nikdy nikomu nedovolí, aby ublížil tvému synovi.“

 

„Já vím, Gile, já vím,“ uklidňoval ho Elrond a vmáčkl se víc do jeho náruče. „Elladan si vybral moudře, když si zvolil Orophina za manžela. Elrohir, na druhé straně…“ Elrond zasténal a zakroutil hlavou.

 

„Pořád mluví s neviditelnými lidmi?“ zeptal se Gil-galad a Elrond jen přikývnul.

 

„Ale odmítá nechat se prohlédnout. Tvrdí, že je jen unavený. Ale mnoho elfů ho vidělo, jak  mluví s někým, kdo tam není. Mám strach o jeho rozum – očividně má problémy, ale nechce nikoho nechat mu pomoct.“

 

„Možná je jen osamělý. Některá elfátka si vymyslí imaginárního přítele, když nemají nikoho, kdo by se s nimi bavil.“

 

„Elfátka, ano! O tom jsem taky slyšel. Ale Elrohir je už dospělý! Nikdy s ním nebyly problémy, vždycky byl perfektní ve všem, co dělal – a teď tohle! Já jsem opravdu s rozumem v koncích!“

 

Gil Elronda jemně políbil.

 

„Neboj se, milovaný. Jsem si jistý, že Elrohir bude v pořádku. Možná se jen snaží na sebe upoutat pozornost. Musí to pro něj být těžké, být najednou odříznut od svého bratra, když se teď Elladan oženil. Dvojčata jsou si vždycky bližší, než normální sourozenci.“

 

Na chvíli oba zmlkli, ponořeni v myšlenkách na své blízké a přátele. Pak Elrond vzhlédl a vzal do dlaní Gilovu tvář.

 

„Jsem tak rád, že jsi tu se mnou, Gile!“

 

Král se usmál a políbil Elronda na špičku nosu.

 

„Děkuji. A jsem si jistý, že se mě na ještě hodně dlouhou dobu nezbavíš!“

 

Elrond položil hlavu na Gilovo rameno a zavřel oči. Tolik si přál, aby měl Gil pravdu, že už je nikdy nikdo a nic nerozdělí. Ano, kdyby nahlédl do Gilovy mysli, cítil by jeho lásku, věděl, že jeho slova jsou pravdivá. Elrondova tvář byla vtisknuta do Gilových myšlenek jako tetování do Králíkovy kůže.

 

Jediný problém byl, že Elrondova tvář nebyla tou jedinou.

 

***

 

 

„Už to začíná být vidět, drahý,“ řekl Glorfindel a vrhl zamilovaný pohled na svého manžela.

 

Erestor mrkl dolů na své trošku vystupující břicho a usmál se .

 

„Ano, už to nebude dlouho trvat a ucítím pohyby elfátka.“

 

Poradce pokračoval v pročítání svitků a občas si udělal drobnou poznámku, zatímco Zabiják balroga pomáhal Estorelovi stavět věž z kostek. Opravdovou zábavou ve skutečnosti bylo potom s rachotem věž zase svalit, což vždycky Estorela přimělo se hihňat.  

 

„Tvůj syn má pozoruhodné destruktivní sklony, drahý Erestore,“ přikrčil se Fin, sledující, jak Estorel rozhazuje kostky kolem sebe, přičemž jedna z nich prolétla nebezpečně blízko jeho obličeje.

 

„Jak příhodné, drahý Glorfindeli,“ utrousil Erestor, aniž by zvedl hlavu od papírů, „vždy, když naše elfátko něco provede, je mým synem, zatímco každý jeho úspěch pochází od tvého potomstva? Měl jsem za to, že Estorel je i mým synem.“

 

Fin se zašklebil.

 

„Můj drahý, to je jediný způsob, jak tě  trochu pozlobit, jak bych si mohl nechat ujít takovou šanci? Miluju, když se zlobíš. Dodává ti to netušený půvab!“

 

Erestor vzhlédl a zabodl do svého manžela zlostný pohled.

 

„Dnešek je jeden z těch dnů, kdy se sám sebe marně ptám, proč jsem si tě pro Valar vzal, Fine,“ brblal a Glorfindel mu předvedl jeden ze svých nejsvůdnějších úsměvů.

 

„Oh, je tolik důvodů, drahý! První: jsem nejkrásnějším elfem na Ardě. Druhý: jsem neuvěřitelně inteligentní. Třetí: umím zpaměti Temnohvozdská tajemství lásky a dokážu zopakovat polohu číslo 17 čtyřikrát za jedinou noc!“

 

„Fine! Ty jsi neuvěřitelný,“ vykřikl Erestor a Fin vzdychl.

 

„Ano, to jsem, děkuji za připomenutí. To by mohlo být číslo čtyři, samozřejmě.“

 

Estorel znovu povalil věž, až kostky létaly na všechny strany, mával ručičkami a hihňal se.

 

„Vidíš,“ konstatoval Fin, „Estorel souhlasí! Jsi tak chytrý, penneth!“ 

 

Jemně dítě polechtal a Estorel se chichotal, svíjel se a kroutil.

 

Erestor jen vzdychnul.

 

„Fine – jak asi mám dokončit překlad v takovém rámusu! Proč nevezmeš Estorela na procházku? Venku je nádherně a já se k vám pak připojím.“

 

„Báječný nápad, drahý.“

 

Fin se zvedl, bleskurychle přikročil k Erestorovi a tvrdě ho políbil, zatímco vklouzl rukama pod poradcovu tuniku. Ten zalapal po dechu a prohnul se pod Glorfindelovými zkušenými dlaněmi. Když zaslechl Erestorovo zasténání, Fin ho pustil, poupravil mu zmačkanou tuniku a zašklebil se.

 

„Necháme tě pracovat, milovaný! Uvidíme se později.“

 

Sebral Estorela a vyrazil ke dveřím.

 

Erestor dosedl na židli, částečně vzrušený, částečně naštvaný a jen zasípal: „A tohle mělo být co?“

 

„Tohle, drahý Erestore, je důvod číslo pět, proč mě miluješ: protože umím neuvěřitelně provokovat!“

 

S tím zmizel za dveřmi a Erestor musel nejméně pět minut myslet na dámu  Firinwë, než se jeho tělo ukáznilo a on mohl pokračovat v práci.

 

Alespoň k něčemu byla dobrá.

 

***

 

 

I v Mirkwoodu přicházelo jaro brzy. Přestože byl teprve začátek března, slunce už svítilo plnou silou a všude bylo plno květin, které se Legolasovi velmi zamlouvaly.

 

Méně potěšující byl elf sedící na stromě rostoucím těsně u břehu jezírka. Legolas a jeho přítel využili teplé počasí, aby si zaplavali, přičemž bylo plno smíchu a pokusů jeden druhého utopit. Teď oba líně splývali na zádech vodou a poslouchali milostné písně nesoucí se od stromu.

 

„Tohle není zrovna nejvhodnější čas ani místo pro zpívání,“ vrčel Legolas a vrhnul vzteklý pohled na svého strýce, který byl tím prozpěvujícím elfem.

 

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se Feon, princův dobrý přítel jen o pár desítek let starší než on. „Jestli je tohle místo dobré pro plavání, je dobré i pro zpívání.“

 

Legolas si odfrknul.

 

„Ano, a každý skřet v doslechu uslyší pozvání na večeři!“

 

Feon se rozesmál.

 

„Můj drahý Legolasi, když si skřeti nevšimli tvého vřískotu, když jsem tě zkoušel utopit, určitě přeslechnou i tento sladký hlas. A nemusíš se obávat, že by snědli tebe: Zajisté by tě vyplivli po prvním kousnutí, jak bys byl kyselý!“

 

Legolas jen protočil oči.

 

„Ach, a máme tady čestného nástupce Amarisova umění sarkasmu! Vážně, Feone – co to s tebou je? Myslel jsem, že máš lepší vkus než všichni ti stájníci a dvorní dámičky, kteří se rozpustí jako máslo kdykoliv kolem nich on jenom projde!“

Černovlasý lučištník se jen znovu zasmál.

 

„Ai, Legolasi, slyším snad ve tvém hlase závist? Nebo snad i trochu žárlivosti?“

 

Legolas vyskočil, voda mu stékala v pramíncích po těle.

 

„Závistivý? Žárlivý? Já? Kvůli němu? Nikdy!“

 

Feon se zachichotal, pak jen nevinně zamával řasami.

 

„Ach, nebohý Legolasi, snad se ti nedostává málo pozornosti? Žádné sličné dvorní dámy? Nedostatek kadeřníků? Pro Valar, vypadá to, že za chvíli si budeš muset zaplétat copánky a umývat nos zcela sám!“

 

Legolas si založil ruce na hrudi a uraženě našpulil pusu.

 

 „Přátele jako jsi ty aby člověk pohledal! Vidím, že jsi též podlehl jeho šarmu.“

 

Feon se jen usmál a zasněně si povzdechl.

 

„Ai, Legolasi, je to bez pochyb ten nejkrásnější elf jakého jsem kdy viděl! Ty oči! Ten úsměv! Ten hlas! Víš, že jsem se o muže nikdy nezajímal, ale přísahám u lesních duchů, jestli se na mě tvůj strýc ještě jednou usměje, zřejmě své názory změním!“

 

Legolas se oklepal.

 

„Nenazývej ho mým strýcem. Jediný strýc, kterého jsem měl, byl ten, který padl ve Velké Válce, když bojoval a zemřel pro svůj lid.“

 

Feon se postavil a vyždímal si vlasy. Zatřepal svou dlouhou hřívou a všude kolem se rozlétly kapky vody. Znovu se zahleděl na Legolase, teď už s vážnou tváří.

 

„Legolasi, možná se ti to nelíbí, ale tyhle tvoje záchvaty vzteku nic nevyřeší! Je to tvůj strýc, je tady a ty se s tím musíš smířit. A je to starší bratr tvého otce – mohl by si nárokovat trůn Temného hvozdu, kdyby chtěl. Je hlavou rodu. Je jedno, jak moc je ti to proti srsti: má právo na tvou úctu.“

 

Legolasovi se blýsklo v očích.

„Starší bratr – to je k smíchu! Má sotva 700 let! Sotva třetinu mého věku! A ta jeho historka o návratu ze Síní čekání – kdo by tomu věřil? Může to být kdokoliv! Mohl by to být klidně zlý čaroděj! Mohl by to být Temný pán v přestrojení! Mohl by to být-“

 

„-strýček jednoho ubohého elfa, který upadl na hlavu vícekrát, než je zdrávo,“ dokončil Feon větu a zakroutil hlavou. „Vážně, Legolasi, nechápu, v čem je problém! Všichni víme, že Mandos občas nějakou duši propustí – vezmi si Glorfindela!“

 

Legolas se pokusil prohrábnout si vlasy, ale měl v nich příliš mnoho uzlů. Tohle byla další rozčilující věc na Amarisovi – jeho vlasy. I po divoké jízdě byl jeden každý blonďatý vlas na svém místě a společně padaly na ramena jako hedvábný závoj. Jeho vlasy nikdy nebyly neuspořádanou změtí, nikdy se mu nerozpletly copánky. Amaris byl perfektní v každém ohledu. Všichni ho zbožňovali, takže byl přirozené, že ho Legolas nesnášel. V porovnání se svým strýcem se cítil podřadně. Srovnávat ho s jeho otcem bylo už tak dost těžké, ale srovnávat ho s Amarisem bylo… kruté. Jeho otec měl alespoň nějaké chyby, byl výbušný, občas si pravdu vykládal jak se mu hodilo a byl zamilovaný do stříbra a drahých kamenů. Ale Amaris, Amaris byl dokonalý.

 

Feon věděl, co se děje v Legolasově hlavě – znal ho celý svůj život, viděl ho vyrůstat a dokázal číst v jeho tváři jako v knize. Přestože vypadal chladně, Feon věděl, že uvnitř se skrývá velmi měkké jádro a pokaždé, když někdo opěvoval Amarise, Legolase se to dotklo.

 

Oba elfové si vůbec nevšimli, že předmět jejich diskuze přestal prozpěvovat, takže si ho všimli až když stál na břehu jen kousíček od nich. Legolas přemýšlel, jestli poslouchal celý jejich rozhovor.

 

Pokud ano, nedal to najevo, jen se na ně usmál a Feon byl rád, že mu voda dosahuje až k pasu, protože tenhle úsměv dělal s jeho tělem divné věci. Sklonil hlavu na znamení úcty a Amaris opětoval jeho pozdrav, absolutně ignorujíc Legolasův zuřivý pohled a absolutní neúctu, když odmítl svého strýce pozdravit.

 

„Tohle je nádherné místo na koupání,“ řekl Amaris, „úplně jsem na něj zapomněl!“

 

„Zapomněl jsi?“ ušklíbl se Legolas. „Nebo jsi tady možná nikdy nebyl?“

 

Feon vzdychl a připravil se na ostrou odpověď od Amarise, ale elf se jen usmál.

 

„Ne, můj drahý synovče, ve skutečnosti si toto místo pamatuji velmi dobře! Tady jsem se poprvé pokoušel proměnit v mořského draka, neboť jak víš, mořští draci jsou pro nás, zlé čaroděje, první volbou, co se týče proměn. Nicméně, po několika marných pokusech jsem vzdal svou snahu stát se čarodějem a pokoušel jsem se stát Temným pánem – bohužel, znovu jsem selhal. I tak se ale stále domnívám, že by skřeti vypadali v růžových uniformách úchvatně!“

 

Feon si nemohl pomoci, aby se nerozhihňal, za což si vysloužil ošklivý pohled od Legolase. Amaris se samolibě protáhnul a pak upřel pohled na oba elfy ve vodě.

 

„Vidím, že mám tu čest se dvěma skvělými bojovníky,“ řekl, poukazujíc tak na tetování na Legolasově a Feonově těle. Znaky, které zajišťovaly vítězství v bitvách, se ve složitých obrazcích táhly od jejich krků a pokračovaly přes ramena dolů po těle. Přestože byl Legolas mladší, jeho tetování už dosahovalo do poloviny zad – dobrodružství, která prožil, mu dávala právo jej mít. Ovšem Feon také hrdě předváděl znamení svých vítězství.

 

„Ano, to máš a raději bys na to neměl zapomínat, strýčku!“ Legoas se vyřítil z vody, popadl své oblečení a s posledním rozzuřeným pohledem na Amarise zmizel mezi stromy.

 

Feon si jen povzdechl. „Omlouvám se za něj, můj pane. Je to dobrý elf, jen je trochu – neotesaný, pokud to tak smím říct.“

 

Amaris se rozesmál.

 

„Netřeba se omlouvat, příteli – zdědil povahu svého otce. Který zase zdědil povahu svého otce. Takže, jako vždy, celé je to Oropherova vina!“

 

Feon si nebyl jistý, jestli by bylo vhodné se smát, takže raději změnil téma. „Můj pane, vy jste povahu svého otce nezdědil?“

 

Amaris se usmál – byl to úsměv predátora, odhalující dvě řady dokonalých, slonovinově bílých zubů a Feon cítil, že mu poněkud změkla kolena.

 

„Já? Oh, nejsem si jist. Můj otec měl mnoho… talentů i slabostí.“

 

„Vážně?“ Feon si příliš nepamatoval na krále Orophera, ale už měl více než jednou tu čest zažít Thranduilův nebo Legolasův záchvat vzteku.

 

„Jaké třeba?“ dodal a Amaris se znovu usmál, zatímco skopnul boty, přetáhnul si tuniku přes hlavu, stáhnul si kalhoty… a málem způsobil Feonovi infarkt. Teď, když bylo jeho tělo odhalené – štíhlé, silné tělo, pružné a elegantní jako tělo divoké kočky – a když Feon konečně popadl dech, viděl, že Amarisovo tetování se táhne od krku přes ramena na hrudník, zužuje se na břiše a jako šíp míří k Amarisovým slabinám. Feon okamžitě zapomněl na všechny krále a prince a osobní vkus a chtěl Amarise. Hned. Prosím.

 

Amaris vstoupil do vody, aniž by způsobil cokoliv většího než malou vlnku a zastavil se přímo před Feonem, který jen lapal po dechu.

 

„Abych odpověděl na tvou otázku, drahý příteli – nedokázal, například, nechat na pokoji žádného krásného elfa,“ řekl tiše Amaris, natáhnul se a za jeden copánek si přitáhnul Feona blíž. Obtočil se kolem něj jako břečťan okolo stromu, položil mu paže kolem krku, olízl špičaté ouško a zavrněl:

 

„A jak to vypadá – ani já nedokážu!“

 

***

 

 

Tohle byl vážně špatný den, rozhodla se Eldanorien. Už přes rok žila v Roklince a Elrohir se stále nerozhoupal k tomu, aby o ní řekl svému otci. Ze začátku to byla legrace, tajemství dodávalo její lásce příchuť vzrušení, ale teď jí den za dnem stále víc chyběl Temný hvozd. Ta chvilka, kterou trávila s Elrondovým mladším synem, nedokázala přehlušit touhu po domově, už ne, a věci se čím dál víc přesouvaly od špatného k horšímu. Elrohir jí přestal vyprávět o tom, co se děje v Posledním domáckém domě a poslední dobou se neustále ohlížel přes rameno, jako by za ním někdo stál. Možná měl její otec pravdu: mysl půlelfů je prapodivná a přestože byl Elrohir moc hodný, přiznala si, že už ho nemiluje.

 

Takže dnes zamířila k Poslednímu domáckému domu s připravenou historkou, která by vysvětlila její přítomnost zde, ale naneštěstí ji uvítal mistr Erestor. Samozřejmě musela natrefit na toho nejpodivnějšího elfa, jaký byl k mání – nejen, že mohl rodit děti, což bylo už samo o sobě dost podivné, ne, musel vlastnit i strašidelnou vránu, která ho následovala na každém kroku, a Eldanorien prožila perné chvilky, když ji odháněla od svých copánků.

Mistr Erestor ji ve stručnosti informoval, že Elrohir je bohužel momentálně nedostupný a ne, nemůže tu na něj počkat, jelikož mají právě hosty, ale že vyřídí Elrohirovi, že na něj jeho přítelkyně čeká ve svém domě. Kdyby byla z bázlivějších, asi by se ho bála – i tak vysoký elf, celý v černém, vyzařoval auru autority a ona instinktivně vycítila, že omluvy nejsou očekávány, takže se rozloučila a vrátila se do svého dočasného příbytku.

 

Cestou se stalo hned několik podivných událostí: nejdříve z římsy u okna spadl květináč, rozbil se těsně u jejích nohou a málem jí způsobil infarkt. Pak jen těsně unikla skalpování, když se náhle uvolnil řetěz držící velký meč, který visel místo vývěsního štítu nad kovárnou, a zbraň jí téměř spadla na hlavu.

 

To ji Valar nenáviděli? Skoro to tak vypadalo, už na ni čekala další nehoda, když se tentokrát ze stromu odlomila velká větev a skoro ji rozmačkala. Eldanorien vydechla úlevou, když se konečně dostala domů a mohla za sebou zavřít dveře.

 

Vážně špatný den. Takže šla do ložnice, vytáhla zpod postele velký kožený vak a začala balit. Opatrně poskládala sukně a halenky, uložila je do zavazadla, pak přidala střevíčky a všechny drobné tretky, které nashromáždila během tohoto roku. Uschlé růže, které jí nosil Elrohir; knihu básní z Druhého věku, kterou jí předal v „Den křoví“ – všechny ty věci, které milovala a které nyní ztratily význam.

 

„Eldi? Co to děláš?“ ozval se za ní váhavý hlas. Aniž by se ohlédla, vložila šaty, které zrovna měla v rukou, do vaku a odpověděla: „To je zřejmé, Elrohire. Balím.“

 

„Balíš? Ale – proč?“

 

Elrohir přistoupil blíž k ní a pokusil se ji obejmout, ale Eldanorien se mu vykroutila.

 

„Elrohire, prosím. Rozejděme se jako přátelé.“

 

„Rozejít se?“

 

Elrohir byl zmatený. Jistě, posledních pár týdnů měli nějaké problémy; přítomnost Gil-galada znamenala velké tajemství a on nemohl riskovat tolik, aby jí řekl, jaký zázrak se stal. Přirozeně se musela domnívat, že ji vynechává ze svého života.

 

„Má lásko, vím, že jsem tě poslední týdny zanedbával a hrozně moc se omlouvám, slibuji, že to bude brzy jako dříve.“

 

Znovu se ji pokusil obejmout a tentokrát ho odstrčil trochu silněji.

 

„Elrohire – sliboval jsi mi už tolikrát, že mně řekneš svému otci. Mluvili jsme o tom, že se vezmeme! Opustila jsem rodinu, abych mohla být s tebou a řekl jsi snad něco svému otci? Ne! Už je to rok a ty pořád nemůžeš najít kuráž, abys mu řekl, že miluješ někoho z Temného hvozdu!“

 

Konečně se otočila a podívala se Elrohirovi do tváře. Červenal se a upřeně sledoval špičky svých bot – velmi dobře věděl, že má právo být rozzlobená.

 

„Podívej se na mě, Elrohire,“ poprosila a on uposlechl a málem ho kleplo, když uviděl Náma stojícího za Eldanorien, pozorujícího s pobaveným úsměvem těžkou mísu s ovocem, vznášející se jen kousek nad elfčinou hlavou.

 

„Pojď sem, Eldanorien!“ vykřikl a strhl ji k sobě. Námo se na něj zamračil, pokrčil rameny a mísa pomalu, pomaloučku doplula zpět ke stolu, kde přistála bez jediného zvuku.

 

Eldanorien na něj podezřívavě zahlížela. Elrohir byl čím dál podivnější – nejvyšší čas to ukončit.

 

„Podívej, nezlobím se na tebe, Elrohire. Prožili jsme spolu krásné chvíle a bude se mi po nich stýskat. Ale teď je čas, aby se naše cesty rozešly.“

 

Elrohir chtěl něco říct, ale byl příliš vykolejený Námem, který stál těsně za Eldanorien a nadšeně přikyvoval.

 

„Necháte už toho?“ zaječel na něj Elrohir.

 

„Nemyslím, že jsi v pozici, abys na mě mohl křičet!“ odsekla Eldanorien.

 

„Omlouvám se, lásko, nemluvil jsem na tebe,“ řekl rychle Elrohir a na Náma udělal Obočí Podle Elronda. Vala jen převrátil oči v sloup a znovu pokrčil rameny.

 

„Elrohire!“ Eldanorien se téměř rozplakala. „Tohle už zašlo příliš daleko!  Už se nenechám zesměšňovat!“

S tím se obrátila, hodila do vaku poslední kus oblečení, zatáhla šňůru u okraje a popadla svůj plášť.

 

„Jestli se zase začneš chovat normálně, napiš mi dopis, do té doby – namaarië, Elrohire!“

 

Proběhla okolo něj, skrz dveře, které se jako zázrakem otevřely samy od sebe – i když to ve svém vzteku ani nezaznamenala, ve vzteku, který se změnil na zuřivost, když zaslechla, jak do právě zavřených dveří s tupým „bang“ něco narazilo – jeho tvář, pomyslela si, když jsem za sebou zapráskla dveře!

 

Elrohir si kecnul na postel, v zoufalství si vjel rukama do vlasů a mezi prsty pohlédl na Náma, který stál u okna a mával Eldanorien na rozloučenou.

 

„Jednoho dne budete moje smrt,“ zaúpěl, vrtíc hlavou.

 

Námo se obrátil, elegantně a beze zvuku jako vždy, posadil se na stůl, zkřížil nohy pod sebou a podal si jedno jablko z mísy s ovocem.

 

„Děkuji, Elrohire,“ odvětil, stále přežvykující, „snažím se!“

 

***

 

 

Celeborn už ležel v posteli, když zaslechl váhavé zaklepání na dveře. Zamračil se, opravdu neměl nejmenší chuť s kýmkoliv mluvit uprostřed noci, ale když neočekávaný návštěvník zaklepal potřetí, teď už o něco silněji, vyhrabal se s mručením z postele a zavolal: „Přestaňte mi bořit dům, jsem vzhůru! Vstupte, jestli musíte!“

 

Dveře se o kousíček pootevřely a, k Celebornovu neskonalému překvapení, dovnitř vklouzl Melpomaen, tisknoucí si k hrudi velký svitek a vypadající poněkud neupraveně.

 

Nebylo to tak, že by Celeborn Melpomaena neměl rád. Měl ho moc rád a být to jindy, poňuchňal by si ho jako dítě hračku, hýčkal by ho a hrál si s ním a eventuálně by mu vyčlenil vlastní místo na své „polici s hračkami“.

 

Ale Celeborn se změnil a pořád se cítil trochu provinile, že o Vánocích políbil mladého poradce. Nevinné srdce pro něj nebylo výzvou, takže se mladému elfovi vyhýbal, pokud to bylo možné.

 

Melpomaen zčervenal, jako by ho polili barvou, když vstoupil do pokoje a uviděl, že Celeborn na sobě nemá nic než hedvábné slipy, které toho moc neponechávaly představivosti a jestli něco pracovalo rychle a efektivně, tak to byla Melpomaenova představivost. Když se vzbudil následujícího rána po Vánocích, bolela ho hlava i srdce. Nejdříve myslel, že to, co se stalo minulou noc, byl jen sen způsobený jeho opuštěností, ale brzy pochopil, že byl vážně políben Celebornem, což způsobilo hrozný boj v jeho srdci.

 

Přestože toho o srdečních záležitostech příliš nevěděl, bylo mu jasné, že tohle se nemělo stát. Takže se mladý poradce rozhodl uschovat si ten polibek jako vzácnou vzpomínku pro temné dny a ani nemyslet, ani nevzpomínat na tu událost a snažil se, aby se s Celebornem znovu nepotkali.

 

Ale dnes večer si s ním musel o něčem důležitém promluvit.

 

„Můj pane, já- Omlouvám se, že jsem přerušil Váš spánek,“ začal, dávaje si pozor na zvolená slova.

 

Celeborn se podrbal na hlavě, pak přešel k malému stolku u okna a nalil si sklenku vína.

 

„Není třeba se omlouvat, mistře Melpomaene, nespal jsem. Chceš také trochu vína?“

 

Melpomaen zavrtěl hlavou, trochu moc horlivě, a Celeborn musel znovu uvažovat nad tím, jak moc by ty hnědé kadeře byly měkké, kdyby do nich zabořil prsty… a teď to byl on, kdo musel zatřást hlavou. Raději o tom nepřemýšlet.

 

„Ne, můj pane, ale děkuji za nabídku.“

 

„No, co tě sem tedy přivádí v těchto pozdních hodinách, mistře Melpomaene?“ zeptal se Celeborn, když upil doušek vína.

 

Melpomaen přistoupil blíž a navlhčil si rty jazykem.

 

„Můj pane – přemýšlel jsem. O- prstenu, víte, o poradě, kterou jsme dnes měli.“

 

Celeborn na něj pohlédl, jeho zájem vzrostl.

 

„Ano? Prosím, mluv svobodně, mistře Melpomaene – každá drobnost může být důležitá!“

 

Mladý elf těžce polknul.

 

„Lord Elrond říkal, že nemůžeme o prstenu najít jedinou zmínku v jakékoliv knize nebo jakémkoliv svitku v Roklince.“

 

Celeborn přikývnul – ano, to byla Elrondova slova.

 

Melpomaen začal rozmotávat svitek, který přinesl s sebou a jeho oči vzrušeně zářily.

 

„Můj pane – když jsem byl ve svých komnatách, četl jsem si přepis ze schůze a když jsem došel k Elrondovu proslovu, napadlo mě: co knihy a svitky, které NEJSOU v knihovně?“

 

Celeborn jen povytáhl obočí.

 

„Nejsem si jistý, že tě stíhám, Melpomaene…“

 

Mladý poradce, příliš vzrušený, než aby postřehl, že Celeborn opustil formální oslovení, zapíchl prst do jednoho místa ve svitku.

 

„Tohle je seznam všech knih a dokumentů, které jsou v knihovně, ale v tomto okamžiku se nenacházejí tady v Roklince. Král Elessar si vypůjčil několik tlustopisů o historii Gondoru, například, a některé knihy jsou v tomto okamžiku v Lothlórienu. Porovnal jsem tento seznam s rejstříkem všech knih a našel jsem jednu knihu, kterou si nikdo nepůjčil, ale přesto v knihovně není.“

 

Celeborn, který pomalu začínal Melpomaenovy vývody chápat, zpozorněl.

 

„Myslíš tím, že – jedna z knih chybí?“

 

„Ano!“ vykřikl Melpomaen a věnoval Celebornovi zářivý úsměv.

 

„Jedna z knih chybí! Byla napsána na začátku Prvního věku, můj pane, a vždy se předpokládalo, že byla míněna jako parodie nebo žert. Byla napsána vzbouřencem, který chtěl zesměšnit Valar. To je důvod, proč v knihovně nemáme žádné její kopie. Jmenuje se „Kroniky stvoření“ a i když jsem ji nikdy nečetl, našel jsem ji i na indexu knih.“

 

Celeborn byl teď už vzrušením celý bez sebe.

 

„Máš ten seznam s sebou?“ zeptal se a Melpomaen přikývnul, podávajíc svitek Celebornovým třesoucím se prstům.

 

Stříbrovlasý elf prolétl očima seznam knih, pohlédl na  Melpomaena, znovu na seznam a projel si prsty vlasy.

 

„Tohle, můj drahý Melpomaene, je ten nejúžasnější seznam, jaký jsem kdy četl!“

 

Melpomaen si přitiskl druhý svitek na prsa.

 

„Pomohlo Vám to, lorde Celeborne?“ zeptal se dychtivě.

 

Celeborn na něj vyvalil oči.

 

„Pomohlo? Ptáš se, jestli mi to pomohlo? Můj drahý Melpomaene – možná jsi zachránil Středozem před zkázou! A teď pojď, musíme rychle informovat Elronda a ostatní!“

 

Prudce otevřel dveře a rozběhl se chodbou dolů, vůbec se nestaraje o své nedostatečné oblečení a Melpomaen ho následoval tak rychle, jak jen mohl – přes všechno vzrušení z objevu si nenechal ujít příležitost pozorovat Celebornovo pozadí, které ve spacích kalhotách vypadalo naprosto neodolatelně.

 

Celeborn zabušil na dveře Elrondova pokoje a jakmile se otevřely, odhalily lorda z Roklinky v očividně kvapně oblečené róbě a dost rozmrzelého Gil-galada, přetahujícího přes sebe pokrývku.

 

„Doufám, že máte dobrý důvod, proč jste sem tak vpadli v tuhle noční dobu,“ vrčel Gil a Elrond se rychle zeptal: „Celeborne – a Melpomaene? Co má tohle znamenat?“

 

„To znamená, že už víme, díky tomuhle úžasnému elfovi, kdo vytvořil ten hrozný prsten, Elronde!“

 

Vládce Roklinky zblednul a pevně sevřel své roucho.

 

„Melpomaene? Ale- jak? Celeborne, prosím, řekni mi to, musím to vědět: kdo ukoval ten ďábelský prsten? Sauron?“

 

Celeborn zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Ne, Elronde, ne Sauron.“

 

Rychle pohlédl na Gil-galada, který vzdychl.

 

„Kdo, Celeborne, kdo ukoval ten prsten?“ dožadoval se Elrond.

 

Celeborn mu podal svitek se seznamem knih a Elrond si jej převzal.

 

„Byl to Námo, Elronde. Ten prsten byl ukován Valou Smrti.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorčiny poznámky: Námo je skutečné jméno Mandose, strážce Síní čekání, který je v mém universu spíše Středozemským ekvivalentem Smrťáka. 
> 
> Irmo je pravé jméno Lóriena, Pána Snů. Není tak mocný, na rozdíl od Náma, který patří mezi Aratar, osm nejmocnějších Valar. 
> 
> Melpomaen, alias Figwit - netuším, komu vděčím za tento postřeh, takže děkuji anonymovi! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Překladatelčiny poznámky: Po zuřivém prohledávání Silmarillionu i všech přilehlých Tolkienových knih mi nakonec, jako vždy, pomohla sestřička Wikipedie! ;) Figwit je fanovské jméno použitelné na všechny nepojmenované elfy mihnušími se textem knih i v dohledu kamer (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figwit). Navádějí vyčerpané hlavní hrdiny do jejich komnat, přinášejí závažná poselství o vzestupu Temných pánů, s brkem a pergamenem v ruce vytvářejí příjemný komparz a přitom nenápadně pošilhávají po Celebornově pozadí. :D A pokud si též myslíte, že jsou nedoceněni, vydržte na přijmu, v tomto veledíle se dočkají i vlastních kapitol! ;)


	2. Kapitola 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jsem zde s dalším dílem! A že to byla fuška!! :D Délka jednotlivých kapitol postupně narůstá - z čehož čtenáři skáčou radostí, ovšem překladatelka tluče hlavou do stolu... ;)

 

_“ I’m going there no more to roam_

_I’m only going over Jordan_

_I’m only going over home.”_

 

“Wayfaring Stranger” – Johnny Cash

 

***

 

 

Elrond zíral nejdříve na Celeborna, pak přeskočil na Melpomaena, který se schovával za Pánem Zlatého lesa.

 

„Promiňte?“ zeptal se Elrond a přemýšlel, jestli se náhodou nepřeslechl.

 

„Říkám: Námo byl ten, kdo ukoval ten prsten, Elronde. Tenhle chaos způsobil Vala Smrti!“

 

Když Celebornova slova konečně začala dávat smysl, Elrond zbledl.

 

„To nemůže být pravda, Celeborne! Jak jsi na to přišel?“

 

Celeborn mimoděk zaznamenal, že se Gil souká do kalhot. I přes vážnost situace nedokázal potlačit vzteklé zamračení, že Vysoký král je zde vítán a on ne. Přinejmenším ne nahý.

 

Ale tohle nebyla ta správná doba, ani správné místo na osobní spory, takže Celeborn hmátnul za sebe, chytil Melpomaena za rukáv a vystrčil červenajícího se poradce před Elronda.

 

„Váš nejúžasnější poradce našel to, co jsme my staří oslové marně hledali celé měsíce!“

 

Melpomaen byl v rozpacích z těch slov a upřeně pozoroval špičky svých lehkých střevíců.

 

„Je to pravda, Melpomaene? Vážně jsi vyřešil tuhle záhadu?“

 

Mladý elf krátce vzhlédl, znovu sevřel rty a konečně přikývnul. Elrond ho chvíli studoval pohledem, pak dospěl k rozhodnutí.

 

„Moje pracovna. Za čtvrt hodiny. Melpomaene, svolej mým jménem všechny a ty přijď také.“

 

Melpomaen přikývnul a rozběhl se chodbou pryč, vzbudit Galadriel, Gandalfa, Erestora, Glorfindela a kohokoliv dalšího, kdo byl potřeba. Celeborn se obrátil na patě a šel si pro košili.

 

Elrond za ním zavřel dveře a zhluboka se nadechl.

 

„Milovaný?“ ozval se Gil a Elrond se k němu obrátil.

 

„Ano?“

„Pořád tomu nedokážu uvěřit. Nemůžu si představit žádný důvod, proč by Námo jednal tak, jak Celeborn řekl.“

 

„Souhlasím s tebou, zní to neuvěřitelně. Ale podivné věci se dějí a mladším bychom měli naslouchat,“ odvětil Elrond, zatímco poklekával a pokoušel se vylovit zpod stolu své boty.

 

„Souhlasím. A když už jsme u toho, měl by ses zeptat Melpomaena, proč je s Celebornem uprostřed noci, zatímco zmíněný lord na sobě nemá nic než spodky na spaní!“

 

Elrond protočil oči.

 

„Tvoje priority mě nepřestávají udivovat, Gile! A opravdu si myslíš, že oficiální setkání rady je vhodné místo pro takovou diskuzi?“ zeptal se a jeho milenec se zahihňal.

 

„Možná ne, Elronde – ale nemůžu se dočkat, jak se bude Celeborn tvářit!“

 

Vládce Roklinky raději neodpovídal a soustředil se na obouvání. Jestli chtěl Celeborn způsobovat problémy, musí si se svým tchánem promluvit – hlavně o tom, jak se jeho milostné eskapády mohou dotknout mladého a snadno ovlivnitelného elfa jako je Melpomaen.

 

Za chvíli se všichni shromáždili v Elrondově pracovně, i když poněkud rozcuchaní a uzívaní. Erestor předváděl impozantní znamení lásky na krku, jen částečně zakryté límcem jeho róby a soudě podle Glorfindelovy kyselé tváře byli ti dva vyrušeni uprostřed velmi zajímavé činnosti. Tyto pozorování probíhaly Celebornovou myslí až zpět ke ztracené příležitosti, kterou byl Melpomaen, okusující si nervózně ret a přerovnávající svitky před sebou. Celeborn pocítil pýchu nad tím, co mladý poradce dokázal objevit – všichni celé měsíce marně hledali nápovědu nebo jakékoliv vodítko k tomu zatracenému prstenu.

 

Melpomaen  mohl být upovídaný a mít hubené nohy, ale rozhodně měl bystrou hlavu a Celeborn, který měl talent na odhadování lidí, si přál moci ho pohladit po hlavě. Nebo projet prsty jeho vlasy. Nebo-

 

„Takže, když jsme se už všichni shromáždili, mohl bys nám, mistře Melpomaene, říct o svých zjištěních!“

 

Elrondův hlas přetrhl Celebornovo snění a Melpomaen se znovu začervenal. Odkašlal si a začal vysvětlovat, jak při porovnávání indexu knih se seznamem dostupných knih našel jednu knihu, kterou všichni celou dobu hledali. Vytáhl svitek, na kterém byla kniha zapsána a nervózně se rozhlédl okolo.

 

„Nevím, o čem ta kniha pojednává, nikdy jsem ji nečetl a, jak jsem pochopil, ani nikdo z vás. Mám tady jen citaci ze záznamového indexu, ale i ta je zajímavá.“

 

Rozhlédl se okolo, aby se ujistil, že všichni poslouchají, a začal číst:

 

„A tak Vala Smrti stvořil Temný prsten, protože žárlil na ostatní, kteří měli Prsteny Moci, ale on ne, a záviděl Melkorovi jeho prohnané srdce. _`Byl jsem zrazen ženou, tak ať zkáza Středozemě přijde z rukou ženy`_ řekl a vložil na Temný prsten kletbu, díky které může být síla prstenu probuzena pouze ženou, tou, která se svým klamem vyrovná jeho vlastnímu, a pak bude moci být Středozem zničena a znovu vytvořena, kde bude moci žít a vládnout a být uctíván.“

 

Na chvíli vládlo naprosté ticho.

 

„Vím, že se tomu těžko věří, i když je to zřejmě pravda a dává to smysl,“ promluvil konečně Glorfindel. „Čemu nerozumím, je proč Námo schoval Temný prsten do Galadrielina zrcadla, když naše ctnostná lady rozhodně není tou, která se `svým klamem vyrovná jeho`!“ 

 

Erestor položil ruce na stůl a pouze pokrčil rameny.

 

„Nevíme, proč byl Prsten umístěn právě tam, Glorfindeli. Možná, a já doufám, má paní, že se Vás svými slovy nedotknu, byl Prsten umístěn do zrcadla v době, kdy elfové povstali proti Valar. Možná Námo viděl zlo v Paní, když v ní žádné nebylo, a jednoduše se zmýlil.“

 

„Nezlobím se, mistře Erestore,“ řekla Galadriel, „s mocí přichází zodpovědnost a já dobře znám své slabosti. Ano, bývaly časy, kdy mě lákala velká moc, ale uvědomila jsem si to včas a překonala touhu vládnout větší mocí, než jaká mi byla dána. Vaše slova dávají smysl – tehdy jsem byla divočejší, dychtivější vládnout a je možné, že mě Námo viděl jako možný nástroj pro uskutečnění svého ďábelského plánu. Ale pořád nám zbývá jedna otázka – proč teď? Proč se Prsten probudil teď a ne už před tisíciletími?“

„Protože po tisíciletí před Zrcadlo nevstoupila proradná duše a určitě ani žádná žena,“ nadhodil Rúmil a zamilovaně zíral na Galadriel, berouc ji pod stolem za ruku.

 

Celeborn zaskřípal zuby, ale zůstal zticha. Pohlédl přes stůl a když se pohledem setkal s Elrondem, věděl, že je oba napadlo totéž. Elrond se plácnul do čela.

 

„Firinwë!“

 

Několik nosů se znechuceně nakrčilo a Elladan se zašklebil, naklonil se blíž k Orophinovi, zatahal ho za rukáv a zašeptal mu do ucha:

 

„Chudák Námo – to je krutý trest!“

 

„Ticho, prosím,“ překřikl všechny Elrond a kývnul na Erestora, který se postavil. Všechen hluk okamžitě utichl.

 

„Dovolte mi shrnout, co zatím víme. Námo stvořil další Prsten Moci, který je v tomto okamžiku v držení lady Firinwë. Myslím, že se všichni shodneme na tom, že její plány, ať už jsou jakékoliv, rozhodně nebudou dobré. Takže ji musíme najít a Prsten zničit. Firinwë určitě nedokáže provést svůj lstivý plán sama, musí mít spojence – obávám se, že Náma osobně. Musíme zjistit, kde se oba ukrývají, a jak je můžeme porazit.“

 

„S dovolením, můžu něco poznamenat?“ Orophin přerušil Erestorův proslov a všichni s úžasem pohlédli na Elladanova manžela, který k diskuzím přispíval jen velmi výjimečně.

 

„Samozřejmě, Orophine. Prosím, mluv otevřeně,“ odvětil Erestor a Orophin pohlédl nervózně na Elladana. Když viděl povzbudivý úsměv svého manžela, trochu se narovnal.

 

„Je tady jen jediné místo, kde by se Firinwë mohla schovávat – jediné místo, které nemůžeme kontrolovat, kde se ukrývá zlo a smrt přichází z minulosti. Domnívám se, že se ukrývá v Tíngelském hvozdu a jsem si jist, že tam není sama. Přemýšlejte – kde jinde ve Středozemi by se Vala Smrti cítil pohodlněji než v Tíngelském hvozdu, kde zemřelo tolik našich bratrů?“

 

Elladan viděl, jak Orophin zaťal prsty do záhybu své tuniky, aby se mu přestaly třást ruce, a konejšivě ho pohladil po paži.

„To je logická myšlenka,“ připustil Elrond a usmál se na Orophina. „Navrhuji poslat zprávu králi Thranduilovi, jelikož jeho říše je blízko Tingelského hvozdu, a vyzvat ho ke spojenectví s námi. Bylo by také dobré dát zprávu Rohanu, varovat Kraj a trpasličí kmeny.“

 

„To nechte na mně,“ řekl Aragorn, „jsem si jistý, že budou bojovat s námi, bok po boku. A co Breon? Jeho říše je také blízko Tíngelu  a v případě útoku bude první na řadě!“

 

„Breon? S ním žádnou dohodu o spojenectví nemáme,“ odpověděl Elrond a Obočí mu vystoupalo až k linii vlasů.

 

„Ani bychom neměli, za normálních okolností, ale při nebezpečí, jako je toto, nepočítá se snad každý život?“

 

„Raději bych se vrátil do Mandosových síní než spolupracovat s Breonem!“ zahřměl Orophin a v očích mu plápolal nebezpečný plamen.

 

„Já vím, jsou poněkud necivilizovaní a také ne zrovna přátelští, ale určitě…“ začal Aragorn, ale byl přerušen Orophinovou pěstí, která naštěstí praštila do stolu a ne do jeho obličeje.

 

„Nemáš ponětí, o čem mluvíš!“ zařval Orophin a nikdo ho ještě neviděl tak rozzuřeného. Vyletěl z místnosti, následovaný Elladanem, který se ho snažil polapit a uklidnit.

 

“Omlouvám se,“ řekl Haldir, viditelně v rozpacích a uklonil se Aragornovi, „jsem si jistý, že můj ote- že Orophin neměl v úmyslu Vás urazit, můj pane.“

 

Aragorn jen kývnul.

 

„Není třeba se omlouvat, Haldire. Jsem si jistý, že pro jeho chování existuje nějaký důvod a jsem to já, kdo by se měl omluvit, pokud jsem se Orophina svými slovy nějak dotknul.“

 

„Buď jak buď, reagoval přehnaně,“ namítla Arwen a zírala na Haldira.

 

Rúmil se otočil k Arwen a jeho oči byly ledově modré a studené.

 

„Má paní – Váš syn je elfátko staré sotva osm let. Chtěli byste jednat s někým, kdo vložil železný cejch do ohně a pak ho doruda rozžhavený vypálil do jeho masa jako znamení otroka? Kdo ho prodal jako věc a odsoudil ho k nelidské dřině v kovárně? Kdo mu nasadil obojek jako nějakému psu? A kdyby Váš syn po tomhle všem nechtěl jednat s těmihle lidmi, také byste řekli, že reagoval přehnaně?“

 

Arwen sebou trhla a zbledla.

 

„Pro Valar – jak to můžeš říct? Roztrhala bych vlastníma rukama každého, kdo by se pokusil takhle ublížit mému dítěti!“

 

„To samé bych velice rád provedl Breonovým lidem. Můj bratr nosil po tisíciletí cejch otroka a přestože už není vidět, zůstane navždy vypálený do jeho duše a srdce a on nikdy nezapomene a nikdy neodpustí!“

 

Elrond si odkašlal.

 

„V této chvíli se nemusíme spojovat s Breonem, který, souhlasím s Rúmilem, není z těch, se kterými bych se spojovat chtěl. Glorfindeli – pošli zprávu Thrandúilovi, už uplynulo dost let na to, aby nechtěl Gil-galadovu hlavu na podnose, což možná znamená, že bude v dobrém rozpoložení; snad budeme mít štěstí. Galadriel – můžeš shromáždit svá vojska a poslat průzkumníky do Tíngelu. Aragorne, tebe pověřuji posláním připojit Rohan do naší aliance. Slib Eomérovi dva sudy Thrandúilova nejlepšího lesního vína, když budeš muset, a připrav jeho armádu k boji.“

 

Gandalf, který do té doby neřekl ani slovo, kývnul hlavou.

 

„Spojím se se svými přáteli z řádu, oplývají velkou moudrostí – teď, když víme, odkud se vzal ten Prsten a komu patří, bude jednodušší získat o něm více informací. Možná existují další přepisy té knihy, možná někdo zná legendu v ní popsanou. Za měsíc se vrátím a řeknu vám, co jsem zjistil.“

 

Všichni přikývli, pak se zeptal Aragorn: „A kdo povede spojeneckou alianci? Vy, můj pane Elronde? Nebo vy, lorde Celeborne? Lady Galadriel? Lorde Glorfindeli?“

 

Elrond chvíli přemýšlel a pak pohlédl na každého jednotlivého elfa okolo stolu.

 

„Jistě jsme se všichni poučili z chyb minulosti, proto myslím, že nejlepší bude sdílet velení – Velekrál nás povede a král Thrandúil může vést své vlastní oddíly. Nikdy by neakceptoval autoritu nikoho jiného než sám sebe a když mu ponecháme autonomii, bude ochotnější připojit se k naší alianci.“

 

„Jsi si jistý, Elronde?“ zeptal se Gil, značně překvapený Elrondovým rozhodnutím.

 

„Ano, jsem. Nikdo z nás, ani Celeborn, nikdy nevelel armádě takové velikosti. Vedl jsi nás dobře, Gil-galade. Dokázal jsi, že jsi ochoten zemřít za každého z nás. Nemůžu mluvit za každého tady, ale já tě budu následovat až do Mordoru a zpět, bude-li třeba. Kromě toho,“ dodal, „Celeborn a já jsme přežili už dvě bitvy a dávám přednost tomu, aby tuhle řešil někdo mladší!“

 

Nikdo neprotestoval a Elrond se na Gila usmál. Velekrál jako by povyrostl nejméně o tři palce, když si představoval, jak znovu vede armádu a jde do bitvy.

 

„Nezklamu tě,“ odpověděla a sklonil hlavu.

 

„Takže je rozhodnuto,“ zakončil Elrond a pokynul na znamení, že schůze skončila.

 

„Zkuste se ještě trochu vyspat, mí přátelé – čekají nás náročné týdny.“

 

S tím se zvedl a ostatní následovali jeho příkladu, až u stolu zůstal jen Melpomaen, který sbíral svitky a Celeborn, který se ještě snažil strávit, že byl označen za „starého elfa prošlého válkou“. 

 

„Ach – stalo se něco, můj pane?“ zeptal se poradce, když viděl Celebornův naštvaný výraz.

 

Ten vzhlédl a tvář se mu trochu uvolnila.

 

„Ne, všechno je v pořádku, Melpomaene – máme tady nový Prsten, Firinwë se spojila s Námem a možná nastane konec Středozemě, ale kromě toho je všechno v nejlepším pořádku. Spíše jsem přemítal nad nezvyklými zákruty lásky.“

 

Melpomaen rázem cihlově zčervenal.

 

„Lásky, můj pane? Proč… Nerozumím…“ koktal a svitky mu padaly z rukou. Úplně popletený si klekl, aby je posbíral a Celeborn se uchechtl. Poplést mladého elfa bylo tak jednoduché!

„Mnoho elfů říká, že by následovali svého milovaného až do Mordoru a zpět. Ale Elrond by to jako jeden z mála skutečně udělal.“

 

Mladý poradce vzhlédl k Celebornovi.

 

„Já bych to také udělal,“ řekl a Celelborn se usmál.

 

„Opravdu? Jak okouzlující. Nemám pochyb o tom, že to tvé mladé, statečné srdce opravdu tak cítí, ale doufám, že nepůjdeš do Mordoru ozbrojený jen svitky, penneth. Ale tvá odvaha tě šlechtí!“

 

Přestože to vyznělo posměšně, Melpomaen v hloubi duše věděl, že se mu Celeborn pokusil složit poklonu, takže si dovolil malý úsměv a pokývnul odcházejícímu lordovi. Jeho oči sledovaly lórienského elfa a potichu si zamumlal: „Udělal bych to. Šel bych pro tebe až do Mordoru a přivedl tě zpět, kdybych musel.“

 

Dlouhou chvíli zůstal Melpomaen tam, kde byl, tiskl si své svitky k hrudi a netušil, že právě vyslovil slib, který bude muset zanedlouho dodržet.

 

***

 

 

Eldanar ještě naposledy zkontroloval obsah malé tašky, kterou držel – ve skutečnosti to byl jeden z Orophinových kapesníků, v rozích svázaný k sobě, ale pro svůj účel postačil. Byly v něm dva krajíce lembasu, dvě jablka, kniha Pohádky matky husy, kterou mu věnoval Lindir, dvě spony do vlasů, které byly darem od Elladana, dvě tuniky, pár lehkých kalhot a, samozřejmě, Tathar, nezbytný dračí plyšák.

 

Elfátko se po špičkách kradlo chodbou Posledního domáckého domu, velmi dbajíc na to, aby nebylo slyšet. Eldanar čekal celé hodiny, než dospělí konečně usnou, a teď utíkal. Kam? To nevěděl. Jediné, co věděl, bylo, že nechce žít v Gondoru, ať už byli král s královnou jakkoliv milí. Chtěl zůstat tady, ale protože ho nikdo nechtěl, rozhodl se utéct a najít si domov někde jinde.

 

V srdci cítil hroznou tíhu. Zamiloval si Orophina i Elladana a jen pomyšlení na to, že bude oddělen od těchto dvou elfů, které tajně nazýval svými „dvěma ady“, měnil jeho žaludek v kámen. Ale to ho nezastavilo, když se plížil po schodišti dolů. Vše, co teď musel udělat, bylo proplížit se přes vstupní halu a vyjít dveřmi a pak bude na ulici. Než si někdo všimne jeho zmizení, bude už daleko, příliš daleko a nikdo ho už nenajde…

 

Eldanar se vylekal málem k smrti, když si všimnul elfa, stojícího u krbu. Možná ho neviděl. Možná se dokáže proplížit kolem. Možná-

 

„Mladý mistře Eldanare, mohl bys, prosím, přijít sem, jen na chvíli,“ promluvil na něj elf a pokynul chlapci. Eldanar zaváhal. Onen elf byl velmi krásný, ale také děsivý a on si nebyl jistý, jestli je dobrý nápad chodit k němu blíž.

 

„Neboj se, dítě,“ řekl a Eldanar udělal pár nejistých krůčků blíž. Když byl podle sebe dostatečně blízko, zastavil se, pevně svírajíc svůj ranec.

 

„Vidím, že se chystáš na dlouhou cestu,“ řekl elf a Eldanar sklopil pohled ke špičkám svých botiček.

 

„Víš, co udělal tvůj ada, když se dostal do situace, která se mu nezamlouvala?“ zeptal se onen elf a Eldanar rychle vzhlédl, oči jako talíře.

 

„Znal jsi mého adu?“ zeptal se a neznámý přikývnul.

 

„Ach, ano, ano – stali jsme se dobrými přáteli, mladý elfe.“

 

„A co tedy udělal?“ ptal se Eldanar, jeho plány na útěk z Posledního domáckého domu byly na okamžik zapomenuty.

 

„Čelil jí. Nikdy neutekl, Eldanare. A ty bys také neměl utíkat.“

 

Eldanar svěsil hlavu.

 

„Já nejsem statečný jako můj ada. On byl velký válečník a měl na sobě třpytivé brnění, když odešel. Já nikdy nebudu mít brnění, nikdo mě nemá rád a mám ošklivé uši!“

 

Elf si klekl před chlapce a usmál se na něj.

 

„Eldanare, podívej se na mě,“ přikázal a elfátko vzhlédlo. Zvláštní – když se na toho elfa podíval poprvé, přišlo mu, že jeho oči jsou celé černé a děsivé, jako vody Bruinen v zimě, ale teď viděl, že jsou hnědé – hluboké, hřejivě hnědé se zlatými světýlky, jako čerstvě vyloupnutý kaštan, a v jejich hlubinách se třpytily jiskřičky. Také krásně voněl – Eldanar se pokusil rozvzpomenout, co je to za vůni, ale nemohl si vzpomenout. Kuchař ji často přidával k mletému masu, vzpomněl si. To bylo dobré. Ten elf byl hodný, rozhodl se Eldanar, a byl to přítel jeho ady, takže ho poslechne.

 

„Vrať se do svého pokoje, Eldanare, a nezpůsobuj těm, které miluješ, zármutek. Zítra odjedeš s králem a královnou do Gondoru a já ti slibuji, že všechno se zase zlepší. Tvůj ada by nechtěl, abys utekl – věděl, že z tebe jednou bude velký válečník a budeš všemi milován. Ale aby se to splnilo, musíš čelit svým strachům.“

 

Eldanar pozorně poslouchal a přestože to byl dlouhý a pro dítě těžko pochopitelný proslov, věděl, že teď musí učinit rozhodnutí, které určí další směr jeho života. Pohlédl na dveře, které se jako zázrakem samy otevřely a pak se podíval do přátelských hnědých očí neznámého elfa.

 

Vzdychl, popadl svůj uzlíček a vykročil ke schodišti vedoucímu zpátky do jeho pokoje. Když byl v polovině, otočil se a když viděl ten povzbuzující úsměv na tváři elfa, musel se taky usmát a zamávat. Pak ho skryla tma chodby.

 

***

 

 

„Omlouvám se,“ zopakoval už poněkolikáté Orophin a objal Elladana pevněji. „Je neodpustitelné, jak jsem se dnes choval. Zítra se všem omluvím.“

 

Elladan něžně políbil svého manžela na rty.

 

„Jsem si jistý, že Aragorn pochopí, proč ses tak choval, milovaný. Je to velmi chápavý muž.“

 

Schoulil se ještě blíž do Orophinova náručí a jeho ruce se právě rozběhly zajímavým směrem po těle jeho manžela, když se otevřely dveře a v nich se zjevilo schlíple vypadající elfátko v noční košili, s plyšovým drakem pod paží. Oba elfové od sebe odskočili jako by je píchli a Orophin se zeptal:

 

„Eldanare, proč nejsi v posteli? Už máš dávno spát, zítra tě čeká dlouhá cesta.“

 

Eldanar zafňukal a zvedl svého dráčka.

 

„Tathar nemohl usnout, Phine. Tak jsem si myslel… myslel… možná, že když bude s vámi, tak usne? Tak jsem ho přinesl…“

 

Elfátko se prosebně zadívalo na Orophina, Orophin se podíval na Elladana a oba se zahleděli na elfátko.

 

„Kdo bychom byli, abychom odmítli draka pro jeho nespavost?“ řekl Elladan a poklepal na pokrývku. „Pojď sem, penneth, a uvidíme, co můžeme pro Tathara udělat.“

 

Eldanar se bleskurychle vyškrábal na postel a s blaženým výrazem sebou plácnul mezi oba elfy. Orophin mu přitáhl přikrývku až po uši.

 

„Je ti teplo?“ zeptal se a Eldanar přikývnul.

 

„Dobře – a co kdybych zazpíval Tatharovi tu ukolébavku, která se ti tak líbí?“ zeptal se Orophin a když Eldanar odpověděl zářivým úsměvem, začal potichoučku zpívat a netrvalo dlouho a dítě spalo, hlavu položenou na Elladanově rameni.

 

„Funguje to,“ zašeptal Elladan a natáhl se přes Eldanarovu hlavu pro polibek.

 

„Pochopitelně,“ usmál se Orophin a zamával na manžela jedním z Tatharových křídel.

 

„Dráček už také usnul.“

 

Elladan se uchichtl.

 

„Pokud nebude chrápat, může zůstat taky.“

 

***

 

 

Elrohir se převracel a převaloval v posteli neschopen usnout, jedno kolik oveček napočítal. Ani představy mimořádně nudných hodin s mistrem Erestorem, vysvětlujícím pářící rituály včel v severním Temném hvozdu, nepomohly, takže se nakonec posadil a zíral na přikrývku v hlubokém zamyšlení.

 

Mladý elf byl zmatený a navíc zklamaný a rozzlobený. Rozzlobený sám na sebe, že byl tak naivní a důvěřivý. Měl to vědět – Námo ho jen využíval. Jeho plánem bylo získat Elrohirovo přátelství a důvěru. Námo v něm neviděl nic než užitečný zdroj informací o plánech jeho nepřátel. Jaký jiný důvod by Vala měl, aby ztrácel čas s obyčejným elfem?

 

„Ty idiote,“ nadal si Elrohir sám pro sebe a praštil do polštáře takovou silou, že jeden šev povolil a do vzduchu se vzneslo peří.

 

„Jaký strašlivý zločin ten polštář spáchal, že se na něj tolik zlobíš, dítě?“ promluvil Námo a Elrohir se obrátil jako na povel a střetnul se tváří v tvář se zdrojem své zlosti.

 

„Vy!“ zaječel a namířil na Náma ukazovák. Byl by do Valy znova šťouchnul, kdyby to neznamenalo bezprostřední nebezpečí smrti.

 

„Nikdy jsem neměl milostnou aférku s polštářem, tak mě z toho neobviňuj,“ ušklíbl se Námo a Elrohir pocítil vzteklou touhu ho praštit, tvrdě.

 

„Nechte mě na pokoji,“ odsekl. „Už Vás nikdy nechci vidět! Jste zlý, lhář a já nespočinu, dokud Vy nadobro neopustíte Středozem!“

 

Námo si založil ruce na hrudi, látka jeho vesty se zavlnila jako by to byla živá, druhá kůže a, i přes svůj hněv, si Elrohir znovu uvědomil, že Vala nevrhá žádný stín a pokrývka se pod jeho tělem vůbec nepokrčila.

 

„Byl jsi příliš dlouho na slunci, mladý elfe? Nebo jsi snědl nějaké nezralé ovoce? Jezení nezralých jahod ti může přivodit tento stav, víš?“

 

„Odejděte, nebo zavolám stráže a nechám Vás zatknout!“ zavrčel Elrohir a Námo se tentokrát doopravdy rozesmál – tím smíchem, který Elrohir cítil v duši a který ho nutil k zachvění.

 

„Elrohire, měl jsem tě za chytřejšího,“ protáhnul se Námo a zívnul.

 

Elrohir ho sledoval s hořkostí. „Ano, jen se mi posmívejte, zasloužím si to. Měl jsem Vás prohlédnout dříve. Byl jsem pitomec-“

 

Elrohir se zarazil, náhle si uvědomujíc, jak pitomé bylo jen tak tu sedět, sám, a debatovat o etice s Valou Smrti, který připravoval konec Středozemě. Byl v obrovském nebezpečí a stejně tak i Roklinka – ale co by zmohl proti bohovi?

 

Námo vytáhl jen tak ze vzduchu hřeben a začal si česat vlasy.

 

„Vážně si myslíš, že já, který by mohl odvést celou Středozem do Síní čekání pouhým dotykem ruky, kdyby chtěl, by vymýšlel tak komplikovaný plán zahrnující rozpoutání války a znepřátelení si tebe, jen abych mohl špehovat své nepřátele? Zajímavý plán, vskutku. Dítě, myslím, že to není ten polštář, o jehož inteligenci by se dalo diskutovat. Řekni mi, mladý elfe – co bych z toho měl?“

 

Elrohir v duchu souhlasil, nedávalo to smysl. Jelikož byli všichni tak zaměstnáni zjišťováním „kdo“, nikdo se nestaral o „proč“ – proč by Námo tohle dělal? Byl Vala Smrti – proč by rozpoutával válku? Vždyť by dokázal všechny zabít jedním pohybem prstu.

 

Ovšem Elrohir byl v mnoha ohledech jako jeho otec a zdědil, mimo jiného, i jeho dubovou hlavu.

 

„Vytvořil jste Temný prsten, ukryl ho do babiččina Zrcadla a doufal jste, že zničí Lothlórien, takže odpusťte, že Vám tak úplně nevěřím!“

 

Námo pokračoval v pročesávání vlasů, vypadajíc touhle debatou značně unaveně.

 

„Myslíš si, že já, Vala Smrti, Strážce Síní čekání, stvořil prsten? Jsem překvapen. Podívej, mladý Elrohire, i když mi tvá víra v mé schopnosti lichotí – a já mám mnoho nadání a talentů – musím s lítostí přiznat, že výroba šperků není jedna z nich.“

 

Elrohir praštil do přikrývky.

 

„Je to pravda! Nepopírejte to!“

 

Námo přestal s česáním a pohlédl na Elrohira.

 

„Uklidni se, dítě. Řekni mi: co bylo napsáno v té knize? Podrobně.“

 

Elrohir vzdychl.

„Fajn – ale nechápu, k čemu Vám to bude. _„_ _A tak Vala Smrti stvořil Temný prsten, protože žárlil na ostatní, kteří měli Prsteny Moci, ale on ne, a záviděl Melkorovi jeho prohnané srdce. `Byl jsem zrazen ženou, tak ať zkáza Středozemě přijde z rukou ženy` řekl a vložil na Temný prsten kletbu, díky které může být síla prstenu probuzena pouze ženou, tou, která se svým klamem vyrovná jeho vlastnímu, a pak bude moci být Středozem zničena a znovu vytvořena, kde bude moci žít a vládnout a být uctíván.“_ Vidíte?“

 

Námo vzdychnul.

 

„Jak melodramatické! Budu si muset promluvit s autorem. Ale znovu – kde přesně jsem _já_ zmíněn v tom textu, dítě?“ zeptal se a Elrohir přemýšlel, jestli Námo nemá ve svém věku problémy se sluchem.

 

„Kde? _„_ _A tak Vala Smrti-_ “ začal, ale Námo ho přerušil.

 

„Nemusíš mi to opakovat – navíc to není žádné literární veledílo! Ale chápu, jsi pořád velmi mladý. Řekni mi: kdybys četl dopis, ve kterém stojí, že princ Temného hvozdu přijede na návštěvu, koho by sis představil?“

 

Elrohir, zmatený z toho, kam se stočil jejich rozhovor, zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Nechápu, proč-“

 

_„Odpověz!“_ poručil Námo a byl to rozkaz, který Elrohir musel splnit.

 

„Představil bych si Legolase,“ odpověděl.

 

„Proč?“

 

„Proč? Co proč?“ civěl popletený Elrohir na Náma. „Protože Legolas je princem Temného hvozdu, proto!“

 

„Vážně? Ale co kdyby ten dopis pocházel z Prvního věku?“

 

„Z Prvního věku? Proč… no… představil bych si Thrandúila, samozřejmě.“

 

Námo přikývnul.

 

„Dobře – očividně nejsi takový trouba, jak jsem si myslel. A teď, mladý elfe, mi řekni: proč by sis představil Thrandúila a ne Legolase?“

 

Elrohir se popadl za hlavu – připadal si víc a víc jako by s ním Námo hrál dětské hry na hádání.

 

„Představil bych si Thrandúila, protože to on byl princem Temného hvozdu v Prvním věku,“ odpověděl nakonec a Námo hlasitě zatleskal.

 

„Bravo! Bravo! Konečně chápeš, o co jde!“

 

Elrohir zavrtěl hlavou, teď už kompletně popletený.

„Ne, nechápu,“ rozkřiknul se, „nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíte! Co má s tímhle vším společného Thrandúil?“

 

„Použij mozek, místo té dýně, co ti sedí na krku! Princ Temného hvozdu nebo Vala Smrti – to je ve výsledku jedno a to samé!“

 

Elrohir vyvalil oči a odtáhnul se od Valy. Myslel Námo… vážně to mohl být…

 

„Myslíte…“ začal a Námo přikývnul.

 

Plný smysl tohoto sdělení byl odhalen a Elrohir sebou plácnul zpátky na matraci, hlava se mu divoce točila.

 

„Ano, tohle jsem chtěl říct. Kdyby chtěl někdo mluvit s Elrondovým synem, měl by chtít mluvit s tebou, penneth. Ale mohl by stejně tak chtít mluvit s tvým bratrem.“

 

***

 

 

V okamžiku, kdy se Glorfindelova hlava dotkla polštáře, usnul elf spánkem spravedlivých. Erestor nicméně zůstal vzhůru. První pohled věnoval Estorelovi, ale dítě poklidně spalo, cumlající si palec a blaženě nevědomé nebezpečí, které mířilo na Středozem.

 

Poradce chodil po pokoji sem a tam, jako divoká kočka v kleci, až se konečně usadil na židli vedle postele, pozorujíc svého manžela, protože nechtěl Glorfindela svým přecházením probudit.

 

Vypadal tak klidně – a tak unaveně. Ano, Glorfindel vypadal vyčerpaně, a i když by to samozřejmě nikdy nepřiznal, Erestor dobře věděl, že stará zranění Fina občas bolí a přál si, aby mohl pro svého milovaného něco udělat. S jeho zlatými vlasy se nenápadně mísily i pramínky stříbrné, viditelné jen pro toho, kdo je hledal. Kruhy okolo očí, hluboké vrásky na jeho krku. Tělo pokryté jizvami, některé zářivě rudé, jiné, starší, vybledle stříbrné. Příšerná jizva po balrogově meči na jeho zádech. Erestor tyto jizvy viděl mnohokrát, když se spolu milovali, mnohokrát líbal každou z nich.

 

Glorfindel byl poznačen svým životem – a byl tím nejkrásnějším elfem, jakého kdy Erestor viděl.

 

Založil si ruce na břiše a trochu se uklidnil, když ucítil měkkou kulatost uvnitř. Pohladil tu vybouleninu, která byla láskyplnou postýlkou jejich nenarozeného děťátka a povzdechl si.

 

Erestor se bál. Okolo Posledního domáckého domu obcházelo něco nebezpečného, připraveného zabíjet a on v srdci cítil k Finovi vlnu lásky, cítil, že ho musí ochránit, udržet ho v bezpečí. Už od začátku, co se znali, byl Glorfindel ten, kdo ochraňoval Erestora, a teď se to, kdoví jak, změnilo. I když nedokázal definovat, co je to za pocit, Erestor instinktivně věděl, že někdo tam venku chce Glorfindela dostat a on sám sobě přísahal, že nikdy nedopustí, aby se jeho nádhernému elfovi něco stalo.

 

Tmavovlasý poradce se naklonil a vtisknul lehoučký polibek na Glorfindelovy rty.

 

„Spi,“ zašeptal, „a já budu střežit tvůj spánek.“

 

Děťátko v břiše ho koplo, úplně poprvé a Erestor se usmál, hladíc své břicho.

 

„Omlouvám se, penneth – samozřejmě jsem chtěl říct, že _my_ ho budeme střežit.“

 

***

 

Elrohir pořád ležel na zádech a ani neotevřel oči, když se Námo posadil vedle něj.

 

„Vypadáš bledě – sluší ti to. Tady, napij se vody,“ řekl Vala a podal mladému elfovi, který byl ještě příliš vyklepaný, než aby uvažoval, odkud se ta nádoba vzala, stříbrný pohár plný chladivé vody. Elrohir se zvedl na jednom lokti, třesoucí se rukou převzal pohár a zhluboka se napil.

 

Pak se pomalu a hluboce nadechl, načež se otočil k Námovi.

 

„Jsem jen obyčejný elf, můj pane, a ani ne nejchytřejší, obávám se. Nevím, jestli Vám můžu věřit nebo ne, ale jsem ochotný Vás vyslechnout. Prosím – povězte mi celý příběh.“

 

Námo chvilku přemýšlel, pak přikývnul a uvelebil se pohodlněji na posteli, těsně vedle Elrohira a bradu si opřel o spojené ruce.

 

„Dobrá. Bývalo nás šestnáct: Manwë a jeho bratr Melkor, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Irmo, Tulkas, Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Vána, Nessa, má vlastní ctihodná osoba a potom… můj bratr, Finwë. Byli jsme tak hrdí na Středozemi a všechny, kdo zde žili, především na Prvorozené. Máte v sobě osvěžující důvěřivost a nevinnost, takže jsme se rozhodli držet nad vámi ochranou ruku. Upřímně, nebylo to čistě jen sobecké rozhodnutí – byli jsme velmi znudění a vy jste nám dali něco, co nás zaměstnalo. Se šestnácti hráči nemůžete hrát tablero dlouho, než vás to znudí.

 

Takže jsme se rozhodli postarat se, abyste se měli dobře. Nebudu tě nudit opakováním historie Valar, jsem si jistý, že ji moc dobře znáš. Všechno mohlo být dokonalé, kdyby dva z nás nebyli nespokojeni se svými úkoly. Melkor žárlil na Manwëho, nejen kvůli tomu, že měl největší moc, ale i proto, že chtěl Vardu, Manwëho ženu, jen pro sebe – a nebudu ti říkat, jaké problémy můžou nastat, když se dva bratři zajímají o tu samou… osobu.“

 

Námo se podíval na Elrohira vědoucím pohledem a mladý elf zrudl.

 

„Prosím, pokračujte,“ řekl rychle a Námo mu vyhověl.

 

„Hádali se, každý den a Melkorova zášť rostla. Jak to pokračovalo, určitě víš. Opustil nás a chtěl zničit vše, co nám bylo drahé, ale díky dvěma úžasným hobitům a zbytku Společenstva jeho plán selhal.

 

Nicméně Melkor nebyl jediný nespokojenec. Můj bratr, Vala Smrti, našel ve své práci až přílišné zalíbení. Těšilo ho přinášet smrt a jeho srdce si užívalo slzy Prvorozených. Když zjistil, že neschvalujeme jeho jednání, pokusil se odvést feu všech Prvorozených do Síní najednou, ale Yavanna ho přistihla a zastavila ho. Odešel od nás a vzal s sebou svůj Prsten Smrti, takže Valar zůstalo jen čtrnáct. Jen osm z nás mělo sílu chránit a vést, takže jeden z nás musel převzít Finwëho místo. Bylo rozhodnuto, že to budu já.“

 

Elrohir naslouchal celému příběhu s rostoucím zmatkem.

 

„Proč vy?“ zeptal se nakonec.

 

„Protože moje moc je jediná, kterou jsou Prvorození schopni cítit i sami. Vaše srdce jsou čistá a milující, nepotřebujete pomoc ode mne.“

 

„Jaká byla Vaše moc, můj pane?“ zeptal se Elrohir, teď už byl zvědavý.

 

Námo neodpověděl hned, položil se na záda a hleděl na překrásně vyřezávaný strop. Elrohir trpělivě čekal a Vala se na něj konečně podíval. Na kratičký moment se Elrohirovi zazdálo, že v temných tůních Valových očí uviděl smutek, ale možná to byla jeho vlastní melancholie, spíš, než Námova.

 

„Byl jsem Vala Lásky, Radosti a Plodnosti, mladý elfe.“

 

Na chvíli bylo ticho a Elrohir se pokusil uspořádat si myšlenky.

 

„Vy, Vala, který život dával, se stal Valou, který život bral? Ale – to je příšerné!“ vyhrkl konečně a Námo jen pokrčil rameny, studujíc pavoučka šplhajícího po pelesti postele.

 

Elrohir se zachvěl.

 

„To je kruté… Jak Vám to mohli udělat? Proč jste to neodmítl?“ ptal se a cítil, jak mu v srdci stoupá hněv na všechny Valar.

 

„Povinnosti nejsou vždy příjemné, mladý elfe. Jsem si jistý, že tuhle lekci ses už ve svém životě naučil.“

 

Elrohir si obtočil jeden ze svých copánků okolo prstu, něco, co dělával, když byl jako elfátko nervózní.

 

„Můj pane – jednou jste říkal, že nemáte srdce, tehdy, když jste si stěžoval, že jsou všichni nespokojení a netrpěliví. A teď mi říkáte, že jste kdysi ostatním přinášel lásku? Jak, bez srdce?“

 

Námo stále studoval pavoučka na své dlouhé cestě a když promluvil, byl od Elrohira stále odvrácený.

 

„Už nemám srdce, penneth,“ řekl konečně, pohled stále přišpendlený na malém zvířátku, „protože kdybych nějaké měl, bylo by zlomené.“

 

***

 

Den odjezdu byl dnem smutku. Eldanar, přes všechno své úsilí udržet statečnou tvář, brečel s nudlí u nosu a nic, co Arwen nebo Aragorn řekli, ho neutěšilo. Orophin i Elladan se cítili stejně, ale kvůli tomu malému se drželi.

 

Celou cestu Eldanar sotva promluvil, odmítal jíst a v noci se pravidelně uplakával do spánku. Sedával v rohu vozu a sledoval cestu k Poslednímu domáckému domu, i když se Roklinka už před několika hodinami ztratila z dohledu.

 

Večer čtvrtého dne strážci rozbili tábor u malého rybníčku, oheň plápolal a všichni se kolem něj sesedli k večeři, jen Eldanar zůstal sedět pod stromem a skrýval tvář ve svém plyšovém drakovi. Tathar byl už tak promáčený slzami, že by se dal ždímat a dětský zármutek se zarýval hluboko do srdcí všech.

 

„Nejsem si jistý, lásko, jestli je to pořád dobrý nápad,“ řekl Aragorn a zabafal ze své dýmky.

 

Arwen, která seděla vedle něj a kojila jejich nejmladší dceru, vzdychla.

 

„Také nejsem šťastná, že ho vidím takhle, ale po tomhle všem pochopí, že mu můžeme nabídnout dobrý život a já ho budu milovat jako jedno z mých vlastních dětí. Chce to čas – vypěstoval si silné pouto k mému adovi a bratrovi a také i k Orophinovi. A nesmíme zapomínat na to, že se právě dozvěděl, že jeho ada zemřel. Tak maličký a už zažil tolik utrpení – to není fér!“

 

Aragorn pohladil svou ženu po vlasech a už se chtěl zvednout a jít pro dítě, když ho ostré hvízdnutí od strážce přimělo sáhnout po meči.

 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se a jeden ze strážných odpověděl: „Jezdec – a velmi rychle se blíží!“

 

„Skřetí zvěd? Je někdo s ním?“

 

Kapitán stráže zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Ne, nemyslím si. Ale pro všechny případy – její výsost a elfátko by se měli schovat,“ dořekl a Arwen už byla na nohou a pobízela Eldanara k lesu.

 

„Eldanare, prosím, pojď se mnou,“ volala, ale elfátko se nepohnulo.

 

„Eldanare! Udělej, co Arwen říká,“ křikl Aragorn a teď konečně Eldanar vzhlédl. Pomaloučku se zvedl a následoval Arwen s Eldarion do lesa.

 

Teď už bylo jezdce vidět. Přibližoval se velmi rychle, ale kopyta koně vydávala překvapivě málo hluku.

 

Aragorn se náhle usmál.

 

„Odložte zbraně,“ přikázal, „ať je to kdokoliv, je to elf, nehrozí nám žádné nebezpečí.“

 

„Elf?“ drbal se kapitán překvapeně na hlavě. „Jak to víte, můj králi? Je stále příliš daleko!“

 

Aragorn se zasmál.

 

„Pokud ho neslyšíte, může to být je elf nebo hobit, můj příteli, a ještě jsem neviděl hobita v uniformě Galadhrim!“

 

Aragorn měl samozřejmě pravdu a když Orophin konečně vjel do tábora a sesedl, přivítal ho objetím.

 

„Přinášíš zprávy od lorda Elronda?“ zeptal se, ale Galadhrim zakroutil hlavou a opatrně se rozhlédl kolem.

 

„Ne, jsem tady, abych-“

 

Orophin neměl šanci dokončit větu, protože Eldanar vystřelil z lesa a jako dělová koule vpadl do jeho paží a Galadhrim elfátko prudce objal a přitáhl si ho pevně do náruče.

 

„Phine, Phine! Oh, tolik se mi stýskalo,“ vzlykal Eldanar a lnul k Orophinovi jako břečťan ke stromu.  

 

„Taky se mi stýskalo, penneth,“ zašeptal Orophin a v jeho hlase bylo zřetelně slyšet dojaté chvění. Pak se otočil k Aragornovi a Arwen a uklonil se.

 

„Velmi se omlouvám. Vím, že jste to mysleli dobře, když jste vzali Eldanara s sebou a já jsem vám velmi vděčný, ale on patří k nám! Omlouvám se, Elladan a já jsme se měli rozhodnout dříve a lord Elrond měl pravdu, jsme oba idioti, ale s vaším dovolením vezmu Eldanara zpátky do Roklinky.“

 

To byla bezesporu ta nejdelší a nejzmatenější řeč, jakou kdy Orophin pronesl. Jeho vlasy, obvykle tak pečlivě sčesané do copánků, mu divoce poletovaly kolem tváře, na nose se mu skvěla šmouha a bylo zcela jasné, že kdo se pokusí vzít mu dítě, bude riskovat brzké zavraždění.

 

Aragorn se usmál a Arwen, která se mu postavila po bok, setřela slzu.

 

„Co na to říkáš, Eldanare – chtěl bys žít s těmihle bláznivými elfy?“ zeptal se král, zatímco Eldanar jen zíral na Orophina.

 

„Můžu zůstat s tebou?“ zašeptal a Orophin nadšeně přikývnul.

 

„Ano – ale jen jestli chceš. Elladan už začal s vymalováváním tvé komnaty; zrovna teď maluje na stěny kačenky.“

 

„Ano, ano, chci! Hrozně chci!“ vykřikl Eldanar a skočil Orophinovi do náruče.

 

„Teď jsem tvoje elfátko, ne?“ zeptal se a Orophin přikývnul.

 

„Ano, teď jsi moje a Elladanovo elfátko.“

 

„Ale Haldir je taky tvoje elfátko – nebude na mě naštvaný?“ zeptal se Eldanar, protože se trochu bál čelit rozzlobenému Haldirovi. Navíc měl tajný plán oženit se s Ostružiní, až bude velký, ale to by Haldir teď asi nedovolil. A co když se Králík rozhodne ho sníst? Eldanar zblednul.

 

Orophin se rozesmál a políbil elfátko na čelo.

 

„Neboj se, penneth. Dokud se s ním budeš dělit o zákusky, bude tě Haldir hluboce milovat!“

 

Pak se oba posadili k ohni, Eldanar si konečně uvědomil, jaký má hlad a když si do pusy nacpal tolik lembasu a pečeného králíka, kolik bylo možné, dotýkal se znovu a znovu Orophinových copánků, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že jeho milovaný Phin je pořád tady.

 

Eldanar brzy zíval, unavený z té citové bouře v posledních dnech. Už napůl spal, když zahlédl toho neznámého elfa, se kterým mluvil minulou noc, takže se ani nedivil, kde se tady vzal.

 

„Měl jste pravdu,“ zamumlal z polospánku a znovu zívnul. „Všechno se nakonec spravilo.“

 

Orophin se na dítě podíval se zmatkem ve tváři, ale když viděl, že Eldanar skoro spí, už o tom nepřemýšlel.

 

Nicméně Námo jej slyšel velmi dobře.

 

***

 

 

Podle králova rozkazu se všech 40 členů Thrandúilovy rady, každý zastupující jeden rod, sešlo v Rudé síni, která získala své jméno podle červeného písku pokrývajícího podlahu. Od starých časů se nic nezměnilo: jednotliví členové seděli na kamenných lavicích a Thrandúil na trůnu z těžkého dubového kmene, časem zčernalého a tvrdého jako kámen. Pochodně na zdech blikaly a celá scéna působila jako z dávných časů.

 

Když se všichni shromáždili, Thrandúil pozvedl ruku a celá místnost ztichla.

 

„Páni, lordové, bratři. Přišel vzkaz od lorda Elronda z Roklinky a jsou to špatné zprávy! Povstalo nové zlo, celá Středozem je v nebezpečí a byli jsme vyzváni, abychom se připojili do aliance s ostatními říšemi proti nepříteli.“

 

Thrandúil chvíli počkal, aby dal radě čas přežvýkat to překvapení a pak znovu pozvedl ruku. Erduil, hlava rodu ze Severního Hvozdu, pokročil kupředu.

 

„Můj králi – myslel jsem, že Prsten byl zničen! Kdo je tedy ten nepřítel? A jak můžeme vědět, že je Temný hvozd opravdu v nebezpečí?“

 

Thrandúil vrhl krátký pohled na Amarise, který mu věnoval uklidňující úsměv, a pak se obrátil k radě.

 

„Melkor nebyl jediný Vala, který zradil a dal se na cestu zla. Je tady někdo jiný, někdo, o kom jsme si mysleli, že patří pouze do legend, pohádek vyprávěných u krbu. Ale legendy jsou pravdivé a nyní nový Temný pán shromažďuje své síly; skrývá se v Tíngelském hvozdu, připraven vyrazit na Středozem a zničit nás!“

 

Erduil zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Můj králi, jaký máme důkaz, že je to pravda? Jen slovo Půlelfa?“

 

Amaris se zamračil, když slyšel ta slova, ale zůstal zatím zticha.

 

„Máme důkaz! Neposlal bych své bojovníky do války bez dobrého důvodu – nebo se snad snažíte něco naznačit, lorde?“ zeptal se Thrandúil a Erduil rychle zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Ne, můj králi. Ale prosím, pochopte – máme obavy. Když se vrátil Váš bratr, vznikla otázka, jestli stále zůstáváte naším králem, nebo jestli na trůn nastoupí on. Šíří se jisté fámy, můj králi, komu vlastně trůn náleží. Prý si Váš bratr přeje vládnout, prý chce změnit naše zvyky a prý je dobrý přítel všech těch půlelfů v Roklince. Máme obavy, můj králi, že se nakonec staneme jen výběžkem Roklinky – a jsme překvapení, že jste změnil svůj názor ohledně lorda Elronda.“

 

Rozpoutala se zuřivá debata mezi členy rady. Thrandúil vzdychl – ano, byla pravda, že byl vždy v opozici proti Roklince a k Elrondovi choval hlubokou nechuť, ale za všechna ta století se také naučil, že žádný národ nepřežije sám. Samozřejmě, od respektu k Elrondovi k alianci s Roklinkou je velký krok. Nejdůležitější krok přicházel právě teď a Thrandúil potřeboval opatrně rozvažovat své činy.  Erduil byl nebezpečný protivník, jeden z těch, co si přáli vrátit Temný hvozd do starých dob, kdy byl kompletně odříznutý od zbytku Středozemě, protože pokládal elfy z Roklinky za slabé a zakrnělé a nenáviděl všechny půlelfy s kapitální vášní.

 

Erduil, Thrandúilův synovec, byl třetí v pořadí v nároku na temnohvozdský trůn. Jeho šance na královský post byly vysoké, s Thrandúilem ve válce a Legolasem na výpravě s malou šancí na návrat. Pak se vrátil Amaris, což narušilo jeho vysoko mířící plány, i když se králův starší bratr zdál být slabý a hloupý a rozhodně to nebyl válečník. Abychom to zkrátili, Erduil se rozhodl, že Temný hvozd potřebuje nového krále a na tuhle pozici si dosadil svou vlastní osobu.

 

Amaris, který dosud seděl bez pohnutí mezi ostatními členy rady, zvedl ruku a veškerá diskuze zničehonic ustala a oči všech přítomných se upřely na něj.

 

„Vaše loajalita a oddanost mému bratrovi je obdivuhodná, lorde Erduile. Skoro bych se rozplakal. Nicméně, Vaše protesty jsou zbytečné. Nemám nejmenší zájem stát se hlavou rodu, tím méně pak králem. Můj bratr provedl svůj lid přes mnohá nebezpečí a dělal to dobře. Jen hlupák by žádal, aby odstoupil, a má nana ze mě nevychovala žádného hlupáka. U matek ostatních si tím nejsem tak jistý. Také jsem zde nechtěl zůstat dlouho; jen jsem chtěl vidět svou rodinu, ale jakmile vyhrajeme tuto válku, odpluji do Valinoru. A my vyhrajeme, jen pokud budou naše síly jednotné. Roklinka nás potřebuje a my potřebujeme Roklinku!“

 

Erduil zíral na Amarise a ani se nesnažil skrývat vztek.

 

„Lorde Amarisi – se vší úctou, nevíte, o čem tady mluvíte! Poslední tisíciletí jste strávil v Síních čekání a já nebudu zastírat, že jste očividně trochu zaspal dobu. Doporučuji Vám, abyste se vrátil ke skládání básní a pošťuchování dvorních dam a tyto záležitosti přenechal těm, kdo ví, o co kráčí!“

 

Členové rady a s nimi i Thrandúil zadrželi dech. Tohle byla výzva – otevřená výzva mířící na celou královskou rodinu a dokonce i Legolas, který byl na míle vzdálený přátelství se strýcem, se automaticky natáhl pro zbraň. Ovšem Amaris se jen usmál a uklonil hlavu.

 

Erduil, který nevěděl, že v nejlepším se má přestat, to vzal jako známku slabosti a dodal: „A když už známe celý plán – kdo by nás vedl do této války? Lord Elrond ozbrojený náprstky? Nebo možná strašlivý mistr Erestor, mávající svitky?“

 

Někteří se zasmáli, ale Amaris je utnul pohybem ruky.

 

„Ticho – poslouchejte! I když se neucházím o trůn, stále patřím ke královské rodině. Středozem čelí velkému zlu, které můžeme přemoci jen budeme-li bojovat jednotně, bok po boku s Lothlórienem a Roklinkou – a pod velením Vysokého krále!“

 

Kdybyste v té chvíli upustili špendlík, byl by dopad slyšet jako rána z děla, nikdo se po této výzvě neodvažoval ani nadechnout.

 

Erduil se zatvářil jako by kousl do citronu a zrudl.

 

„Vysoký král?“ zařval. „Jak se odvažuješ nám tohle navrhovat? Už jsi zapomněl, že je zodpovědný za smrt tolika našich lidí? Raději bych zemřel rukou Temného pána, než bojovat po boku toho vraha!“

 

Skočil přímo před Amarise a zuřivě mu funěl do tváře.

 

Ten jen pozvedl jedno obočí.

 

„Jediný, kdo může za smrt našich bratrů, a já nejsem rád, že to musím připomínat, je můj otec. Oropher neposlouchal rady, chtěl velet po svém a vedl nás na smrt jen proto, že mu sláva v bitvě byla přednější než životy jeho mužů. Vysoký král zachránil životy mnoha našich bratrů a sám pro ně zemřel. Chceš snad také zemřít? No, já tě zastavovat nebudu, Erduile, a přeji ti mnoho šťastných tisíciletí v Síních čekání – ale co tvoje žena? Tvoje děti? Jsi ochoten je také obětovat? Nebo si snad myslíš, že je Temný pán ušetří? Jestli si to myslíš, tak jsi větší blázen, než za jakého jsem tě měl. Nebo hůř, jsi zbabělec!“

 

Erduil zrudl jako malina a sáhl po meči.

 

„Nikdo mě nebude nazývat zbabělcem – nejméně zrádce vlastního lidu! Myslíš, že jsme hlupáci? Myslíš, že vážně nevíme, co jsi dělal za války? Že jediný důvod, proč jsi tam šel, bylo zahřívání Gil-galadovy postele? A ty se nás snažíš poučovat komu máme věřit? Jediné, co chceš, je dostat náš lid pod Gil-galadovu nadvládu – nepopírej to! Zkus mě ještě jednou nazvat zbabělcem a já ti vyříznu to tvé zrádné srdce z těla!“  

 

Thrandúil vyskočil, připraven rozzlobeného lorda pořádně zpérovat, ale Amaris ho zadržel a kývnul na Erduila.

 

„Vyzýváš mě? Dobrá, je to tvé právo! Uvidíme, čí srdce bude krvácet, Erduile ze Severního hvozdu!“

 

Amaris si svlékl tuniku a dobře slyšel obdivné šeptání, když elfové uviděli jeho tetování. Možná, že byl Amaris zrádce a Gil-galadův mazlíček, jak mu bylo předhazováno – ale i přes své mládí nesl znamení skutečného válečníka.

 

„Tady,“ řekl Legolas a podal Amarisovi jeden ze svých bojových nožů – ten na okamžik zaváhal, než si ho vzal. Podíval se Legolasovi do očí a princ se na něj upřímně usmál. „Přeji ti hodně štěstí – strýčku,“ řekl a Amaris se usmál nazpět.

 

„Děkuji, drahý synovče. Slibuji, že nezneuctím tvé ostří.“

 

Pak se obrátil k Erduilovi, ostatní elfové ustoupili a oba lordi kolem sebe začali kroužit.

 

Erduil byl nervózní a pot mu tekl po obočí. Tohle nešlo tak, jak plánoval – udělal velkou chybu, že Amarise podcenil. Tohle nebyl básník ani pisálek svitků, tohle byl válečník a někdo, kdo očividně vůbec neměl strach, protože se usmíval.

 

„Tak pojď, Erduile, no co ještě čekáš? Budeme kolem sebe tancovat celý den?“ zašklebil se Amaris a Erduil vyrazil, míříc na Amarisovu hruď, ale druhý elf se pohnul tak rychle, že ostří jen prosvištělo vzduchem.

 

„To nebylo špatné – na začátečníka… Zkus to znovu,“ řekl Amaris a nechal Erduila přijít blíž.

 

Měl být chytřejší, měl ignorovat Amarisovy očividné pokusy ho naštvat, ale Erduil si nemohl pomoci – byl naštvaný, velmi naštvaný a rozum mu zastíral rudý závoj vzteku. Musí vyhrát tenhle zápas, musí – nebo ztratí přede všemi tvář. Takže zaútočil znovu, tentokrát se mu přinejmenším podařilo zasadit dlouhý (ovšem ne moc hluboký) sek přes Amarisův bok.

 

„To bylo lepší, ale pořád nejsi lepší než elfátko,“ zazubil se Amaris, naprosto ignorujíc šrám, a teď se pohnul dopředu, tak rychle, že Erduil neměl čas zareagovat a když se Amarisův nůž zakousl do jeho boku, zavyl. Pořád ale na druhého elfa nedosáhl.

 

Erduil se rozzuřil, rozmáchl se mečem a sekal znovu a znovu, ale ani jedinkrát se mu nepodařilo zasáhnout Amarise, který se pohyboval rychle jako lesní duch. Vypadalo to, jako by světlovlasý elf předváděl elegantní a přitom bizarní tanec, ve kterém rozzlobený lord ze Severního hvozdu vypadal čím dál víc neohrabaně. Erduil se rozhodl pro novou taktiku, vrhl se kupředu, podrazil Amarisovi nohy, strhl ho k zemi a dopadl na něj. Amaris se rychle zorientoval a teď se oba elfí lordi váleli v prachu a bojovali. Erduil se snažil Amarise přitlačit k zemi, ale světlovlasý elf se mu vysmekl, načež ho Erduil praštil, tvrdě, a Amarisovy rty se zbarvily krví. Odvalil se a tentokrát to byl on, kdo zasadil úder do Erduilova zraněného boku, až lordovi bolestí vyhrkly slzy.

 

Amaris využil okamžik rozptýlení, aby přitlačil Erduila k zemi a než se lord stačil vzpamatovat, už ho měl na zádech a pod krkem cítil smrtící chlad nabroušeného ostří.

 

„Takže, lorde Erduile ze Severního hvozdu, vypadá to, že králův mazlíček pořád ví, jak kousat!“

 

Přitlačil na ostří, až proniklo měkkou kůží Erduilova krku a objevila se krev. Byla to jen malá ranka, sotva škrábnutí, ale Amaris cítil, že ji musí udělat. Přiblížil svou tvář těsně k Erduilově a usmál se.

 

„Jak překrásně vypadáš ve své porážce, Erduile,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a znovu se usmál. Erduil si pomyslel, že nikdy neviděl nic příšernějšího než tenhle úsměv a zíral na světlovlasého elfa, strach v očích. Nenáviděl Amarise, nenáviděl ho z hloubi svého srdce, ale ve stejnou chvíli si uvědomoval těžké, silné tělo na svém a na maličký okamžik zatoužil slíznout z Amarisových rtů krev.

 

Tlak ostří zmizel a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Amaris hází nůž Legolasovi, který ho zachytil ve vzduchu za ostří, otřel ho o nohavici a zasunul nůž zpět do pouzdra, ve tváři pyšný úsměv.

 

Amaris Erduila nepustil, jen mu sevřel zápěstí a přitlačil mu je k hrudníku. „Doufám, že teď dáváš pozor, Erduile, protože to řeknu pouze jednou: Thrandúil je tvůj král. Sloužíš mu. Já jsem tvůj pán a také mi sloužíš. A budeš následovat Gil-galada – až do smrti, bude-li třeba – protože to je jediný způsob, jak zachránit náš lid. A jestli ještě jednou pomyslíš na trůn nebo se podíváš na mého bratra jinak než s respektem, rozpářu ti břicho a tvými vnitřnostmi nakrmím vrány mistra Erestora! Vyjádřil jsem se jasně?“

 

Erduil těžce polknul a přikývnul, se vztekem, ale doopravdy.

 

„Dobře,“ řekl Amaris, „jsem rád, že i dnes můžu být svědkem takovéto zdvořilé konverzace mezi dvěma urozenými elfími lordy!“

 

Jediným rychlým pohybem se zvedl a odstoupil. Po těle mu stékala směs krve, potu a prachu, zdůrazňující každý sval a vlasy se mu lepily na krk. Sebral svou tuniku a odkráčel, sledován 44 páry očí.

 

„Tohle,“ zamumlal Thrandúil Legolasovi, jakmile byl zase schopen promluvit, „byla ta nejpozoruhodnější věc, jakou jsem v životě viděl.“

 

Legolas, pořád zírající za Amarisem, nepřítomně přikývnul.

 

„Ano, otče – to byl boj.“

 

„Nemluvil jsem o boji,“ zavrtěl hlavou Thrandúil, „viděl jsem ho bojovat už dříve, věděl jsem, že to skončí takhle.“

 

Legolas, lehce zmatený, se podíval na otce.

 

„Tak co byla ta nejpozoruhodnější věc, jakou jsi kdy viděl, ada?“

 

„Vidět 40 členů rady s erekcí,“ odpověděl Thrandúil a pošoupnul si korunu, která mu sklouzla za ucho, zpět na své místo.

 

***

 

 

„To je velmi zvláštní vůně,“ řekl Glorfindel a začichal. Celeborn vzhlédl a také nasál vzduch.

 

„Máš pravdu – muškátový oříšek, pokud se nemýlím?“ řekl a Fin přikývnul. Oba lordi si vyšli na krátkou procházku, aby prodiskutovali některá vylepšení týkající se stráží; Celeborn nabídl svou pomoc, protože se cítil neužitečně, když jen seděl na zadku a točil palci mlýnek,  a Glorfindel uvítal jeho nabídku. Teď se oba rozhlíželi, odkud jde ta zvláštní vůně.

 

Celeborn si protřel oči.

 

„U Valar, jsem tak unavený, Glorfindeli. Vadilo by ti, kdybychom se vrátili do Posledního domáckého domu?“

 

Fin zívnul a zakroutil hlavou.

 

„Vůbec ne – taky se cítím unaveně, možná bych měl…“

 

Oba elfové se zakymáceli, nohy poněkud nejisté. Byli unavení, tak unavení… A pak se Glorfindel svalil, hluboce spící ještě než se dotknul země; Celeborn ho vzápětí následoval, praštil se tvrdě do hlavy o kámen, ale už nic necítil, neboť také spal.

 

Zpoza okolních keřů a stromů se vynořilo několik mužů a zle se šklebili.

 

„Ha! Skvělej matroš, funguje perfektně. Teď je naložte a ujistěte se, že nejsou zranění víc než je nezbytně nutný, nebo nám Pán urve hlavy,“ přikázal kapitán žoldáků a muži se chopili Celeborna s Glorfindelem a táhli je do vozu ukrytého za stromy.

 

***

 

Erestor upustil svitek, který právě četl – dělo se něco příšerného, to věděl! Strach se dotkl jeho srdce, chladný a bolestivý a on vyběhl z komnaty, dolů po schodišti to bral přes tři schody a křičel Glorfindelovo jméno znovu a znovu. Jako by opakování milovaného jména mohlo uchránit jeho manžela před zlem.

 

Ale hluboko ve svém srdci Erestor věděl, že je příliš pozdě.

 

***

 

 

Elrohir, který hledal dědečka, uviděl dva strážné spící pod stromem a bylo jedno, jak moc s nimi třásl, nevzbudili se. To bylo velmi divné. Už chtěl běžet pro otce, když uslyšel mužské hlasy.

 

Neobvyklé – lidé byli častými návštěvníky Roklinky, ale tohle byl přízvuk, který už velmi dlouho neslyšel.

 

„Co tady můžou chtít Breonovi lidé? A hlavně, proč o tom nic nevím?“ přemýšlel, vytasil meč, pro jistotu, a pomalu zamířil za zvukem.

 

Když uviděl muže, snažící se naložit na vůz dva bezvládné elfy, jediné, co ho napadlo, bylo zaječet na ně: „Okamžitě toho nechte! Kdo jste? Co tady děláte? Nechte je být, hned!“

 

 Muži nejen že neodpověděli, ale navíc na něj zaútočili. A i když byl Elrohir skvělý válečník, převyšovali ho počtem a na jeho zoufalé volání nepřiběhly žádné stráže. Ve vzduchu se vznášela silná vůně muškátového oříšku a Elrohir se najednou cítil tak unavený… Stěží uzvedl meč…

 

Elrohir ucítil, jak se mu ostří jednoho z mečů zakouslo do boku, ale necítil žádnou bolest. Jen únavu a chlad. Mladý elf zavřel oči, nepřál si nic jiného než spát, zatímco mu po boku stékala krev a dopadala do trávy.

 

„Následuj mě, dítě,“ uslyšel náhle už dobře známý hlas. Z posledních sil, které ještě sebral, otevřel Elrohir oči.

 

Byl to Námo. Samozřejmě, že to byl on, kdo jiný? Jeho hlas pro jednou nebyl posměšný nebo škádlivý, pouze tichý a uklidňující. Úder do hlavy Elrohira téměř omráčil, uslyšel prasknout kost, ale jediné, co vnímal, byl Vala Smrti naklánějící se nad ním, hlavu nakloněnou a studující ho jako malé dítě motýlka na květině.

 

Elrohir měl udělat to nejdůležitější rozhodnutí svého života: zemřít nebo nezemřít? Věřit Námovi, že vezme jeho feu do Síní čekání, nebo riskovat, že skončí navždy v temnotě? Byl Námo dobrý nebo zlý? Nebo, jak mu jednou vysvětloval, neutrální? Elrohir se snažil najít nějakou emoci v těch černých tůních, které měl Námo místo očí, ale nebylo v nich vůbec nic.

 

„Pojď ke mně, Elrohire,“ řekl Námo a rozevřel paže. Možná to bylo tím, jak vyslovil jeho jméno, nebo promluvil nějaký vnitřní hlas, ale když se další meč zakousl do jeho nohy, Elrohir se natáhl k Námovi a Vala Smrti se usmál, berouc ho do náruče.

 

„Tenhle má dost, kapitáne,“ ušklíbl se rusovlasý žoldák a vytrhl meč z Elrohirovy nohy.

 

„Fajn, tak pojďme, než dorazí další špičatouší,“ odpověděl kapitán, naposledy kopnul do elfova bezvládného těla a šel popohnat zbytek jednotky, která už naložila spoutané a umlčené lordy na vůz, a nemohl se dočkat, až opustí tohle místo. Glorfindel i Celeborn byli stále v bezvědomí, které je ušetřilo pohledu na vraždu Elrohira.

 

Žoldák se rudými vlasy pohlédl na bezvládné tělo a rozmáchl se mečem, aby zasadil poslední ránu.

 

„Jen se ujišťuju, že se nezvedneš a nebudeš dělat problémy, fešáku,“ zavrčel, ale než mohl zaseknout ostří do Elrohirova těla, něco se ho dotklo – bylo to, jako by se jeho srdce dotkla ledová ruka, po těle mu přeběhl mráz a on se svalil na zem mrtvý, ještě než stačil dokončit myšlenku.

 

Kapitán se ještě ohlédl, viděl, že jeho muž upadl, ale nevrátil se podívat, jestli je naživu – na jednom životu nezáleželo. Jediné, co bylo důležité, bylo splnění rozkazu; kdyby selhal, přišel by o život. Takže rychle zamířili do lesa a zatímco žoldáci, neustále se rozhlížející, odváželi své zajatce, chránění černou magií a neviditelní pro strážné, ptáci dál zpívali, jako by se nic nestalo.

 

***

 

 

Samet? Ne. Hedvábí? Taky ne. Sametové hedvábí? Elrohir se nedokázal rozhodnout, ale cokoliv to bylo, zanechávalo to neuvěřitelně úžasný pocit na kůži, takže si otíral tvář o tu měkkou látku jako kočka, která chce být hlazená. Byl v teple, pohodlí a nikdy se necítil tak spokojeně. Ve vzduchu se vznášela zvláštní vůně, trochu jako muškátový oříšek, trochu jako kůže a někdo ho držel. A protože byl Elrohir zvědavý elf, živý nebo mrtvý, otevřel oči, aby zjistil, kde je a kdo ho to drží.

 

Byl nikde. Uprostřed ničeho. Představit si „nic“ byl nemožný úkol – on a Elladan se často snažili představovat si nepředstavitelné věci, jako věčnost nebo nicotu a teď byl přímo uprostřed ní. To pro něj bylo až příliš na pochopení, takže raději zaměřil svou pozornost na toho, kdo ho držel.

 

Byl to Námo a ta látka, která byla na Elrohirově kůži tak příjemná, byla jeho černá vesta. Semišová, jak teď viděl a Elrohir přemýšlel, jaké zvíře mohlo mít tak hebkou kůži. Pak si uvědomil, že to není zrovna ta správná věc, o které má dumat, když je mrtvý.

 

Námo měl na sobě lovecký oblek, celý černý a zdálo se, jako by jeho vlasy žily svým vlastním životem, když mu splývaly po ramenou jako černé vody Bruinen. Elrohir zvedl ruku a dotknul se jednoho copánku sepnutého dole stříbrnou sponou. Připadalo mu, jako by mu sám vyklouzával, ale byl hedvábně jemný na dotek, tak ho pronásledoval prsty. Pramínek černých vlasů se mu něžně obtočil kolem zápěstí a polaskal ho. Prohlédl si důkladně ji sponu – byla stříbrná, nebo alespoň tak vypadala, a měla tvar lebky. _Jak vkusné_ , pomyslel si Elrohir, _bojím se z čeho bude jeho trůn._

 

„Takže už ses konečně probudil?“ promluvil Námo a poprvé mohl Elrohir opravdu slyšet jeho hlas – v uších, ne jen v mysli – a rozhodl se, že se mu jeho hlas líbí. Námo mluvil s přízvukem, ale s jakým, to Elrohir nedokázal určit; přesto mu byl povědomý. Vzhlédl k jeho tváři a okamžitě zase zavřel oči, protože dívat se do Námových očí bylo jako hledět až za věčnost a Elrohir to nedokázal unést.

 

„Podívej se na mě, Elrohire,“ přikázal Námo, ale Elrohir odmítal poslechnout, tak hrozivý byl onen první pohled. Zabořil tvář do Námova hrudníku a zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Nemůžu, můj pane, vidět znovu věčnost by mě zabilo,“ zašeptal a kupodivu na tváři ucítil tiché otřesy hrudníku, jak se Námo smál.

 

„Tvá nelogičnost je velmi osvěžující, penneth. Jak by tě to mohlo zabít, když už mrtvý jsi?“

 

Mrtvý. Jistě. Byl mrtvý. Na to úplně zapomněl.

 

Elrohir mrknul nahoru a odvážil se vrhnout další rychlý pohled na Námovu tvář.

 

„Jste krásný,“ zašeptal a dotknul se Námovy tváře.

 

„Taky si myslím,“ potvrdil Námo, „půvabná tvář mi usnadňuje práci, dítě. Vy elfové, se svou fascinací krásou, jdete raději za rovným nosem a bezchybnou pokožkou, než za jeskyním trolem s hnisavými vředy.“

 

Tohle byla na Valu rozhodně podivná konverzace, ale upřímně, kdy nebyla konverzace s Námem podivná?

 

„Jsi nádherný, Elrohire, víc, než jsem myslel. Vidím pouze tvého ducha, když tě zavolám, tebe i všechny ostatní elfy. Jsi jako letní vánek nebo vůně nádherné květiny, ale zmizíš dřív, než jeden plně ocení tvou přítomnost.“

 

Naklonil se k Elrohirovi, hledíc mu z očí do očí a mladý elf se zachvěl, když viděl rudé plameny tančící ve Valových očích.

 

„Tak vidíš, nádherný Elrohire – věděl jsem, že tě nakonec získám. Na dobré věci se vyplatí počkat.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorčiny poznámky: Idea "Valy Lásky" vzešla (ne, vyskočila!) z konverzace na vývěsce EOASu s Eveiyou, Magickou Krysou, Anu a Anand, když Anand zmínila, že v univerzu nějaký Vala Lásky chybí. Žádám Valar o svolení, snad mi ho dopřejí. Také vím, že existují diskuze o tom, jestli Sauron může být počítán mezi Valar nebo ne - podle mě ano! Lucifer je koneckonců také padlý anděl. V dost širokém smyslu slova, já vím...
> 
> Námův ďábelský bratr: mé příběhy jsou v zásadě mýdlové opery, se všemi možnými i nemožnými klišé... A "zlý bratr" tady nemůže chybět, takže tady ho máte - Finwë, původní Vala Smrti! A taky nejzajímavější postava... :D


	3. Kapitola 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po "menší" přestávce (to víte, školní povinnosti se samy neudělají!) pokračujeme v krasojízdě! V minulé kapitole jsme naše hrdiny opustili ve velmi dramatické situaci a vy všichni už máte určitě napětím okousané všechny nehty... :D

Kapitola 3.  

****  
_"What have I become?_  
 _My sweetest friend_  
 _Everyone I know_  
 _Goes away in the end_  
 _And you could have it all_  
 _my empire of dirt."_  
  
_"Hurt"_ \- Johnny Cash (orig. NIN)

 

***

 

 „Tak vidíš, nádherný Elrohire – věděl jsem, že tě nakonec získám. Na dobré věci se vyplatí počkat.“

 

Kdyby Elrohirovi ještě bilo srdce, zcela jistě by se teď zastavilo. Takže měl pravdu – Námo ho podvedl. Elrohir pomyslel na svou rodinu, přátele – věděl, že budou mít z jeho smrti zlomené srdce a přitom k ní nemuselo vůbec dojít, kdyby nebyl tak naivní a nevěřil Valovi.

 

Elrohir zatoužil moci tlouct hlavou do zdi, ale protože ho Námo stále svíral v objetí, jaksi to nešlo.

 

Vala si povzdychl.

 

„Ach ano, jak nádherný. Strašná škoda, že si tě nemůžu nechat.“

 

„Co?“

 

Elrohir zamrkal a Námo se ušklíbnul.

 

„Ano, já vím, je to pro tebe hrozně skličující, že to musíš slyšet: bez pochyb bys rád zůstal, ale musíš se vrátit.“

 

„Vrátit?“

 

Námo protočil oči.

 

„Uvítal bych, penneth, kdybys přestal jako papoušek opakovat vše, co řeknu. Samozřejmě, že se musíš vrátit, tvůj čas ještě nenadešel. Máš před sebou ještě mnoho nudných tisíciletí, což je smutné, ale nedá se s tím nic dělat!“

 

„Myslel jsem…“ začal Elrohir, ale byl přerušen Námem, který se teď tvářil značně otráveně.

 

„Přemýšlíš příliš často, mladý elfe. Kdyby elfové více snili a méně mysleli, byli by šťastnější a méně otravní. A teď spi.“

 

Spánek byla pochopitelně ta poslední věc, na kterou Elladan myslel, ale jeho víčka byla náhle jako z olova a oči se mu samy zavřely.

 

Námo pohlédl dolů na bezvědomého elfa a přejel pohledem krví potřísněné vlasy a hlubokou ránu v jeho boku. Když zvedl pohled, viděl, jak k němu běží mnoho elfů, Erestor v čele, róba mu poletuje a vlasy vlají, těsně následovaný Elrondem a Elladanem. Za okamžik budou tady, postarají se o Elrohira a pomohou mu se uzdravit.

 

A protože léčení nebyla jeho silná stránka a protože Námo cítil, že na jeden den toho bylo dost, vrátil se do Síní čekání.

 

***

 

 

Erestor a Elrond doběhli téměř současně k místu, kde na zkrvavené trávě ležel Elrohir a jeho bezvládné, nehybné tělo uprostřed kaluže krve bylo jako úder přímo do žaludku. Po překonání prvního šoku sebral Elrond veškerý svůj klid a sílu, neboť teď byl léčitel a na slzy bude čas později – teď se musel postarat o svého syna.

 

Poklekl vedle Elrohira a pokusil se nahmatat puls. Unikl mu úlevný vzdech.

 

„Díky Valar, je naživu,“ řekl Erestorovi, který už byl úplně bílý a očima prohledával okolí ve snaze najít nějakou stopu po svém manželovi. Ale nic tady nebylo – jen těžce zraněný Elrohir a mrtvé tělo nějakého muže. Erestor věděl, že se tu událo něco zlého. Jen doufal, že Elrohir bude schopen říct jim co.

 

„Jak vážná jsou jeho zranění?“ zeptal se poradce a také poklekl vedle Elrohira.

 

Elrond neodpověděl, jen  přikázal strážím, aby sehnali nosítka. Ano, Elrohir byl stále naživu, ale na jak dlouho? Jeho záda byla samá rána, hluboké seknutí na jeho boku stále krvácelo a z tváře se mu vytrácela všechna barva.

 

V Elrondově srdci se usídlil strach a také čím dál víc rostoucí vztek. Vztek a nenávist k těm, kdo způsobili tento zločin. Elladan a Erestor mu pomohli naložit Elrohira na nosítka, tváří dolů, aby ještě nezhoršili jeho rány, kdyby s ním nevhodně pohnuli, a pomalu táhli svůj náklad do Domů Uzdravování.

 

Orophin zůstal na místě a spolu s Haldirem a Melou se dívali na mrtvého smrtelníka.

 

„Žoldák – co myslíte?“ řekl Mela a Orophin přikývnul.

 

„Podívejme se, jestli u sebe nemá něco, co nám řekne odkud je. Podle těch šatů vypadá spíš jako lovec, ale těžko říct.“

 

Poklekl vedle těla a začal prohledávat jeho kapsy. Našel lovecký nůž, pytlík tabáku, rybářský vlasec, dva háčky a stříbrnou minci.

 

Orophin se otřásl, vstal a opatrně si prohlížel minci. Na chviličku jen zíral na znak vyražený ne jedné straně, dokud ho ze zamyšlení nevytrhl Melův hlas: „Našel jsi něco? Je na té minci něco zajímavého?“

 

Orophin neodpovídal. Tu minci poznal moc dobře. Zaťal ruku v pěst tak silně, že se mu ostré okraje mince zaryly do masa.

 

_\--- Orophinova vzpomínka ---_

_Byli čtyři a tlačili se těsně k sobě jako mladí ptáčci v hnízdě – nejen, aby se zahřáli, ale také, aby si navzájem poskytli útěchu. Muži, stovky mužů, ženy, dokonce i děti. Vypadali zvláštně, strašidelně, a ani jedno z elfátek nerozumělo jejich jazyku. Občas se zasmáli, hlasitě a tvrdě, mnohokrát na choulící se elfátka zírali a šťouchali do nich prsty._

_Ještě před týdnem si Orophin hrál s kamarády v lese, smál se se svými rodiči, šplhal po stromech a zkoušel chytat ryby v jezeře poblíž malé vesničky, ve které všichni žili. Pak se najednou, v okamžiku mezi jedním momentem a tím druhým, všechno změnilo. Byl tam křik a oheň a muži s meči a noži. Orophin si nepamatoval přesně, co se vlastně stalo, ale věděl, že on a jeho přátelé byli chyceni, když se snažili vylézt na stromy, aby se ukryli. Ti muži je pronásledovali na koních. Jeden z nich ho uhodil, svázal mu ruce a přehodil si ho přes sedlo jako pytel ovsa._

_Cesta trvala dva dny a ani Orophinovi, ani nikomu jinému nedali nic k jídlu. Později pochopil, že je to běžná metoda mezi otrokáři jak zajistit klid a ticho._

_A teď stáli tady, svázaní dohromady jako kuřata a i když Orophin a jeho přátelé nerozuměli jazyku, kterým ti muži mluvili, věděli velmi dobře, že tohle je trh a oni jsou právě prodáváni. Prodávající byl vysoký, vážně vypadající muž s krátce zastřiženým vousem – Orophin, který nikdy neviděl smrtelníka, si pomyslel, že je velmi zvláštní mít vlasy i na tváři, ale raději si to nechal pro sebe. Kupující podal otrokáři několik mincí, pak křikl nějaké rozkazy a čtyři elfátka byla odvedena ke kádi s horkou vodou a pečlivě umyta. Bylo jim rozdáno jídlo a, kupodivu, s nimi bylo zacházeno dobře, ale Orophin měl tušení, že je to jen kvůli tomu, aby je udrželi v dobré kondici a dostali tak za ně víc peněz._

_Když býval mladší, poslouchal Orophin pohádky vyprávěné u krbu, takže věděl, kdo jsou to otrokáři a co se jemu a jeho přátelům stalo. Rozhodl se, že nejlepší taktikou bude poslouchat a využít první příležitost k útěku._

_Prodávající teď živě diskutoval se dvěma muži. První měl na sobě draze vypadající plášť s mnoha zlatými ozdobami a byl ověšený tolika šperky, že to působilo až nevkusně. Orophin si pomyslel, že střih tohohle oděvu je strašně nepraktický – vůbec ne jako ty jednoduché, elegantní róby, které nosili vznešení elfové._

_Druhý muž měl na sobě obyčejné oblečení; jeho ruce byly velké a špinavé a jeho tvář zakrýval velký vybledlý šátek. Prodávající ukazoval na elfátka, občas se  zasmál, občas zamračil a Orophin věděl, že se dohadují o ceně._

_„Můj pane,“ říkal právě prodejce Melnor, uctivě se uklánějící před lordem Chancellorem, „opravdu nemohu více snížit cenu. Vždyť se na něj podívejte – je dokonalý! Sehnat tmavovlasého elfa je snadné, takových je dvanáct do tuctu, ale takové úžasné stříbrné vlasy jako má tady tenhle – takové jsou vzácnost! Mí muži ho chytili před dvěma dny, při nasazení vlastního života.“_

_Lord Chancellor potřásl hlavou._

_„Při našem stylu života riskujeme všichni, Melnore, to je riziko povolání. Souhlasím, ten elf je pohledný, ale také moc mladý. Říkal jsem, že potřebuji dospělé elfy – víte, jak dlouho trvá, než vyrostou. Nepotřebuji čekat dalších 40 let, než bude tenhle schopen zahřívat mou postel. Nemáš jiné elfy na prodej?“_

_Melnor se znovu uklonil a vzdychnul, tvář plnou zklamání._

_„Naneštěstí ne, můj pane – je čím dál obtížnější je chytit. Ale jste si jistý, že nezměníte názor?“_

_Přistoupil k Orophinovi, popadl elfátko za paži a smýknul s ním před oba přihlížející muže._

_„Jen se podívejte na jeho vlasy,“ řekl, pročesávajíc svými dlouhými prsty jednotlivé prameny. „A jeho oči – viděli jste někdy tak úchvatnou barvu? Modrooké elfy má každý, můj pane, zato tenhle – Vašeho mazlíčka Vám budou závidět všichni ve městě!“_

_Lord Chancellor si prohlédl Orophina odshora dolů a přikývnul._

_„Souhlasím – vážně je jedinečný. A vysoký na svůj věk…“_

_Natáhl se, aby vzal do prstů Orophinovu tvář a několikrát ji otočil zleva doprava a zpět. Melnor, který dokázal vycítit dobrý obchod, pokračoval ve vychvalování svého zboží._

_„Nezapomeňte se podívat na jeho uši, můj pane – sotva najdete tak elegantní špičky.“_

_Orophinovi se nelíbil chtivý lesk, který se objevil v mužových očích. Než Melnor stačil zakročit, elfátko se bleskurychle zahryzlo do dotěrné ruky, tvrdě a lord Chancellor zaječel, jako by ho uštkl had, a strhl ruku pryč._

_„Pro bohy, Melnore! Copak je nezkrotíš, než je začneš prodávat? Podívej se na to!“ strkal otrokáři pokousanou ruku až pod nos, dávajíc tak na odiv dokonalý otisk Orophinových zoubků._

_„Nejuctivěji se omlouvám, můj pane, neměl jsem tušení, že je pořád tak divoký. Ujišťuji Vás, že ho potrestám… Nebo byste to raději udělal sám?“ ptal se Melnor, ukrývající za svými omluvami posměšný úsměv._

_Lord Chancellor o tom chvíli uvažoval – oh, potrestání toho elfa by bylo uspokojivé, zlomení vůle někoho hrdého takové vždycky bylo… Pak jeho oči sklouzly od Orophina k otisku zubů na své ruce, který už začínal bolet._

_„Nechci mít ve svém domě divoké zvíře, Melnore. Podívám se, jestli si tohohle někdo koupí, ale spíše bych uvítal, kdyby ses ho zbavil, pokud nechceš, aby jednou někoho podřízl ve spánku!“_

_S tím se lord obrátil na podpatku a zamířil pryč, následován svým doprovodem._

_Melnor se otočil k Orophinovi a vrazil mu facku._

_„Tohle už nikdy nezkoušej, ty bastarde, nebo ti vyrazím všechny zuby!“ zasyčel a Orophin odvrátil tvář, šokovaný ostrou bolestí, protože na něj do té doby nikdo nevztáhl ruku._

_„Vypadá to, že tohohle bude těžké prodat, Melnore,“ promluvil druhý muž, který celé představení sledoval s kamennou tváří, a Melnor vzdychl._

_„Ano – jsou nádherní, ale těžko se krotí. No, není to nic, co by řetěz nespravil. Co vy, mistře kováři? Nechtěl byste to zkusit?“_

_Kovář zakroutil hlavou._

_„Právě jsem se oženil, Melnore, a nezajímám se o muže. A rozhodně ne o tak mladé jako je tenhle. Moje žena by mi dala, kdybych něco takového přivedl domů. Myslím, že si budete muset najít jiného kupce.“_

_Melnor, který nebyl nadšen vyhlídkou na to, že by měl živit kousajícího elfa déle, než je nutné, se nevzdával._

_„Můžete ho používat i k jiným věcem, pokud Vás jeho přednosti nezaujaly. Podívejte – je vysoký a jeho ramena jsou také široká. Určitě bude silný a nemluvil jste náhodou o tom, že hledáte někoho na výpomoc v kovárně? Promyslete si to – bude žít dlouhá léta, udělá spoustu práce a když si popálí ruce, brzy se zase uzdraví. Jistě, bude muset být na řetězu, aby neutekl, ale když bude ten řetěz dostatečně dlouhý, nebude to na obtíž. Jen si to představte – budete mít mnoho objednávek a vyděláte spoustu peněz!“_

_Kovář se nad Melnorovými slovy zamyslel – byla v nich jistá pravda. Opravdu hledal někoho, kdo by mu vypomohl v kovárně, ale kovářství není řemeslo, na které se hodí každý, je těžké a špinavé. Melnor měl pravdu – mladý elf vypadal silný a za takových pět-šest let bude schopný zastat všechnu práci sám._

_„Kolik za něj chceš, Melnore?“ zeptal se konečně a otrokářovy oči se rozzářily._

_„Och, víte, kolik se dnes platí za stříbrovlasé elfy, mistře kováři, ale Vám udělám speciální cenu: 20 zlatých mincí!“_

_Kovář se hlasitě rozesmál._

_„Cože? Ty chceš dvacet zlatých za hubeného elfa, který navíc kouše? Myslíš si snad, že jsem hlupák? 5 zlatých, ani o minci víc!“_

_Smlouvání pokračovalo dál a dál, až se oba muži konečně shodli na 11 zlatých mincích, což poskytovalo Melnorovi i malý profit za výdaje. Kovář byl také spokojený, jedenáct zlatých za opravdového elfa byl pakatel. Vytáhl měšec a odpočítával Melnorovi minci za mincí._

_„Děkuji uctivě, mistře kováři – prosím, přijměte takto nízkou cenu jako opožděný dar ke svatbě.“_

_Orophin sledoval celou transakci a prohlížel si mince vyskládané na otrokářovu ruku. Byly krásně lesklé a třpytily se na slunci. Na jedné straně měly vyraženého orla, stejného orla, jakého mu otrokáři vypálili na bok jako cejch toho dne, kdy jej chytili._

_Kovář uchopil konec lana, kterým měl Orophin svázané ruce a zatáhl. „Pojď,“ řekl a Orophin, který věděl, že nyní nemá šanci utéct, se ještě naposledy ohlédl na své přátele, kteří ho sledovali uslzenýma očima. Pak následoval muže dolů prašnou ulicí, vstříc neznámé budoucnosti._

_***_

„Orophine? Ada? Děje se něco?“ ptal se Haldir, kterého prázdný výraz v Orophinově tváři začínal děsit.

 

„Co? Oh, ne, ne, to nic,“ vzpamatoval se Orophin, jako by se probral ze zlého snu. Otevřel pěst a podíval se na minci, jeho oči ztmavly při pohledu na vyraženého orla. Zvedl ji na úroveň Melových očí.

 

„Breon,“ řekl, „tenhle muž patřil k Breonovým lidem.“

 

„Breon,“ zalapal Mela po dechu, „jsi si jistý?“

 

Orophin přikývnul.

 

„Takže to oni unesli Glorfindela? Pro Valar – co s ním chtějí dělat? Zabít ho?“

 

Orophin zavrtěl hlavou a opatrně schoval minci do jedné ze svých kapes.

 

„Ne, Haldire. Bojím se, že ne.“

 

S tím se vydal zpět k Poslednímu domáckému domu, zanechávajíc za sebou tři velmi vystrašené elfy.

 

***

 

 

„Ty sis to dost užíval, že?“ zeptal se Thrandúil, jen co jeho bratr vkročil do jeho komnaty. Amaris neodpověděl – postavil se před zrcadlo a začal si čistit rány utržené v souboji s Erduilem kouskem plátna, mísu s vodou postavenou na židli poblíž.

 

„Užíval, můj bratře?“ zeptal se, utírajíc si poslední krvavou šmouhu z hrudníku.

 

„Ponížení Erduila,“ odpověděl Thrandúil a přikročil blíž. Vzal Amarisovi hadřík a namočil ho ve vodě. „Nech mě to udělat.“

 

Amaris mlčel, nechal bratra, aby mu otřel ránu . Po chvilce se zahihňal.

 

„Neříkej mi, Thrandúile, že sis ani trochu neužil pohled na tvého největšího oponenta, svíjejícího se v prachu jako had,“ řekl a když král Temného hvozdu vzhlédl, mohl v bratrově tváři vidět křivý úsměv.

 

„Když to vezmu jako fakt – ne, neužil. Zato ty ano!“

 

Amaris protočil oči a zasyčel, když se Thrandúil dotkl rány od Erduilova nože na jeho boku.

 

„Samozřejmě, že jsem si to užil. Miluji výhry. Nesnáším prohry.“

 

Thrandúil zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Tvé přerostlé ambice budou jednoho dne tvá smrt, Amarisi. Jsi velmi dobrý elf a můj bratr a já tě velmi miluji, ale ne všichni se budou sklánět před tvými přáními. Všichni v Temném hvozdě bývali tvými hračkami, Amarisi – to jsi nedělal právě dobře.“

 

Amaris se odvrátil a Thrandúil ho popadnul za paži. Jeho bratr švihem otočil hlavu a nechal kolem sebe zavlát své rozpuštěné vlasy. Vypadal přitom jako prastará, divoká bytost, stvořená z ohně starých časů – ale nebyla to dobrá bytost, oh ne. Byla ničivá a bez slitování a nic nedokázalo ten oheň vášně uhasit.

 

„Už si nehraji s city ostatních, jestli je to to, čeho se bojíš, Thrandúile. Už žádné sliby věčné lásky. Poučil jsem se. Nic tě nezadrží v Síních čekání déle než srdce, která jsi zlomil. Kdybych neuprchl spolu s Vysokým králem, pravděpodobně bych stále hrál karty s Námem.“

 

Thrandúil pozvedl obočí.

 

„Vysoký král, jistě. Řekni mi, Amarisi – jak jsi ovládl jeho? Jak jsi ho přiměl plnit všechna tvá přání? Byla to tvá krása? Tvá inteligence? Tvůj šarm? Nebo tvá odvaha?“

 

Po Amarisově tváři přeběhl temný stín.

 

„Vysoký král není tvá starost, Thrandúile,“ odsekl a vyškubl z bratrových rukou své roucho.

 

„Není? Přiměl jsi mě jít do války pod jeho velením – a opovažuješ se mi říct, že on není má starost? Oh, ale on je, Amarisi! Tak mi řekni: přiměl jsi ho plazit se před tebou v prachu jako všechny ty ostatní, které jsi pobláznil? Bude to skutečně on, kdo povede armády – nebo bude jen loutkou, tancující tak, jak budeš ty tahat za provázky?“

 

Amaris nakopl mísu na židli v gestu zuřivého vzteku, až přeletěla místnost a rozbila se o protější stěnu, kapky vody se rozstříkly všude kolem.

 

„On se neplazí! Gil-galad by se nikdy před nikým neplazil! Jak se opovažuješ o něm takto mluvit!“ zařval, zuřivě zírající na svého bratra.

 

Thrandúil byl na chvíli strnulý šokem, pak ale všechny kousky skládanky zapadly na své místo. Přikročil blíž k Amarisovi, tak blízko, že mohl cítit bratrův vztek.

 

„Tak tohle je to velké tajemství – on tě nechce, viď? Amaris Veliký a Úžasný, odmítnutý Gil-galadem. Byl jsi to tentokrát ty, kdo se plazil, Amarisi? Prosil jsi o jeho lásku a on se ti vysmál? Nemyslíš, že je to příhodný trest?“

 

Amaris neodpověděl, ale jeho vztek zmizel tak rychle, jako se objevil. Zavřel oči a modlil se ke všem Valar vyjma Náma, aby se nerozbrečel přímo před svým bratrem. Thrandúil měl naneštěstí bystré oči a pochopil, co se děje. Natáhl ruku a jemně pohladil Amarisovu tvář.

 

„Omlouvám se, Amarisi – prosím, odpusť mi. To byla krutá slova a já jsem je neměl vyslovit.“

 

Amaris zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Ne, neomlouvej se. Myslím, že si je zasloužím. Tohle je můj trest za všechnu tu bolest, kterou jsem způsobil ostatním v předchozím životě – takže teď bych to měl být já, jehož srdce je zlomené.“

 

Posadil se na dotčenou židli a prsty si prohrábl vlasy.

 

„Dva věky, Thrandúile – dva věky jsem strávil po jeho boku, den za dnem, bez naděje a s vědomím, že tuto bolest mám prožívat další tisíce let. Sledovat jej, tak zblízka, ale nemít dovoleno se ho dotknout. Bez naděje na přiblížení s Elrondovým stínem mezi námi. Ještě nikdy jsme se nerozdělili. Ale myslím, že už jsem za své hříchy trpěl dost.“

 

Thrandúil na to nic neřekl, jen potřásl hlavou.

 

Amaris vstal a došel k malému stolku v rohu. Odšpuntoval karafu s hobití brandy a nalil si trochu tekutiny na ránu, přičemž zasyčel bolestí, ale rána se musela vyčistit a aspoň to smrdělo méně než některé desinfekční dryjáky, které přinesl léčitel a které smrděly jako dvacet nemytých skřetů.

 

„Už to stačí – jsem unavený. Jestli ti to nevadí, šel bych spát, ten souboj byl vyčerpávající,“ řekl Amaris, aniž by vzhlédl. Král ani teď neodpověděl, jen vstal a přešel ke dveřím. Už měl ruku na klice, když se ještě otočil.

 

„Amarisi – kdybys mě potřeboval, víš, kde mě najít. Všichni máme své osobní bitvy, které musíme vybojovat. Ne všechny se odehrávají na bitevním poli a ne vždy v nich můžeme zvítězit sami.“

 

Amaris vzhlédl, pozorně studujíc tvář svého bratra a pak se usmál. Thrandúil přikývnul a odešel, dveře se za ním potichu zavřely.

 

***

 

 

Něco vlhkého a studeného se dotklo jeho čela a Glorfindel si povzdychl – jak příjemné! Měl příšerný bolehlav, jako by mu v hlavě pochodovala celá armáda, přímo za očima a vlhký chladný hadřík přiložený na obočí tak báječně osvěžoval a uklidňoval.

 

„Můj ubohý drahoušku – konečně ses probudil!“ řekl nějaký sladký hlas a když Fin konečně dokázal rozlepit oči bez nebezpečí, že se mu v jasném denním světle rozskočí hlava, uviděl neuvěřitelně nádhernou elfku sedící na kraji jeho postele, půvabnou tvář plnou napětí.

 

„Probudil?“ zamumlal a pokusil se zvlhčit si jazykem vyschlé rty. Uvítal sklenici čerstvé studené vody, kterou mu žena podala. Nadzvedla mu hlavu, pomohla mu naklonit se kupředu a když se zhluboka napil, položila ho zpět na měkký, teplý polštář.

 

„Oh, spal jsi dva dny, drahý,“ řekla ona žena, otírajíc si koutky očí, jako by plakala. Finovi jí bylo líto, ale pořád potřeboval vědět víc.

 

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se a pokusil se posadit, ale ona ho jemně zatlačila zpět do pokrývek.

 

„Byl jsi přepaden, milovaný – těmi zbabělci z Roklinky, už zase! Ai, kdyby nás tak Valar osvobodili od jejich přítomnosti,“ vzdychla žena a smutně sklonila hlavu.

 

„Co je Roklinka?“ zeptal se Glorfindel a znovu zavřel oči, protože se mu začínala točit hlava a cítil se omámeně.

 

„Roklinka? Ale- milovaný! Oni jsou naši nejhorší nepřátelé! Jen se podívej, co ti udělali,“ řekla žena a teď už Fin začínal být podrážděný. Ano, slovo „Roklinka“ znělo povědomě, ale co vlastně znamenalo? A kdo byla ta žena? Proč ho nazývala „milovaným“? A, především, kde to vlastně byl? Kdyby ho jen přestala týrat hlava – bolest značně znesnadňovala přemýšlení.

 

Glorfindel si stiskl kořen nosu. „Má paní,“ řekl a ztěžka se nadechl, „omlouvám se Vám, ale nerozumím ničemu z toho, co říkáte. Musím mít- bolí mě hlava, nemůžu vůbec myslet, ani si na nic vzpomenout. Kdo jste? Kde to jsem? A… kdo jsem?“

 

Zírala na něj, modré oči rozšířené překvapením.

 

Ale… milovaný… jak je to možné?“ Začala vzlykat, tisknouc si k očím běloskvoucí hedvábný kapesníček.

 

„Ai, Elbereth – dožila jsem se takové bolesti,“ popotahovala, „dožila jsem se dnů, kdy můj manžel, kterého jsem milovala po dva Věky, zapomněl mé jméno!“

 

S tím složila tvář do dlaní, slzy jí stékaly po zápěstích a útlá ramena se jí třásla. Glorfindel se cítil příšerně – nejen kvůli pocitu, že mu skupina skřetů tancuje v hlavě polku, ale také kvůli tomu, že očividné zoufalství krásné paní se mu zarývalo do srdce.

 

„Má paní… prosím Vás… neplačte, nemůžu vidět Vaše zoufalství. Řekněte mi – jak se jmenujete?“

 

Zafňukala a vzhlédla, slzy jí stékaly po dlouhých řasách a spodní ret se jí chvěl. „Jsem Firinwë, tvá s tebou svázaná choť a ty jsi Glorfindel z Tíngelu, můj milovaný manžel. Vážně si nevzpomínáš?“

 

Firinwë… Glorfindel… ano, ta jména zněla povědomě, přestože si je nedokázal spojit s tvářemi. Oh, musel utrpět hroznou ránu do hlavy, když mu takto poškodila paměť. Jak strašné – a jak bolestné, vidět svou ženu tak trpět.

 

Fin se natáhl a přikryl její malé ruce s dlouhými prsty svými vlastními.

 

„Prosím, neplač – nemůžu vidět tě tak trpět!“

 

Světlovlasá paní mu věnovala slabý úsměv, pak se naklonila a vtiskla měkký polibek na Glorfindelovy rty. Bojovník se na ni překvapeně podíval a ona se velmi přitažlivě začervenala.

 

„Pomohlo ti to vzpomenout si?“ zeptala se a rozpustile se na něj usmála.

 

Ach, to byla hra, kterou uměl hrát – i když si nevzpomínal, že by ji někdy hrál. Ale flirtování bylo něco, co měl Glorfindel v krvi, ať už věděl kdo je, nebo ne.

 

„Možná,“ odpověděl a taky se usmál, „ale abych si byl jistý, měli bychom to zopakovat!“

 

Přisunul se blíž a položil jí ruce kolem krku. Jejich rty se znovu setkaly – tentokrát otevřela do polibku ústa a když se její jazyk ovinul okolo jeho, Glorfindel si pomyslel, že si vzpomíná, jak ji dříve líbal.

 

„Hm,“ zavrněl s tváří zabořenou do jejího krku a zhluboka nasál její vůni – muškátový oříšek, uvědomil si. „Tenhle polibek určitě hodně pomohl, drahá. Jsem si jistý, že moje ztráta paměti je jen dočasná.“

 

„Určitě, milovaný,“ odpověděla, hladíc ho po zádech.

 

„Brzy si na všechno vzpomenu, uvidíš,“ zamumlal, než usnul přímo na jejím rameni.

 

Firinwë pokračovala v hlazení jeho zad, pohrávajíc si přitom s prameny dlouhých zlatých vlasů.

 

„To si jen myslíš, hlupáku,“ zamumlala potichu.

 

***

 

Ve stejné chvíli se jinde probudil druhý elf, ale rozhodně ne v tak luxusních komnatách – alebrž v jeskyni, mnoho pater pod komnatou, ve které si Glorfindel pokoušel vzpomenout kdy se, ve jménu Elbereth, oženil s Firinwë. Palác, který byl postaven z kamene pocházejícího z Temných hor, měl v podzemí mnoho jeskyní a zřejmě ani Valar nevěděli, kolik je v nich drženo vězňů.

 

Tenhle konkrétní vězeň měl příšerný bolehlav a byl zmatený. Když se Celeborn probral, nejdřív přemýšlel, kde to je, natažený na studené kamenné podlaze. Trvalo mu jen sekundu si uvědomit, že už není v Roklince a vzpomenout si, že byli přepadeni. Glorfindel – byl s ním! Kde je?

 

Celeborn se posadil a rozhlédl se kolem. Jeho oči se rozšířily, když si všimnul černovlasého elfa, který seděl na úzkém kavalci, který byl připevněný k protější stěně. Na kratičký okamžik si myslel, že vypadá jako Námo, ale brzy si uvědomil, že to není úplně pravda, přestože se tenhle elf značně podobal Valovi Smrti, který obelhal všechny jeho přátele.

 

„Vidím, že ses konečně probudil, dítě,“ řekl elf a čekal, až bude mít plnou pozornost značně ušpiněného elfího lorda.

 

„Kdo jste?“ odvážil se zeptat Celeborn a ostražitě se díval na druhého elfa. Nebylo těžké uhodnout, že tohle nebude přítel a on o něm musel zjistit víc. Nepřítel, kterého znáte, je nebezpečný jen z poloviny.

 

„Než se ti představím, chci se zeptat: kdo jsi ty?“ odpověděl cizí elf a Celeborn potřásl hlavou – pohyb, kterého vzápětí litoval.

 

„Co je to za otázku? Jsem Celeborn z Doritathu, pokud to náhodou nevíte,“ zavrčel a elf si povzdechl.

 

„Och, drahý Celeborne – bál jsem se, že to řekneš. Jsi mocný, mocnější, než jsem si myslel. Mocnější než mé kouzlo – jsem zvědav, jak dlouho Lothlórien vydrží bez tvé síly, Celeborne. Ale bude uspokojivé sledovat, jak prosíš o svůj život.“

 

„Odpověděl jsem na Vaši otázku, teď odpovězte Vy na mou,“ odsekl Celeborn a úmyslně ignoroval elfovu výhružku.

 

Cizí elf se postavil a vysekl před lordem dramatickou poklonu.

 

„Jsem Finwë, dítě.“

 

„Finwë?“ zeptal se Celeborn a povytáhl obočí. „Jediný Finwë, kterého jsem znal, byl pradědeček mé ženy – a ten určitě nezamykal elfy v jeskyních. No… Nebo o tom nevím,“ dodal, protože pradědečkovými činy si nebyl tak úplně jistý. Jeho žena byla vždy tajnůstkářská co se týče její rodiny a kdo by jí to vyčítal.

 

„Máš pravdu – jsem jeden a jediný! Ale zbytečně plýtváme časem povídáním o naší rodině, Celeborne. Měl bych ti teď hned zlomit vaz a zbavit se tvé otravné přítomnosti, ale naneštěstí jsem své pravnučce slíbil, že ti nezkřivím ani vlásek, ani když má paměťová kouzla nezaberou.“

 

Celeborn věnoval větší pozornost vymýšlení únikové cesty, ale za těžkými dveřmi slyšel přecházet stráž a Finwë – ať už byl Galadrieliným pradědečkem nebo ne – nevypadal jako někdo, koho by bylo jednoduché přemoct. Rozhodl se, že lepší bude nechat podivného elfa mluvit a získat víc času.

 

„Znám snad Vaši pravnučku? A mimochodem, co ode mě vlastně chcete?“ zeptal se, založil si ruce na hrudi a zamračil se, i přes šílenou bolest hlavy. Neukáže tomuhle elfovi jak moc se bojí. Byl vyděšený, ale skrýval to. Byla to jeho jediná šance na přežití.

 

Finwë udělal teatrální gesto rukou. „Ach, proč všichni, kteří čelí smrti z rukou svých věznitelů, vždy chtějí poslouchat životní příběhy svých protivníků? Ale dobrá – alespoň budeš vědět, kdo ti přinese zkázu.“

 

Protáhl se s rukama za hlavou, zazíval a poté, co si očividně uspořádal myšlenky, se otočil k Celebornovi.

 

„Jsem Vala – nebo alespoň jsem býval, než mě ten zatracený Manwë nevyhnal sem. Před mnoha věky jsem žil mezi Prvorozenými, zvolil jsem si mezi nimi svou královnu a zplodil dítě. To nejzábavnější období mého života, musím říct. Valar sami nevědí, co jim vlastně chybí.

 

Takže, jak jistě očekáváš, býval jsem moudrý, dobrý a mezi Prvorozenými nejmilovanější ze všech. Ale pak jsem měl menší neshodu s Melkorem. No, víš – mám slabost pro krásné šperky a, naneštěstí, on také. Rozhodl se, že mu věnuji Silmarily a když jsem odmítl, vzal mě po hlavě sekerou. Není to ta nejlepší cesta, jak řešit spory, ale přinejmenším se pobavil.

 

Takže jsem pochopil, že být moudrý a dobrý je nudné a že to není to, co chci; a když bylo určeno, abych se stal Valou Smrti, přijal jsem tento úkol s potěšením. Ach, to bývaly dny… nebylo bitevního pole, které bych nenavštívil, vražd rodných, kterých bych se neúčastnil. Mohu pravdivě říct, že jsem své povinnosti plnil svědomitě. Ale samozřejmě, že ostatní Valar mi museli zkazit zábavu, znovu! Nebudu tě zatěžovat detaily, nicméně teď se můj připitomělý bratříček Námo promenáduje v Síních čekání, zatímco já tvrdnu tady, v nejhnusnější části Středozemě. Určitě tě nepřekvapí, že jsem s touto situací hrubě nespokojen.“

 

Celeborn naslouchal Finwëmu vyprávění se vzrůstajícím zmatkem. Tohle musí být zlý sen, ze kterého se za chviličku probudí. …Nebo taky ne a on byl uvězněný s Valou, který očividně zešílel. Skvělé! Nádherné! Přesně to potřeboval.

 

„A co má tohle všechno co dělat se mnou?“ zeptal se a Finwë protočil oči.

 

„Úžasný postřeh, dítě – vážně máš hlavu i na něco jiného než na nošení copánků? Mysli! Jsem znuděný! Jsem z celé Středozemě unavený! Chci se vrátit do Mandosových síní. Takže ovládnu celou Středozem a pak se mnou mí drazí Valar budou vyjednávat!“

 

„A co ten prsten?“ zeptal se Celeborn. Pomalu začínal chápat, v jakém nebezpečí se všichni ocitli.

 

„Prsten? Ach – ten jsem stvořil ještě v Síních čekání. Víš, nemůžu být jediný, kdo nemá svůj Prsten – dokonce i trpaslíci obdrželi hned sedm Prstenů Moci. Takže jsem si také zasloužil jeden mít. Umístil jsem ho do Zrcadla v naději, že drahá Galadriel podlehne jeho vlivu. Bohužel se tak nestalo – ale naštěstí jsem získal důstojnou nositelku Prstenu ve své vzdálené vnučce Firinwë.“

 

„Firinwë?“ zařval Celeborn. „Já to věděl! Kde je ta ženská? Já ji zaškrtím!“

 

„A-a, važ slova, elfe! Nakonec, vděčíš jí za svůj mizerný život. Doufala, že z tebe bude její zábavná hračka, ale bohužel – kouzlo zapomnění nefungovalo. Myslím, že si užije víc zábavy se svým Zabijákem balroga. A co se týče tebe, Celeborne z Doriathu – tvůj příběh končí a je čas opustit jeviště!“

 

Celeborn chtěl něco říct, ale jeho mysl přikryla temnota. Ucítil studené ruce, jak se dotýkají jeho uší, studené rty políbily nejdříve jeho víčka a pak i rty. Projela jím panika, když si uvědomil, že najednou nemůže slyšet, vidět, ani mluvit a začal kolem sebe zoufale tápat, ruce natažené, aby se o něco nepřerazil.

 

„A takhle končí slavný Celeborn z Doriathu,“ pronesl posměšný hlas v jeho mysli, „mocný lord je teď hluchý, slepý a němý ubožák. Nejsi šťastný, že to takto bude navždy? Ach, ano – nesmrtelnost má své výhody…“

 

Celeborn křičel, ale z jeho rtů nevyšel žádný zvuk a pak se v něm něco rozbilo a propadl se do milosrdné temnoty.

 

***

 

 

Erestor přecházel po pokoji jako divoké zvíře v kleci. Znovu a znovu se pokoušel otevřít dveře, ale bylo to zbytečné a jeho frustrace narůstala.

 

Glorfindel byl někde tam venku, v nebezpečí a oni měli nervy ho tady zamknout, jako nějakého hlupáka, a odpírat mu právo hledat svého manžela. Elrond mu přikázal, aby zůstal tady, jako by byl jen nějaký obyčejný strážce a ano, Erestor ctil Elrondovy rozkazy a rozhodně nechtěl své dítě vystavovat nebezpečí, ale nad všemi povinnostmi převažovala jeho láska ke Glorfindelovi.

 

I když byl Erestor moudrý a zkušený ve všech věcech, které se elf může naučit za pomoci očí a uší, nikdy nevěděl nic o pocitech, dokud nepotkal Glorfindela. Býval zdrženlivý, chladný a arogantní a tohle vystupování nebylo vždy pouze maska. Erestor miloval, když mohl předvádět své schopnosti a snadno ztratil trpělivost, když musel jednat s někým pomalejším nebo méně inteligentním než on, což vedlo k tomu, že dvojčata a Arwen mívali svého času velmi přísného vychovatele. Mnoho elfů se Erestora tajně bálo, protože uměl svým nabroušeným jazykem způsobit horší ránu než skřet nabroušeným mečem.

 

Všichni přijali s úlevou jeho vztah s Glorfindelem a pozdější narození Estorela probudilo v Erestorovi lepší vlastnosti: stal se otevřenějším, vřelejším a soucitnějším.

 

Ale přes to všechno byl Erestor v srdci stále válečník a jako mnoho těch, kteří ztratili všechno, nebral lehce, když se mu někdo pokoušel vzít, co bylo jeho. Když přišlo na Glorfindela a Estorela, byl Erestor ochranářský a svou rodinu miloval s veškerou vášní, která byla v jeho srdci. Nerozmýšlel by se dvakrát, kdyby měl zabít kohokoliv, kdo by chtěl ublížit jeho manželovi nebo synovi a čím víc teď narůstal hněv v jeho srdci, tím méně si Erestor uvědomoval, že slepý vztek není nejlepší rádce a v situaci, jako je tato, je spíše na škodu.

 

Erestor cítil horký, tvrdý uzel v břiše a jeho vztek a zoufalství byly stále silnější. Dítě cítilo, že myšlenky jeho sii temní čím dál víc a začal se nervózně vrtět a kopat nožičkama.

 

Erestor položil ruku na své neklidné břicho a cítil, že vztek v jeho srdci maličko polevil.

 

„Neboj se, maličký, přivedeme tvého adu zpět a já tě ujišťuji, že nedovolím, aby se mu něco stalo.“

 

Znovu zabušil na dveře, ale bylo to k ničemu. Elrond znal svého poradce dost dobře na to, aby ho zamkl do komnaty s těžkými dubovými dveřmi a s pořádným zámkem a, pro jistotu, přede dveře postavil dva strážce, aby se ujistil, že Erestor skutečně neuteče.

 

Naneštěstí Elrond nepostavil žádné stráže pod okno.

 

***

 

„Já čekám, Námo!“

 

Vala Smrti věnoval Manwëmu dlouhý pohled.

 

„Tohle nemám rád, můj pane,“ řekl, rozhlížejíc se po Domu uzdravování bez většího zájmu a potlačil zívnutí.

 

„Tohle není o tom, co máš nebo nemáš rád, Námo! Udělal jsi chybu – poměrně závažnou, musím říct – a teď máš šanci ji napravit. Nenechej si ji utéct, další už mít nebudeš!“

 

Oba Valar vešli do pokoje, ve kterém ležel Elrohir, už tři dny v bezvědomí, a Elrond na něj občas nakoukl, aby ho zkontroloval. Na čele měl poslední dny vyleptanou hlubokou vrásku – i když se Elrohirův stav nezhoršoval, nebylo vidět ani žádné zlepšení a vládce Roklinky byl se svými znalostmi u konce. Vyzkoušel už každý nápoj i mast, každý trik ze svých knih, ale jeho syn zůstával nehybný a bledý jako porcelánová panenka.

 

Elrohir spal. Byl bledý jako plátno, na kterém ležel, jeho trup byl obvázaný mnoha obvazy a vůbec nezareagoval, když si Vala Smrti přisedl na jeho postel a přiblížil svou tvář těsně ke tváři mladého elfa, jehož oči zůstávaly zavřené. Jeho dech byl klidný a i když uzdravování trvalo dlouho, nakonec by se úplně uzdravil.

 

„Námo…“ řekl Manwë, ale nedostal žádnou odpověď. Námo vzpomínal na všechny ty rozhovory mezi ním a Elrohirem, vzpomínal, jak byl mladý elf v jeho přítomnosti vždycky rozčilený. Jak se cítil, když ho držel poté, co ho tak vážně zranili. Elrondův syn byl skvělou společností. Námo se naklonil kupředu, jeho ruka se vznášela jen kousek nad Elrohirovou hlavou.

 

„Udělej to, Námo! Přikazuji ti to!“ promluvil Manwë a Vala Smrti se rozhodl. Ruka nad Elrohirovou hlavou se sevřela v pěst a odtáhla se a Námo pohlédl na svého pána. V očích mu tančily plameny.

 

„Ne.“

 

Manwë zůstal nevěřícně zírat na temnou postavu sedící na posteli.

 

„Ne? Co myslíš tím _ne_?“

 

Námo se narovnal a smetl neexistující smítko ze svého rukávu.

 

„Ne jako – ne! Jako: já odmítám. Jako: tohohle si nevezmu, ještě ne. Jako: já neposlechnu. Jako: já nesplním tvůj rozkaz. Nebo, jak už jsem řekl: ne.“

 

Manwë chytil zajímavý odstín červené a zakroutil hlavou.

 

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně, Námo – nepomyslel jsi na následky? Svým bezmyšlenkovitým a směšným činem jsi změnil běh času. Tenhle elf měl zemřít rukou onoho muže. Nemá tady být, je to proti zákonům.“

 

Vala Smrti neodpověděl a vypadalo to, že ho vztekání jeho pána nechává naprosto chladným.

 

Manwë přikročil blíž, popadl svého přítele za rameno a pořádně s ním zatřepal. „Nenuť mě tě trestat v souladu s našimi zákony. Prosím tě, Námo, tohle po mě nechtěj! Dotkni se toho elfa, odveď ho do Síní čekání, pro všechno na světě, spřátel se s ním, když musíš, ale nenechávej ho žít. Jeho čas vypršel, už tady nemá být!“

 

Námo zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se. Byl to neveselý úsměv a Manwë ho pustil a udělal krok dozadu.

 

„Ne.“

 

„Námo, já tě prosím…“ začal Manwë, ale Námo ho přerušil.

 

„Už to nebudu poslouchat. Život tohohle elfa si nevezmu. Jakýkoliv trest mi uložíš, přijmu ho.“

 

Manwë se podíval na svého přítele a jeho srdce sevřel velký smutek. Konečně se podíval na Elrohira a kývnul.

 

„Tak budiž.“

 

Elrond i Elladan seděli z obou stran u Elrohirova lůžka. Lord z Roklinky držel svého syna za ruku a jemně ji hladil.

 

„To jsem já, maličký, tvůj ada. Prosím, vzbuď se! Otevři oči, podívej se na mě, Elrohire. Nenechávej nás tu samotné, prosím tě. Mé srdce takovou bolest neunese. Vzbuď se, prosím…“ šeptal Elrond zas a znovu, tolikrát, že už slova ztratila smysl a zněla jen jako smutná melodie, nářek pro milovaného.

 

Elladan vstal, už nebyl schopný nadále sedět. Vtiskl něžný polibek na bratrovy vlasy a pohladil prstem jeden z jeho copánků.

 

„Můj bratře, můj drahý, drahý bratře – kdo ti tohle udělal?“ zašeptal, stírajíc si rukávem slzy, které mu zastíraly pohled.

 

V ten okamžik Elrohir otevřel oči.

 

Pohlédl na adu, na bratra a jeho pohled se zastavil za zády obou elfů, zdánlivě na nic nezaměřený. Cítil se neobvykle lehce, jako by vypil příliš mnoho vína a pak uviděl Náma, jak rozmlouvá s tím nejvyšším elfem, jakého kdy viděl – majestátním, úžas budícím lordem. Natáhl ruku, aby se Valy dotkl.

 

„Námo…“ zašeptal. Vala se usmál a přiložil si prst na rty, naznačující tak Elrohirovi, aby byl potichu. Elrohir se taky usmál a usnul – ale tentokrát to nebyl věčný spánek, nýbrž uzdravující, který pomáhá hojit tělo i mysl.

 

Elrond i Elladan pohlédli jeden na druhého, pak ne spícího elfa. Byli šťastnější, než je možné slovy vypovědět, že Elrohir promluvil a vypadá, že se uzdravuje – ale stejně tak cítili strašlivý vztek.

 

Byl to Elladan, kdo první prolomil ticho.

 

„Námo – tak jsme měli pravdu,“ řekl a zaťal čelist. Elrond přikývnul, nic nebylo třeba dodávat. Něžně pohladil Elrohirovu ruku a klouby na ruce mu zbělely.

 

Námo – jak mohli, ve jménu Elbereth, doufat, že porazí Valu Smrti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorčiny poznámky: Všem vám moc děkuji za všechny ty skvělé zpětné vazby a povzbuzení - vážím si toho víc, než dokážu říct. Zpoza počítače vás všechny objímám! 
> 
> Abych odpověděla na otázku kdy mohou mí drazí čtenáři očekávat další zvraty v naší nejslavnější soap-opeře: v příští kapitole, vážení! Ale příliš nedoufejte!! Toto veledílo se nejmenuje "Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky" pro nic za nic! :D 
> 
> Veskrze zajímavé (a vyčerpávající) překladatelčiny poznámky: už jsme tady měli rodokmen Vysokého krále, tak teď si dáme příbuzenské vztahy našeho "bad-boye" Finwëho, původního Valy Smrti ;) 
> 
> Finwë se oženil dvakrát, poprvé s Míriel, se kterou měl "neblaze proslulého" Feänora, největšího řemeslníka mezi elfy a tvůrce silmarilů. Jeho matku vyčerpalo zrození tohoto syna natolik, že ztratila veškerou radost ze života a jako první z Eldar odešla do Mandosových síní - místa, kde se shromažďují duše zemřelých elfů. Finwëho druhou ženou byla Indis, se kterou měl syny Fingolfina a Finarfina a dvě dcery. Finarfin se později oženil a měl tři syny a jednu dceru - Galadriel. Galadriel je tedy (ob dvě generace) vnučkou Finwëho! A naše milovaná Firinwë je fiktivní dcerou Fingolfina, druhého Finwëho syna. Takže ano, je v tom trochu zmatek... :D
> 
> Master Erestor si dokonce dala tu práci a sestavila nám (na své možnosti) přehledný rodokmen, co se týče všech postav Velmi nudného života. Dokonce i se znázorněním milostných vztahů! Pro vaši potěchu přikládám: http://www.wozupdoc.net/erestor/familytree.html


	4. Kapitola 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola je na světě - že už jste se nemohli dočkat? ;)

"You could be my unintended choice

To live my life extended 

You could be the one I'll always love"   
  
"Unintended" - Muse

***

 

 Námo stál před oknem, přejížděl pohledem pláně a tmavé moře a nechal své myšlenky volně toulat. _Jak zvláštní je stát tady, v těle Prvorozeného_ , šeptal si. Sklopil pohled ke svým rukám – hladké dlaně s dlouhými, štíhlými prsty. Všechno to vypadalo tak skutečně: jeho ruce, paže i oděv – a přitom to byla jen iluze, určená k tomu, aby svou pravou podobou nevyděsil duše Prvorozených při jejich příchodu do Síní čekání.

 

Jeho prst přejel po obvodu ucha, až na jeho zašpičatělý konec. Nikdy o jejich citlivosti nepřemýšlel – ale co při tom elfové vlastně cítili? Jaké to bylo, být uzavřený v pevném, tvrdém těle, namísto volnosti ducha, schopného projít čímkoliv chce?

 

„Konečně jsem tě našel.“

 

„Ano, našel jsi mě, Irmo, můj příteli,“ odpověděl Námo, ale jeho oči se nepohnuly, stále byly upřeny na temnou vodu moře.

 

„Pořád si to můžeš rozmyslet, Námo!“

 

Strážce Síní čekání neodpověděl. Cítil Irmův smutek a přál si, aby ho mohl nějak zmírnit, ale ani on nedokázal změnit to, co mělo přijít.

 

Pán snů a vizí chvíli čekal, ale když nepřišla žádná odpověď, nechal svého přítele myšlenkám. Ty byly zanedlouho znovu přerušeny, když Námo ucítil přítomnost další Valy. Tentokrát se ke svému návštěvníkovi otočil.

 

„Je čas,“ řekla Vairë a sklonila hlavu.

 

Námo přikývnul a podíval se ještě jednou k oknu, jen na chviličku upřel pohled na moře.

 

„Takže to přichází – Soudce bude souzen,“ řekla Vairë a uvědomila si, k vlastnímu překvapení, že má vztek.

 

„Proč to děláš? Ty, který víš a vidíš vše, který jsi téměř stejně silný jako Manwë sám – proč ignoruješ naše zákony? Ty bys měl, lépe než my všichni, vědět, jaké následky to má, když se život a smrt nestane ničím víc než hrou. Už jsi zapomněl na všechny pohromy, za které jsou odpovědní Melkor a tvůj bratr?“

 

Námo zvedl hlavu, ruce založené za zády. Byl kontrastem k zářící kráse Vairë, se svou štíhlou figurou, bledou tváří a očima, které nevyjadřovaly žádnou emoci, černými tůněmi, bezednými jako kousíček věčnosti. _Bývaly tak mocné_ , pomyslela si, _a teď z nich zbyly jen stíny_. Byly ony to, co jej činilo tak neodolatelným? Výzvou k nalezení lásky, vzteku, nenávisti, vášně, smutku – jakékoliv emoce ukryté za jeho nezájmem?

 

„Všechny věci se stanou tak, jak se stát mají. To je jediný zákon, který uznávám, Vairë. Ale máš pravdu – je čas.“

 

Proplul kolem ní a ona ho po chvilce váhání následovala.

 

***

 

 

Byla už hluboká noc, když Elladan konečně opustil Domy uzdravování a vydal se domů. Den za dnem sedával u bratrova lůžka – pro případ, že by ho jeho dvojče potřebovalo. Mluvil na něj, vyprávěl mu o dnech v Roklince, mluvil o Orophinovi a o tom, jak jsou oba šťastní, že zůstal s nimi. Omýval Elrohirovi rány, vyměňoval mu obvazy a měnil polohu těla každé tři hodiny, aby nedostal proleženiny. Pravidelně jej koupal, vtíral do jeho kůže olej, aby příliš nevyschla, česal mu vlasy a zaplétal je a nedovolil nikomu, kromě ady a Orophina, aby mu pomohl. Nezáleželo na tom, kolikrát ho přátelé a otec přesvědčovali, aby si odpočinul, Elladan setrvával po Elrohirově boku.

 

Elrohirův stav se každým dnem zlepšoval, už se udržel při vědomí, ale mluvil ztěžka, jeho řeč byla mumlavá a slova často nedávala smysl. Vždy, když byly všechny denní povinnosti hotovy, držel Elladan své dvojče za ruku a něžně ho hladil po kloubech. Ale jejich otec si byl jistý, že Elrohir se úplně uzdraví – nakonec. Jenže kdy by to „nakonec“ mělo být nevěděl a po Elladanově dlouhém naléhání připustil, že je možné, že se Elrohir už nikdy zcela nezotaví – tady pracovala magie a zatímco normální rána by se časem zcela zahojila, po zranění, která utrpěl Elrondův mladší syn, mohly zůstat jizvy.

 

Elladan vzdychl a protřel si oči. Byl velmi unavený – fyzicky i duševně. Strach o bratra, bezmocnost, vztek – všechny tyto emoce mladého elfa velmi ubíjely. Než vešel do své komnaty, nakouknul ještě do Eldanarova pokoje, aby elfátko zkontroloval.

 

Eldanar klidně spal se zavřenýma očima – fakt, který Elladana zprvu mátl, ale pak jej přijal. Elfátko si ve spánku cucalo palec a pevně svíralo Tathara, věrného dračího strážce snů, na hrudi. Elladan se pousmál, zakryl peřinou holou nohu, která Eldanarovi čouhala z postele a vtiskl polibek do krátkých, měkkých vlásků. Teprve když se ujistil, že je všechno v pořádku a Eldanar klidně oddechuje, odešel Elladan konečně do komnaty, kterou on a Orophin sdíleli.

 

Jeho manžel spal – s lukem v ruce a s nožem položeným na nočním stolku, z čehož Elladan poznal, že Orophin na něj čekal, tak dlouho, až usnul.

 

Mladší elf se usmál. To bylo pro Orophina typické – čekat na Elladana. Mladší elf se svlékl, vklouzl vedle svého manžela a užíval si možnost prohlížet si bez zábran svého milovaného. Občas bylo těžké uvěřit, že Orophin byl o tolik tisíciletí starší než on – od chvíle, kdy se vrátil ze Síní čekání, vypadal jako mladičký elf a jen jeho oči prozrazovaly skutečný věk a moudrost. Přestože to už bylo několik měsíců, co se Orophin vrátil a stali se manželi, Elladan se občas stále budil uprostřed noci, vyděšený, že návrat jeho milovaného byl jen krásný sen a vždy si s úlevou oddechl, když uviděl Orophina klidně spícího vedle sebe. Noci, kdy byl Orophin v lese na hlídce, byly pro Elladana noci beze spánku, protože měl přílišný strach se probudit a nenajít Orophina vedle sebe.

 

Možná to byl i jeho život mezi Galadhrim, který byl zodpovědný za Orophinovu touhu po čerstvém vzduchu a lese. Elladan často uvažoval, jestli je jeho manžel v Roklince šťastný, když musí žít v Posledním domáckém domě obklopený kamennými stěnami. Kdykoliv to jeho povinnosti dovolily, vytrácel se stříbrovlasý elf z jejich pokoje a mizel v lese a víc než jednou ho Elladan našel, jak sedí na stromě a sleduje mraky plující po obloze. Možná se Orophin cítil jako pták v kleci? Zamlouvalo by se mu víc žít svůj starý život?

 

Orophin sebou najednou trhnul a probudil se, protírajíc si oči a mžourající na Elladana s unaveným úsměvem.

 

„Promiň, musel jsem usnout, když jsem na tebe čekal,“ omlouval se, odsunul svůj luk stranou a zazíval, drbajíc se přitom ve vlasech. „Jsem pěkný strážce, když usnu na hlídce.“

 

Elladan se nad něj naklonil a políbil ho na tvář, načež zastrčil pramen vlasů, který Orophinovi spadl přes tvář když spal, zpátky za ucho. „Hlídal jsi mě už dost dlouho, teď je řada na mně.“

 

Orophin se usmál a něžně přejel prsty po manželově tváři.

 

„Když už jsme u hlídání – jak to vypadá s Elrohirem?“

 

Elladan se posadil na paty a začal rozplétat Orophinovy copánky.

 

„Lepší. Jeho stav se zlepšuje každým dnem. Pořád je unavený, ale ada říkal, že se to zlepší. Elrohir má pořád bolesti, ale nedává je najevo – je velmi statečný. Ale je těžké u něj sedět, vidět, jak trpí a nebýt schopen nic udělat. Vždycky jsem chtěl být léčitel, abych mohl pomoci těm, kteří trpí – vědět, že nic z toho, co jsem se naučil, mu nepomůže, je bolestné.“

 

Orophin si položil hlavu na Elladanův klín a něžně ho pohladil po boku.

 

„Tvá přítomnost a láska mu při uzdravování pomůže víc než všechny léčivé nápoje a bylinky, milovaný. Mezi vámi dvěma je silné pouto.“

 

Elladan dokončil rozplétání manželových copánků a teď projížděl prsty skrz Orophinovy vlasy.

 

„Ano, to je – dokud naše srdce pečují jedno o druhé, jsme skutečná dvojčata.“

 

Orophin se zamračil, když slyšel v Elladanově hlase smutek. Otřel se tváří o manželovo břicho a políbil jeho měkkou kůži.

 

„Jste skutečná dvojčata v každém ohledu, Elladane. Neposlouchej ty hloupé žvásty těch, kteří celé dny nemají na práci nic jiného než pomlouvat.“

 

Elladan se pokusil o úsměv, i přes svou dosud melancholickou náladu.

 

„Vím, že si ada vždy tajně myslel, že Elrohir by byl mnohem způsobilejší vládnout Roklince. Nemám mu to za zlé, myslím, že nás miluje oba dva, jen každého jinak. Kvůli tomu, že jsem jeho dědicem, bylo jeho očekávání vůči mě vyšší a mohla být jen zklamána.“

 

Orophin se překulil a něžně zatlačil Elladana na měkkou matraci, líbajíc ho od hrudníku celou cestu až ke rtům.

 

„Máš ve svého adu málo víry, Elladane. On ví, že dokážeš úžasné věci, když k nim upřeš svou mysl – jen si vzpomeň, jak reagoval, když jsme mu řekli, že bychom chtěli adoptovat Eldanara. Myslel sis, že dostane infarkt, až mu oznámíš, že tvým dědicem bude půlelf nalezený v lese. A co se stalo?“

 

Elladan se zahihňal.

 

„Pomáhal mi malovat kačenky na zdi v dětském pokoji. Ano, máš pravdu, to bylo překvapivé.“

 

Orophin se znovu přitulil k Elladanově uchu a půlelf zavřel oči, poddávajíc se vlně vzrušení. Když ucítil tlak manželových pevných rtů na svých, lačně je pootevřel a vášnivě odpovídal. Obvykle byl Orophin velmi něžný a ohleduplný milenec, ale teď toužil Elladan po vášnivějším milování a pevnějším doteku Orophinových dlaní na své kůži.

 

Stiskl zuby Orophinův ret, ne příliš, aby neporanil kůži, ale dost, aby to bylo cítit a Orophin, přestože byli milenci teprve pár měsíců, okamžitě pochopil naléhavou touhu ukrytou za tímto gestem. Jejich polibky byly čím dál prudší, jejich milování stále tvrdší a divočejší. Všudypřítomný strach z toho, že (znovu) ztratí Orophina, se přetavil do čisté touhy. Elladanovy zatínal zuby do manželova ramene. Jeho nehty zanechávaly na Orophinových zádech dlouhé škrábance. Být držen, vzdát se veškeré kontroly, vědět, že je naživu, že tohle není sen ani iluze, že je Orophin skutečný, je tady, s ním a pak, až bude po všem, až se jejich vášeň ztlumí, být držen v bezpečí Orophinových paží.

 

Elladanovy prsty se zatínaly do hebké kůže, oči držel pevně zavřené a soustředil se na každý dotek. Orophin měl tvář zabořenou v prohlubni Elladanova krku, nevšímal si proseb a sténání a dával manželovi, po čem tak toužil. Elladan opakoval jeho jméno znovu a znovu, dokud jednotlivé hlásky neztratily smysl, nestaly se nepřerušovaným mumláním, které přerostlo do vzlykavých výkřiků. Orophin zalapal po dechu bolestí i potěšením, když Elladan zaťal nehty do jeho zad, zanechávajíc za sebou krvavé čáry. Zkolaboval na mladšího elfa a po dlouhou chvíli byl jediným zvukem v místnosti jejich přerývavý dech.

 

Po chvíli se Orophin odvalil ze svého manžela a zašklebil se.

 

„Zranil jsem tě?“ polekal se Elladan, ale Orophin zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Nestrachuj se, milovaný, jsou to jen malé škrábanečky.“

 

 Rozvalil se na posteli, paži nechal ovinutou okolo Elladanovy hrudi a hlavu si položil na jeho rameno. Ani ne za minutu spal jako špalek a Elladan si z nočního stolku podal misku s hojivou mastí. Zůstal ležet na svém místě a opatrně potíral zářivě rudé značky, které zanechaly jeho nehty na manželových zádech. Orophin vydechl ze spaní, skoro zavrněl, což Elladana donutilo k úsměvu. Pokračoval tam, kde přestal a přitom střežil Orophinovy sny.

 

***

 

 

Temnota. Ticho. Žádné světlo, žádný zvuk. Žádný hlas, který by vykřičel jeho bolest. Dotek vody na jeho kůži, vůně vlhké, hutné hlíny – déšť? Pršelo? Ano. Musel být opatrný – jeden špatný krok a mohl upadnout. Ne jen ze schodů nebo přes různé objekty. Musel se neustále koncentrovat. Nasál vůně. Smrtelníci. Teď pozor: schody. Jeden krok za druhým. Je uvnitř? Ano, byl uvnitř domu. Domu? Vůně kouře – teplo. Bylo tam teplo, cítil žár ohně. Krb, možná?

 

Smyčka provazu na jeho zápěstích se utáhla, klopýtnul. Něčeho se dotýkal, upadnul. Podlaha, dřevěná podlaha. Znovu závan kouře. Strach – někdo se ho dotknul. Ruka se dotkla jeho vlasů, pohladila jeden z copánků. Pokusil se uhnout hlavou, ale další ruka se dotkla jeho ucha. Opatrný, zvědavý dotek. Ruce zmizely a pak ucítil, že ho někdo zvedá. Kdokoliv ho držel, musel být velmi silný. Pod rukama ucítil měkkou látku – samet, možná, a povědomou vůni. Zelenou, čerstvou. Teď byl posazen na – polštáře? Ano, měkké, pohodlné a pak bylo něco teplého přehozeno přes jeho ramena. Přikrývka.

 

Vůně ohně teď byla blízko, cítil sálající žár. Takže seděl před krbem, na polštářích, zabalený v přikrývce a teď mu někdo něco přiložil k ústům. Nejdříve ucukl, ale pak poznal, že je to kousek ovoce – sušeného ovoce. Jablko? Ano, sušené jablko, křížala. Možná bylo otrávené? Ale byl hladový – a být otráven nemohlo být ani z poloviny tak hrozné jako být slepý, hluchý a němý.

 

Váhavě otevřel ústa a cizí ruka mu vložila ovoce mezi rty. Sežvýkal ho a spolknul a ucítil na svých rtech další kousek ovoce.

 

_Jsem krmený jako elfátko_ , pomyslel si, _ale kdo to dělá? Rozhodně ne můj věznitel._  

 

Když snědl poslední kousek ovoce, ruce se odtáhly a už necítil ani přítomnost svých – věznitelů? Hlídačů? Přátel? Nepřátel? Byl sám. Lehnul si a zamotal se do přikrývky. Zmocnila se ho hluboká beznaděj – byl kdovíjak daleko od domova a jeho situace se zdála bezvýchodná. Takže takhle skončí? Už nikdy neuvidí Lothlórien, nikdy neuslyší rozpustilý smích, nikdy neřekne slova lásky?

 

Uvědomoval si, že teď je čas se rozhodnout: vzdát se, nebo žít. Měl vůbec nějaký důvod žít a trpět? Už není žádný důvod, aby zůstával na Středozemi. Už nebyly žádné bitvy, které by by mohl vyhrát; nikomu na něm nezáleželo. Vládce bez království a elf beze smyslu – možnost vyblednutí vypadala čím dál lákavěji. Postrádal by ho vůbec někdo?

 

_Já ano._

 

Co to bylo? Odkud to přišlo? Vždyť byl hluchý – jak to, že něco zaslechl? To už si s ním pohrává i jeho vlastní mysl?

 

_Já ano._

 

Věděl, že ten hlas je jen v jeho hlavě, ale nedokázal určit, čí je ten hlas. Ale byl milý – vřelý, plný soucitu a lásky. Hlas, kterého se mohl držet, se slovy, která mu dávala naději. Konečně si dovolil klesnout hlavou do polštářů a hlas ho kolébal ke spánku.

 

J _á ano. Šel bych pro tebe až do Mordoru a přivedl tě zpět, kdybych musel._

 

***

 

 

Elrond, Gil-galad, Elladan, Orophin, Haldir, Feronil, Melpomaen a Maubruz stáli společně okolo velkého poradního stolu, studovali mapy, které před ně rozložil lord z Roklinky a poslouchali jeho plán.

 

„Thrandúilovi zvědové potvrdili, že vězni byli odvlečeni do Tíngelského hvozdu. Nemohli nám, bohužel, poskytnout počet nepřátel nebo zjistit, jak velká je nepřátelská armáda. Mí přátelé, nacházíme se ve velmi složité situaci. Víme, kde nepřítel je – ovšem netušíme, jaké jsou jeho úmysly nebo co od něj můžeme očekávat. To, co chceme udělat, je šílené, ale nemáme na výběr. Musíme shromáždit své síly a zaútočit.“

 

„Můj pane – co Vaše tušení, že je za vším tímhle chaosem Námo?“ zeptal se Feronil a Elrond viděl v jeho očích strach. Povzdechl si.

 

„Je pouze tím, čím jste řekl – tušením. Máme k dispozici knihu, kterou našel mistr Melpomaen, máme slovo mého syna – ale nakonec stejně nevíme nic jistě. Můžeme se jen modlit, abychom se nemuseli střetnout s Ničitelem Valar osobně a pokud ano, abychom zjistili, že je to jen další jeho hra, která jej brzy omrzí. Vím, že od vás žádám hodně, mí přátelé. Ale tohle už není jen o Glorfindelovi a Celebornovi – tohle je o osudu nás všech. Po tisíciletí se v Tíngelském hvozdu ukrývalo zlo. Všichni jsme to věděli, ale nic jsme s tím nedělali. Modlím se ke všem Valar, aby nebylo pozdě a abychom našli naše přátele nezraněné.“

 

Melpomaen, který byl po celou dobu porady zticha, si nyní odkašlal a Elrond mu pokynul, aby promluvil.

 

 „Můj pane Elronde – co mistr Erestor? Víme, kam odjel? Mohl by nám pomoci? Určitě nezmizel jen tak, bez nějakého plánu.“

 

„Jsem si jistý, že nějaký plán má – jen si nejsem jistý, jestli se mi zamlouvá! Je to moje chyba,“ dodal Elrond, „byl jsem hlupák, když jsem si myslel, že ho udržím v bezpečí tím, že ho někde zamknu. Měl jsem ho znát lépe. Následoval své srdce a myslím, že můžeme s jistotou říct, že jeho srdce ho povede přímo do Tíngelského hvozdu.“   

 

Elrond viděl na Melpomaenově tváři ustaraný výraz. Věděl, jak moc Melpomaen obdivuje Erestora a dokázal si snadno představit, že mladý poradce se obává o zdraví svého mentora. To všichni, proto Elrond udržoval na tváři povzbudivý úsměv.

 

„Neboj se, mistře Melpomaene, Erestor je velmi zkušený válečník – pamatuji si časy, kdy jsme si stáli bok po boku v bitvách a plně věřím, že to zvládne i teď. Má instinkty elfů z Plání a jestli je někdo schopen proniknou do toho prokletého lesa aniž by si ho někdo všimnul, je to on. Nevím, co má v plánu, ale doufám, že Valar budou nad Erestorem držet ochrannou ruku a přivedou jeho i Glorfindela v pořádku domů.“

 

„Vážně není nic, co bychom pro něj mohli udělat? Poslat za ním oddíl stráží? Armádu? Draka? Cokoliv?“

 

Melpomaenovi se Elrondova odpověď příliš nezamlouvala. Pomyšlení, že Erestor je úplně sám ve strašidelném lese plném pavouků, vrrků, skřetů, temných bohů a, což bylo asi ze všeho nejhorší, dámy Firinwë, bylo děsivé.

 

Gil-galad, který stál vedle Melpomaena a převyšoval ho nejméně o hlavu, položil poradci konejšivě ruku na rameno.

 

„Musíš pochopit, Melpomaene, že tohle je Erestorova osobní bitva. Rozhodl se jet sám. Ne všechny bitvy se vyhrávají pomocí armád. Eresto dělá to, co považuje za nejlepší a totéž musíme udělat i my.“

 

Bývalý Velekrál přikročil ke stolu, zabodl prst do mapy a jal se vysvětlovat svůj plán.

 

„Galadhrim se přesunou _sem_ ; já povedu armádu Roklinky do Temného hvozdu, kde se spojíme s Thrandúilovými válečníky. Haldire, ty si vezmeš na povel polovinu Galadrieliných sil a odvedeš je čekat _sem_. Gondorská armáda bude _tady_. Až přijde čas, zaútočíme ze všech stran. Už víme, že nepřítel má ve své armádě skřety a zřejmě i Breonovy muže, ale to nevíme jistě a nemůžeme zaútočit na Breonovo království jen na základě podezření. Souhlasím s mistrem Feronilem, že Breon mohl vyslat žoldáky, ale pochybuji, že se otevřeně zapojí do války – příliš se bojí Gondoru.“

 

„Já se připojím k Vysokému Králi.“

 

Gil-galad se podíval na Elronda, jako by mu najednou narostla druhá hlava.

 

„Ty se co?“

 

„Připojím se k tobě.“

 

„Máš horečku?“

 

„Chceš skončit v žaláři?“

 

„Ne.“

 

„Fajn. Elladane, pro tento čas jsi vládcem Roklinky. Odvedeme část stráží, abychom ochránili naši říši, ale ty musíš zůstat bdělý. Maubruz – až dorazíme k Tíngelskému hvozdu, zkuste zjistit, co tam skřeti vlastně dělají. Doufám, že Vás neodhalí a nepoznají.“

 

„Ano, lorde Elronde. Maubruz půjde do Tíngelu a bude špijónit!“ Skřetice si zamnula pazoury. „Skvěle, skvěle, Maubruz se už nemůže dočkat. Když přitom narazí na dámu Firinwë, může jí Maubruz nařezat?“ ptala se s nedočkavou nadějí a Elrond musel potlačit úsměv.

 

„Ah, obávám se, že potěšení ze seřezání dámy Firinwë, až dotyčnou dámu chytíme, si zarezervovali strážci, kterým ukradla svěřený Prsten. Slyšel jsem, že už si k této příležitosti pořídili krásnou sbírku březových pometel.“

 

Maubruz vypadala značně nespokojeně a mrmlala si pod nosem: „Nikdo nikdy nechce dopřát Maubruz ani trochu zábavy! Hloupí elfové.“

 

„Co budu dělat já?“ zeptal se Melpomaen a všichni okolo na něj pohlédli se směsicí překvapení a zmatku.

 

„Ty zůstaneš tady, mistře Melpomaene – můj syn potřebuje dobrého poradce, aby mu pomohl se všemi záležitostmi,“ odpověděl Elrond. Melpomaen touto informací nebyl zrovna potěšen.

 

„Ale – já chci také pomoct! Určitě je něco, co můžu dělat! Třeba stopaře… nebo posla – umím běhat rychle. Nebo bych mohl…“

 

„Neslyšel jsi, co říkal lord Elrond?“ přerušil Haldir netrpělivě mladého poradce. „Jdeme do války, nepotřebujeme učence, ale vojáky. Nejlépe nám pomůžeš, když zůstaneš tady a ujistíš se, že na knihy mistra Erestora nenapadá prach, než se ten vrátí.“

 

Melpomaenovi poprvé došla slova. Teď z Haldira mluvil jeho vyšší věk a on už ze zkušeností věděl, že každý protest teď rozpoutá dlouhou hádku a to bylo přesně to, co nepotřebovali. Takže zůstal zticha a zařadil se mezi ostatní, i když si připadal jako vyhubované elfátko a v břiše mu jasným plamenem hořel vztek.

 

Celý plán byl do detailů probraný a pak všichni, kromě Elladana a Orophina, odešli. Mladý vládce Roklinky zůstal stát u stolu a zíral na mapu.

 

„Je něco v nepořádku, milovaný?“ zeptal se Orophin a Elladanova ramena se zachvěla.

 

„Ne, nic: jenom tu jsou skřeti, pavouci, vrrci, temný Vala, černá magie a dáma Firinwë, fakt, že jdeme do války a že můj bratr byl téměř zabit – ale kromě toho je všechno v naprostém pořádku!“

 

Orophin svého manžela zezadu objal a Elladan zaklonil hlavu na rameno svého stříbrovlasého elfa.

 

„Všichni budou v pořádku, Elladane, a ty budeš taky – dokážeš toho mnohem víc, než si myslíš,“ zašeptal a vtiskl polibek na jemně tvarované ouško. „Máš k ruce dobrého poradce… a nepodceňuj Eldanara! Dokud bude mít ten dřevěný meč, je silou, se kterou je nutno počítat!“

 

Elladan se rozesmál, obrátil se a obtočil své paže kolem Orophinova krku.

 

„Ach, ano, náš syn – myslíš, že by se nám aspoň jednou podařilo přesvědčit toho olezlého plyšového draka, aby spal ve vlastní posteli? Nevadí mi, když za námi přijde, pokud má strach z bouřky nebo proto, že měl zlý sen – ale aspoň jednou bych rád sdílel postel pouze s tebou a s nikým jiným.“

 

Orophin jemně uždíbnul Elladana na krku.

 

„No, mohli bychom Eldanara a jeho dráčka opustit, až usnou, a jít spát do stájí…“ zamumlal mu do ucha, „nebo do jednoho ze skladišť… nebo do vinného sklípku…“

 

Elladan, který teď už napůl ležel na stole, se zachichotal.

 

„Chceš tím snad něco říct, Orophine?“ zeptal se mávajíc svůdně řasami. Orophin si pohrával s vrchními knoflíky na Elladanově róbě a něžně okusoval manželovo ouško.

 

„Nooo… Jen myslím, že bych si tak v bitvě mohl uchovávat hezkou vzpomínku – ty, nahý a natažený v seně ve stájích by rozhodně byl obrázek hodný zapamatování…“

 

Elladan sebou škubnul.

 

„V bitvě? Co tím myslíš?“

 

Orophin, překvapený náhlou změnou nálady, vypadal zmateně.

 

„Co se děje, Elladane? Jsem kapitán stráže, samozřejmě, že pojedu se svými bojovníky do bitvy – tvůj otec se o tom na poradě zmiňoval.“

 

Elladan bleskurychle vyskočil.

 

„Nic takového jsem neslyšel a ani na tom nesejde. Ty nejedeš!“

 

Orophin povytáhl obočí.

 

„Nejedu? Ale Elladane – je to moje povinnost! Já to musím udělat.“

 

„Ne, nemusíš,“ odsekl Elladan a začal v rozrušení přecházet po pokoji. „Nedovolím ti to. Potřebuju tě tady u sebe. Už jsem tě ztratil jednou, nepřeju si, pro všechno na světě, tenhle zážitek zopakovat. Buď si kapitánem stráží tady v Roklince, pokud musíš, ale nedovolím ti jet do Tíngelského hvozdu!“

 

Na okamžik bylo ticho. Pak Orophin přistoupil k Elladanovi a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Milovaný – já tě chápu. Vím, jak moc jsi trpěl, když jsem byl… pryč a přeji si, abych tě mohl té bolesti zbavit. Ale nemůžu poslat svoje muže do bitvy a sám sedět doma na zadku. To nemůžu!“

 

Elladan se mu vyškubnul a vztekle pohlédl na Orophina.

 

„Ano, můžeš! Nikdo tě k tomu nenutí! Není nic nečestného na tom zůstat vzadu, nebo mě snad považuješ za zbabělce?“

 

„Elladane, prosím…“

 

„Ne! Teď jsem lord z Roklinky, nebo ne? A přikazuji ti zůstat tady!“

 

Orophin zíral na Elladana a na okamžik ho napadlo, jestli je to pořád ten samý elf, kterého si vzal.

 

„Ty… mi _přikazuješ_ zůstat? Tak tohle pro tebe jsem? Poddaný? Služebník? Chceš, abych kolem tebe skákal a plnil každý tvůj rozkaz?“

 

Elladan těžce vydechl. Věděl, že zašel příliš daleko, ale nevzal svá slova zpět – jeho dubová hlava a strach o Orophina mu v tom zabránili.

 

„Nejsi můj služebník. Jsi můj manžel a já tě miluji. Jsi můj a ano, pokud budu muset, přikážu ti zůstat.“

 

Po dlouhou chvíli na sebe oba elfové jen mlčky hleděli. pak Orophin přikročil blíž k Elladanovi, tak blízko, že se téměř dotýkali nosy. Orophinovy zelené oči se blýskaly a jeho hlas byl studený a klidný.

 

„Dobrá. Ale teď mě dobře poslouchej, Elladane: nejsem tvůj. Nepatřím nikomu a nikdo mě nebude vlastnit, už nikdy. Jestli jste chtěl otroka, můj pane, vybral jste si špatného elfa. Nejsem Váš majetek. Ani Váš, ani nikoho jiného!“

 

Odvrátil se od Elladana, přešel ke dveřím a sevřel v dlani kliku.

 

„S Vaším dovolením, půjdu a podívám se, jak se vede bratrům. Doufám, že už pro mě nemáte žádné příkazy – pane.“

 

S tím vyšel na chodbu a třískl za sebou dveřmi tak prudce, že sklenice na stole poskočily. Elladan těžce vydechl a na chviličku téměř podlehl nutkání běžet za svým manželem a omluvit se. Ale pak se otřepal a zaťal zuby. Ne, to neudělá – jestli by se měl někdo omluvit, byl to Orophin. Možná, že jeho manžel nevěděl, co je pro něj nejlepší – ale Elladan to věděl.

 

***

 

 

Erestor nepotřeboval mapu ani žádné jiné vodítko, aby věděl, kde hledat Glorfindela, a mapu nepotřeboval ani jeho kůň. Manadh ladně přeskakoval kameny a padlé kmeny stromů a spěchal, protože vycítil, že jeho pán taky pospíchá a očividně věděl, jak moc teď všechno závisí na něm. Glorfinkl, který jezdce a jeho koně doprovázel už od jejich útěku z Roklinky, letěl vysoko nad nimi a zakrákal vždy, když zpozoroval nebezpečí.

 

Už to nebyl poradce Erestor, kdo směřoval do Tíngelského hvozdu – byl to Erestor válečník. Ruce, které po století psaly proslovy, nosily svitky a ještě nedávno měnily Estorelovi plínky, stále věděly, jak zacházet se dvěma loveckými noži, nyní připevněnými k Erestorově opasku a studený žár v jeho očích by vyděsil každého. Důmyslně spletené účesy, které Erestor obvykle nosíval, nahradily účelné bojovnické copánky a róba byla také pryč. Erestor byl oděn v loveckém oděvu a byl na lovu. Hledal ve vzduchu nejjemnější závan Glorfindelovy vůně a nechal se vést svým instinktem. Věděl, že Glorfindel je v Tíngelském hvozdu a šel si pro svého Zabijáka balroga.

 

A ti, kdo unesli jeho milovaného, nemohli očekávat žádné milosrdenství.

 

***

 

 

Samozřejmě, že se všichni báli, že se nepřátelé bez povšimnutí dostanou příliš blízko Posledního domáckého domu.

 

Samozřejmě, že všichni byli maximálně opatrní a pozorní.

 

Samozřejmě, že jeho noví adové Eldanara žádali, aby za žádných okolností neopustil Poslední domácký dům, ani aby si hrál v blízkém lesíku.

 

Samozřejmě, že přikývnul a slíbil jim to.

 

A samozřejmě na svůj slib okamžitě zapomněl, když se ho Ostružiní zeptala, jestli si s ní chce zahrát na schovávanou. Takže se přihodilo, že se dvě elfátka honila a smála a přitom se vzdalovala víc a víc od bezpečí domu, aniž by si toho někdo všimnul.

 

Ostružiní seděla na větvi a snažila se dýchat tak potichu, jak to jen šlo, aby na sebe neupozornila Eldanara, který se přehraboval v hromadě listí a větví pod stromem a snažil se ji najít. Rozhodně byla pravá dcera svého sii – dokázala nehybně sedět celé hodiny, prakticky neviditelná, jako divoké zvíře a stejně jako Králík se dokázala vynořit z nejneočekávanějších míst a Eldanar, který se teprve učil o schopnostech mordorských elfů, neměl v téhle hře šanci. Ostružiní se jím nicméně nechala najít dostatečně krát, aby se necítil neschopný, protože měla toho maličkého půlelfa moc ráda.

 

Ovšem dnes byla jejich hra přerušena. Těsně za větví, na které Ostružiní seděla, se ozvalo zuřivé zavrčení. Seskočila z větve, v letu mimoděk pokrčila nos nad nechutným vrčím smradem a uviděla, jak se těsně nad její hlavou secvakla ohromná tlama. Zvíře si zřejmě uvědomilo, že je tady sama, bez otce nebo sii, kteří by jí mohli pomoct. Sama, se šesti očividně velmi hladovými vrrky.

 

Ostružiní se do očí nahrnuly slzy a přestože na ni všechny její instinkty ječely aby utekla, jako by jí zakořenily nohy do země a nedokázala se pohnout z místa. Místo toho začala křičet, volala adu a siu – vysoko posazeným hláskem, který vrrkům rval uši a přiměl stráže na druhém konci údolí rozhlížet se a hledat, jestli po obloze neproletěl nazgúl.

 

Zvířata rychle překonala své překvapení a začala se přibližovat. Pomalu a opatrně – tahle maličká vypadala jako snadná kořist, ale kdoví, jestli matka tohohle uječeného uzlíčku nebyla blízko.

 

„Běžte pryč, vy ošklivé potvory,“ křičel Eldanar, skočil před Ostružiní a mával malým dřevěným mečem, který mu vyřezal Orophin. Beze strach hleděl na zubaté příšery, pravý syn válečníka.

 

Naneštěstí, odvaha není moc platná, když jste malé elfátko čelící šesti obřím vrrkům. Je však nutné podotknout, že když po něm první vrrk chňapl, Eldanar jen sevřel pevněji svůj meč a necouvnul ani o centimetr. Ale než se mohly ostré zuby zabořit do jeho paže, ozvalo se hlasité, vzteklé zařvání, někdo zaútočil na vrrka, vrazil mu plnou silou do boku a povalil ho na zem.

 

Obě elfátka stála jako zkamenělá a kulila oči na rvačku, která propukla přímo před nimi. Vzduchem se neslo vrčení a syčení, tesáky se blýskaly na slunci a vrrk vydal ohlušující zavytí, když se mu zuby útočníka zaryly do krku.  

 

„Sia,“ zaječela Ostružiní a teprve teď Eldanar uviděl, že ten, kdo je přišel zachránit, je Králík. Po hrudi mu stékala krev, ale elfátko nedokázalo určit, jestli je jeho nebo vrrka.

 

„Ada Orophine! Ada Elladane!“ křičel Eldanar tak hlasitě, jak jen svedl, „pomoc, pomoc! Vrrci chtějí sníst Králíka!“

 

Ovšem ani jeden z elfů křik neslyšel a vrrci se rozhodli, že pro ně dvě děti nejsou hrozba a znovu se blížili, zatímco Králík bojoval o život. Eldanar objímal Ostružiní tak pevně, že ani jeden skoro nemohl dýchat a obě děti zavřely pevně oči – možná když se na ně nebudou dívat, tak vrrci zmizí?

 

Vrrk už nikdy nezjistil, co ho to vlastně napadlo – než si mohl všimnout útočníka, ten mu skočil na záda, sevřel mu hlavu ocelovým stiskem a jediným škubnutím mu ji oderval od těla. Zařvání, zavytí a další vrrk padl s hrudí rozsápanou ostrými zuby a drápy. Zbytek smečky usoudil, že nastal čas k urychlenému ústupu, ale Králíkův neočekávaný pomocník měl jiný názor. Skočil na jedno z prchajících zvířat a kousal a škrábal jako posedlý. Zvíře zařvalo, zatřepalo hlavou, podařilo se mu shodit útočníka a jediným úderem pracky ho poslalo vzduchem v působivém oblouku. Pak zbytek smečky uprchl do lesa, aniž by si všímal dvou vyděšených elfátek.

 

Králík konečně dorazil svého vrrka a vyhrabal se na nohy. Rozběhl se k elfátkům, tvář plnou strachu.

 

„Jsi zraněná, Ostružiní?“ zalapal po dechu a přitáhl si dceru do náruče.

 

„Ne, sia – Eldanar řekl vrrkům, ať jdou pryč a oni šli,“ řekla Ostružiní a ukázala na elfátko, které se ještě pořád třáslo. Králík ho přitáhl blíž a obě děti pevně objal. Později jim pořádně vyhubuje, že utekla z domu, ale teď byl prostě jen rád, že nejsou zraněná.

 

„Sia, myslím, že ten elf, co nám pomohl, je zraněný,“ všimla si konečně Ostružiní. Králík pustil děti, naklonil hlavu a začenichal. Zavětřil znovu a začal se opatrně přibližovat k místu, kam dopadl neznámý elf odhozený vrrkem. Eldanar ho následoval, v rukou pevně svíral svůj meč, připravený použít ho na jakéhokoliv vrrka v dohledu.

 

Králík poklekl vedle padlého elfa a obrátil ho na záda, když vtom se v jeho očích objevil čistý šok.

 

„To není možné,“ zalapal po dechu.

 

„Co? Co? Co? Co není možné?“ ptal se Eldanar, nakukující přes Králíkovo rameno. „Je mrtvý?“

 

Elf z mordorských plání zkontroloval neznámému elfovi puls a zavrtěl hlavou.

 

„Ne, žije, ale musíme ho vzít do Domů uzdravování. Eldanare – vezmi Ostružiní za ruku a pojďte se mnou.“

 

Eldanar udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno, a všichni vyrazili k Poslednímu domáckému domu. Eldanar, Ostružiní a poslední dva mordorští elfové.

 

***

 

 

Přesně, jak Elladan říkal, Elrohir byl vzhůru, když Orophin vešel do jeho pokoje v Domech uzdravování. Stále vypadal zmateně a jeho bledost byla ještě podtržena tmavými kruhy pod očima, ale celkem vzato vypadal mnohem lépe než včera. Usmál se, když viděl Orophina.

 

„Phine, je hezké být mrtvý,“ řekl, na tváři zasněný úsměv. Orophin se zarazil a s nedůvěrou pohlédl na dvojče svého manžela.

 

„Mrtvý? Ne, ne, nejsi mrtvý, příteli – téměř jsi byl, ale, díky Valar, nakonec s námi strávíš ještě mnoho tisíciletí,“ odpověděl a něžně pročísl prsty tmavé vlasy, které se vlnily po polštáři.

 

„Pěkné,“ zamumlal Elrohir.

 

„Co? Co je pěkné?“

 

Elrohir se znovu usmál, stejný nepřítomný, zasněný úsměv, jaký měl na tváři od chvíle, co se probral.

 

„To, co děláš. Je pěkné, jak mi hladíš vlasy.“

 

Orophin mu vrátil úsměv, poklekl vedle postele a přiblížil svou tvář k Elrohirově, pokračujíc v pročesávání těch dlouhých, tmavých vlasů. Byly stejné barvy jako Elladanovy, ale tím jejich podobnost končila. Elladanovy vlasy byly tuhé a husté, zatímco ty Elrohirovy byly jako hedvábí. Dvojčata a přitom tak rozdílná. Někdy to skoro vypadalo, jako by Elladan dostal veškeré lidské dědictví a Elrohir žádné. Byl štíhlý, vždycky vypadal upraveně, žádné tvrdé lidské rysy, žádné velké svaly, jen jemnost a krása – které byly pochopitelně jen klamem, protože Elrohir byl stejně zdatný válečník jako jeho bratr a jeho krása vycházela ze zkušeností.

 

Elrohir se natáhnul a dotknul se jednoho Orophinova copánku, pohladil ho a znovu se usmál. Jeho prsty přejely jemně jako duch po tváři druhého elfa a než si Orophin stačil uvědomit co se děje, Elrohir mu položil paži kolem krku, přitáhnul si Orophina blíž a políbil ho.

 

Byl to sladký polibek. Na rozdíl od Elladana, jehož nezkušenost byla cítit v každém polibku, Elrohir tohle dělal už mnohokrát předtím. Jeho jazyk si pohrával s Orophinovým tak, jak to miloval, a jeho prsty hladily přesně ten bod za Orophinovým uchem, který ho vždycky doháněl k šílenství.

 

Když se od sebe konečně odtrhli, pohlédl Orophin na Elrohira se směsicí hrůzy a zmatku.

 

„Proč jsi to udělal?“ zašeptal a Elrohir přejel prsty po Orophinově tváři, pohladil prstem vystouplou lícní kost a zastavil se v koutku úst.

 

„Protože tohohle jsem litoval nejvíc, když jsem umíral – že jsem tě nikdy nepolíbil,“ odpověděl Elrohir se stále stejným, podivným úsměvem, a než mohl Orophin něco říct, mladý elf znovu usnul.

 

***

 

 

Melpomaen seděl u okna ve své komnatě a díval se, jak záchranný oddíl opouští Roklinku. Říct, že byl naštvaný, bylo hrubé podcenění situace – Melpomaen zuřil a kdyby mohly pohledy zabíjet, Haldir by se už dávno zřítil mrtev z koně. Ovšem k poradcově ještě větší zuřivosti Haldir šťastně zmizel za zatáčkou, ani trochu mrtvý.

 

„Parchant,“ zavrčel Melpomaen a nakopl nohu od židle, která měla tu smůlu být v dosahu, ale jelikož to byla poctivá lorienská práce, jenom si narazil palec, což ke zmenšení jeho vzteku nijak výrazně nepomohlo.

 

Když Haldir zmizel za stromy i s malou skupinou bojovníků, které velel, mladý poradce znovu zvážil své možnosti. Jistě, měl by udělat to, co mu bylo řečeno: zůstat tady, hlídat knihovnu mistra Erestora a čekat, až hrdinové přivedou Glorfindela a lorda Celeborna domů, doufejme nepoškozené. I když měl na Haldira strašný vztek kvůli jeho bezmyšlenkovité poznámce, musel uznat, že Galadhrim měl docela pravdu. Pohled do vysokého zrcadla, sahajícího až k podlaze (pozůstatek po návštěvě, která tyto pokoje obývala dříve), dokazoval, že Haldir měl, pro Melpomaena až nepříjemně přesnou, pravdu: nebyl válečník. Ani po tisíciletích tréninku by jím nebyl. Nebylo to ani tak jeho tělem – mnozí válečníci byli malí a štíhlí – bylo to duchem. Melpomaen neměl srdce válečníka.

 

_Já jsem vrabec_ , pomyslel si Melpomaen, _a lord Celeborn je orel. Ve srovnání s ním nejsem nic. Vypadám obyčejně, není na mě nic zvláštního a většinu času ani nevěděl, že existuju._ Melpomaen zavrtěl hlavou – pořád ještě v myšlenkách označoval Celeborna za „lorda“, pro Elbereth!

 

Samozřejmě, Melpomaen byl přátelský a oblíbený elf – nijak se nelišící od stovek jiných. Byl pohledný, ale to byli všichni elfové. Vrabec – ale zamilovaný vrabec, přestože mladý poradce neprojevoval své city k lordu Celebornovi jinak než koktáním, červenáním se a zbožným zíráním zpovzdálí.

 

Přísahal sám sobě, že by následoval Celeborna až do Mordoru a zpět, pokud by musel. A teď by měl sedět na zadku a oprašovat knihy? Melpomaen netušil, jak to vlastně ví, ale cítil, že Celeborn _není_ v Tíngelském hvozdu. Mladý poradce strávil hodiny tím, že si představoval ty nejhorší scénáře – Celeborn, zraněný v jeskyni, připoutaný ke zdi, úplně sám a bez pomoci. Mohl snad zůstat v Roklince?

 

Melpomaen toho o Breonovi a jeho lidu moc nevěděl a rozhodl se, že je nejvyšší čas doplnit si znalosti. Byly tu knihy v knihovně a byl tu i Orophin. Vyrůstal mezi těmi lidmi. Možná by mohl mít nějaký nápad, kde by mohli Celeborna držet.

 

Mladý elf si rychle oblékl róbu a pospíchal ze schodů do knihovny. Musí splnit svůj slib – nebo při jeho plnění zemřít.

 

***

 

 

Déšť vytrvale padal, pokrýval krajinu jako šedivý, mokrý závoj a stráže Baloru, Breonova hlavního města, se choulily do svých plášťů a kapuce měly stažené hluboko do čela. Přestože během roku bývalo pěkně a teplo, teď byla zima a jejich dech se srážel do mokrých obláčků. Čas od času některý strážný zatleskal, aby si zahřál zmrzlé ruce.

 

Oba strážní se zatvářili značně otráveně, když se na silnici objevil vůz, protože to znamenalo opustit relativní sucho strážních budek a vyjít na déšť.

 

„Prr,“ zvolali na muže, který zastavil svého koně těsně před bránou. Měl na sobě také teplý plášť, i když bylo zřejmé z pestrobarevných záplat, které ho celý pokrývaly, že má za sebou lepší časy.

 

„Kdo jsi a co pohledáváš v našem městě? Mluv rychle, nemáme na tebe celou noc,“ rozkřikl se strážce, když cizinec na první otázku nereagoval dostatečně rychle a neznámý muž pokorně sklonil hlavu.

 

„Omlouvám se, pane, to ten déšť – šumí tak silně, že sotva něco slyším. Jsem Elit, obchodník z Baralu, který je den jízdy odsud a jsem zde, abych prodával své zboží.“

 

Strážný přikročil blíž. Zaregistrovali ženu sedící vedle cizince a zakřenil se.

 

„A kdo je tahle kráska, Elite? Suvenýr z Gondoru?“ Ukázal na typicky gondorský účes, do kterého měla žena zapletené dlouhé vlasy, a zamrkal na ni, což ji přimělo se začervenat. Zazírala na něj vykulenýma očima a přitiskla se blíž k Elitovi, který se také zasmál.

 

„Skoro – tohle je moje žena! Vzali jsme se minulý týden a jsme na cestě domů. Myslel jsem si, že zkombinujeme práci se zábavou a navštívíme cestou balorský trh.“

 

„Bože, jak půvabná je tvoje žena. Možná tím budu shazovat místní muže  – i když jejich ženy jsou také krásné. Jeden se ptá, proč si král musel vzít tu elfskou čarodějnici, když má ve svém království tolik nádherných kousků.“ Strážce se obrátil na ženu. „Jak se jmenuješ, gondorský kvítečku?“

 

Žena neodpověděla – dlouhou chvíli civěla na strážce, pak uchopila manžela za paži a něco zagestikulovala.

 

„Opravdu, je nádherná, to je ostatně důvod, proč jsem si ji vzal. Říkám jí Květinka, což je stejně dobré jméno jako každé jiné. Je sirotek, víte, a němá.“ Naklonil se ke strážci a ztlumil hlas. „Je taky trochu slabší na hlavu, jestli mi rozumíte…“

 

Strážce soustrastně přikývnul a poplácal Elita po rameni.

 

„Stejně, pořád jsi šťastlivec. Nádherná manželka ti zahřívá postel a přitom nežvaní! Závidím ti!“

 

Oba muži se rozesmáli a druhý strážce se k nim připojil.

 

„Kdyby sis ji se mnou chtěl někdy vyměnit, dej vědět. Nevadí mi, že je hloupá, když bude mlčet!“

 

Teď všichni tři muži doslova vyli smíchy. Elit popadnul svou ženu pevně kolem pasu a políbil ji s hlasitým mlasknutím přímo na rty. Znovu zrudla, tentokrát do temně červené, a schovala tvář do manželovy hrudi.

 

Pořád ještě pochechtávající se strážní ustoupili a uvolnili cestu vozu. Elit zamával na rozloučenou a vůz pomalu projel městskou branou. Jakmile strážní zmizeli z dohledu, žena vrazila manželovi loket do žaludku tak silně, že jen heknul a skoro vypadl z vozu.

 

„Zbláznil ses? Za co to bylo? Jen kvůli tomu nevinnému polibku? Chtěl jsi vypadat věrohodně, ne?“ zakňučel muž a třel si břicho.

 

„Teď mě dobře poslouchej: můžeš mě líbat. Můžeš vykládat lidem, že jsem němý. Nevadí mi, že ze mě děláš sirotka, přestože se oba moji rodiče těší výbornému zdraví. Můžu žít i s faktem, že jsi mě včera v hospodě štípnul do zadku. Ale,“ a teď se hlas změnil do výhružného vrčení, „už nikdy se neopovažuj říkat mi Květinka, Feronile!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorčiny poznámky: Jedna kapitola "Srdcového spodka" mi zabrala týden, na novou kapitolu "Hledá se Námo" jsem potřebovala týdny dva! Je to dost komplexní příběh a já se musela snažit nezamotat se do všech svých dějových bot. Děkuji vám všem za trpělivost! 
> 
> Překladatelčiny poznámky: Překladatelka se připojuje k děkovačce za trpělivost, i když v jejím případě jde spíše o dva měsíce...


	5. Kapitola 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfové jdou do války, Králík zjišťuje, že není tak moc poslední mordorský elf, jak si myslel a Elladanovi se hlásí migréna... :D

_„Why do I have to leave_

_I just cannot say_

_someone is calling me_

_from so far away.“_

„The bells of another land“ – Deine Lakaien

 

***

Orophin seděl na kraji Elrohirovy postele, doufajíc, že se mladý elf probudí, aby mu mohl položit otázku, která ho mučila od chvíle, kdy ho Elrohir políbil: proč? Proč to udělal? Orophin Elrohira miloval, ale nebyla to stejná láska, jakou cítil k Elladanovi. Nikdy o Elrohirovi nepřemýšlel jinak než jako o Elladanovu bratrovi, svém příteli a kdysi milovaném elfátku – rozhodně ne jako o milenci. Ani za všechny Valar si neuměl představit, proč by chtěl Elrohir líbat bratrova manžela.

Prohlížel si Elrohira s absolutním zmatkem, když vtom se otevřely dveře a vstoupil Králík, s černovlasým, očividně těžce zraněným elfem v náručí. Za ním následovali Elladan a léčitel Celeron, za patami se jim drželi Eldanar s Ostružiní. Estorel, kterého za nimi nesla služebná, hlasitě brečel a na vteřinu se Orophin vyděsil, že elf v Králíkově náruči je Erestor, ale pak si uvědomil, že to tak není. Tenhle elf byl hubený, jeho vlasy byly černé a rozježené a celý jeho bok byl zbrocený krví.

„Ada Orophine, ada Orophine, vrrci chtěli sníst Králíka,“ vzlykal Eldanar, „a chtěli sníst i mě a Ostružiní!“

Orophin padl na kolena a Eldanar mu vletěl do náručí. Teď, když nebezpečí pominulo, na něj dopadla celá tíha prožité události a elfátko se zoufale rozplakalo, celé jeho tělíčko se třáslo vzlyky, které nakonec přešly do příšerné škytavky.

Orophin celou dobu svého syna objímal, hladil ho po zádech a vydával uklidňující zvuky.

„Ššš, penneth, už je všechno v pořádku, ano? Králík, ty i Ostružiní jste nezranění a v pořádku a my se teď podíváme na našeho přítele, který neměl tolik štěstí, ano?“

Eldanar pořád ještě škytal a utíral si usnoplený nos do ramene Orophinovy kazajky. Tomu to vůbec nevadilo – když byli Elladan s Elrohirem malí, utírali si do něj všechny možné nechtěné kapaliny, hlavně po jídle.

Celeron mezitím odeslal chůvu s Estorelem ven z místnosti a Orophin poslal Ostružiní a Eldanara za nimi – tohle nebyla vhodná podívaná pro elfátka, můžou si promluvit později. Teď zde byl někdo, kdo naléhavě potřeboval jejich pomoc.

Králík položil neznámého elfa na nejbližší postel a ostatní si ho mohli poprvé prohlédnout. Byl nahý a Elladanovy oči se zvětšily na velikost talířů.

„Králíku,“ zalapal po dechu, „je to… je to jeden z tvého druhu?“

Elf z Mordorských plání přikývnul, i když váhavě.

„Myslím, že ano, ale jeho vůni nepoznávám. Není z mého kmene, ale v Mordoru jich žilo mnoho – kdoví? Možná nejsem jediný, kdo přežil.“

Elladan poslal Orophina pro horkou vodu a ručníky a začal opatrně čistit elfovy rány.

„Jak se to stalo?“

Králík rychle vysvětlil, jak ho přivolal křik Ostružiní, jak nechal Estorela s chůvou a běžel dětem na pomoc, jak na něj vrrci zaútočili a jak mu z ničeho nic přišla nečekaná pomoc.

Celeron potřásl hlavou a sledoval Elladana, jak čistí elfovy rány.

„Nikdy jsem neviděl bytost, jako je tahle,“ řekl a nebylo úplně jasné, jestli to myslí v dobrém, nebo špatném smyslu slova, „je to muž nebo žena? To… on… vypadá jako muž, ale tohle…“

Králík zavrčel a upřel své zvláštní zelenožluté oči na léčitele, který před ním rychle ucouvnul.

„Nemyslel jsem to zle, mistře Králíku – jen jsem nikdy neviděl nic… nikoho takového.“

Králík neodpověděl, ale pořád vrčel a ochranitelsky se postavil před postel zraněného elfa. Léčitel byl dostatečně chytrý na to, aby poznal, kdy mlčet, ovšem musel sám pro sebe přemýšlet, jestli je mistr Erestor stejný jako tenhle elf – pokud to vůbec byl elf – a jak se mohl lord Glorfindel spojit s takovou hříčkou přírody. Navíc – muži nemohli otěhotnět, takže bylo logické, že Králík, Erestor a tenhle elf muži nejsou. Ale – co tedy byli?

Postavil se do kouta, tajně potěšen, že se nemusí o tohohle pacienta starat. Rozhodně to bylo proti přírodě – a nebyli mordorští elfové náhodou potomci skřetů? Takhle by žádný normální elf nevypadal, to věděl.

„Není to vážné,“ oddechl si konečně Elladan, „má jen tržnou ránu na boku, která se zahojí rychle, a zřejmě i otřes mozku. Vše, co potřebuje, je odpočinek a klid a obojí najde tady.“

„Můžu ho pohlídat,“ nabídnul se Králík, ale Elladan zavrtěl hlavou.

„To je milá nabídka, Králíku, a já chápu, že bys raději zůstal tady, ale Ostružiní tě teď potřebuje a mistr Erestor ti svěřil do opatrování Estorela. Děti potřebují tvou ochranu a my ochráníme tvého nového přítele.“

Králík chvilku uvažoval a pak přikývnul. Elladan měl pravdu – dal Erestorovi své slovo, že se postará o Estorela, než se oba jeho rodiče vrátí nebo… ale nad tím teď Králík odmítal uvažovat. Zavrněl na souhlas, ještě naposledy zavrčel na Celerona a zmizel za dveřmi.

 

***

Galadriel milovala určitý určitý typ příběhů ke čtení a tak právě teď Rúmil balancoval na židli a hledal v nejhořejších policích knihovny román s veskrze vznosným názvem „Tajné slzy, tajná láska“, který měl být přímo tady! Někde. Už několik hodin prohledával oddělení Červené knihovny román za románem, ale tato určitá kniha se pořád nechtěla nechat najít.

„Proč, ve jménu Elbereth, potřebujete tu knihu zrovna teď, má paní, když zítra za úsvitu vyrážíme do války?“ ptal se tehdy trochu netrpělivě a Galadriel se usmála, což by Rúmila za normálních okolností přimělo roztát jako rampouch na slunci.

„Potřebuji aspoň na chvíli odvést svou mysl od zítřejších nebezpečí, můj drahý,“ odvětila Paní a políbila ho na špičku nosu. Rúmil jí už stokrát opakoval, že nesnáší líbání na nos, že není elfátko a že se nechce cítit jako mazlíček. Galadriel předstírala, jak je jí to líto, i když si to určitě tajně užívala. A Rúmil teď hledal tu třikrát prokletou knihu.

„Tajné slzy, tajná láska – to není zrovna mysl povznášející četba,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, zatímco jeho prsty přejížděly po hřbetech knih. Galadriel a její romány – kdyby to záleželo na Rúmilovi, putoval by autor „Tajných slz“ do Temného hvozdu navěky počítat skřety, ještě spolu s autory „Srdce mé nany pláče“ a „Beznadějné lásky“. Když přišel na to, že Galadriel má po přečtení těchto knih mnohem lepší náladu, vzal si tajně jeden román do postele. Nezáleželo na tom, jaký byl příběh – z Rúmilova pohledu byly všechny příšerné úplně stejně! Přeslazené, romantické příběhy, ve kterých byly všechny slzy ‚osaměle stékající‘ nebo ‚přetékající ze zarmoucených očí‘ a všechny zlaté vlasy ‚splývající po křehkých ramenou’ hlavní hrdinky.

Rúmil vzdychl a protočil oči. Na slzách – vyplakaných nebo ne – nebylo vůbec nic romantického, se všema těma oteklýma očima a ucpaným nosem. Možná, že ženy na to měly jiný názor, ale on pevně věřil, že na nudli u nosu není romantického absolutně nic.

Ale pokud osamocené slzy a splývající vlasy dělaly Galadriel šťastnou, on byl ten poslední, kdo by jí tuhle nevinnou zábavu zakazoval. Nicméně on by dal přednost mnohem méně nevinné zábavě.

Rúmil si povzdechl. Nikdy by neuvěřil, že přijde den, kdy mu bude chybět Roklinka, ale ten den nakonec přišel. Nikdy si neuvědomil, jak striktní jsou pravidla v Lothlórienu – všechny protokoly a pravidla cítil jako náklad cihel na zádech. Byly jen dva způsoby, jak mohl vidět Galadriel: oficiálně, když požádal o audienci, což mohlo být schváleno nebo ne, záleželo na dobré vůli vrchního sekretáře. Při audienci byl přítomen sekretář i desítky jiných elfů a jediné, co mu bylo povoleno říct, bylo „ano, má paní“.

Alternativní způsob byl vylézt po břečťanu až ke Galadrielinu oknu, což bylo poměrně riskantní pro každého, kdo nebyl ve šplhání po stromech tak zběhlý jako Rúmil, který i tak už jednou málem spadl a byl by se roztřískal na zemi, kdyby ho Galadriel na poslední chvíli nepopadla za límec a nevtáhla ho oknem dovnitř. Jak trapné. Jak dokázali elfové udržet svoje libido pod kontrolou? Rúmil už toho měl dost. Nelíbily se mu ty tajnosti a lži – byly vůbec zapotřebí? Nedal mu sám lord Celeborn svolení? Nebo se ho přinejmenším dosud nepokusil zabít. Rúmil měl na okamžik chuť jít do jejích pokojů, praštit sekretáře přes hlavu svitkem a zeptat se Galadriel, jestli by si ho vzala.

Rúmil se nad takovou myšlenkou zakřenil. Pro Valar, to by byl skandál! A ty tváře vznešených lordů, až by se on, Rúmil, stal pánem Zlatého lesa. Zavrtěl hlavou. Ne, o tomhle to nikdy nebylo. Nepřál si vládnout. Chtěl milovat. Udělal by cokoliv, aby Galadriel byla šťastná. A tak romantický nápad jako svatba byl… Rúmil cítil, že nejdříve musí dokázat své city. Za starých časů by pro svou paní vyjel zabít draka nebo jeskynního trola, ale časy se změnily a on věděl, že existuje jen jediná věc, která udělá Galadriel šťastnou: když bude Celeborn zachráněn.

Tak fajn. Pokud je to Celeborn, kdo zaručí, že Galadriel bude šťastná a Rúmil bude moct pokračovat ve svých nočních lezeckých aktivitách, postará se o to, aby získala, co si přeje. Navíc dlužil Celebornovi, že zachránil Orophina ze Síní čekání, a Rúmil byl elf, který splácí své dluhy.

***

 

Glorfindel si uvědomoval, že jakékoliv dohadování se svou ženou o jeho zdraví by vedlo jen k hádkám všech hádek, zahrnujícím vědra slz a rozbité nádobí. Takže jakmile ho Firinwë nechala na chvíli samotného, aby si „něco zařídila“, rozhodl se Fin taky si něco zařídit – prozkoumat svůj domov.

Takže tady vyrůstal a žil celý svůj život? To zranění hlavy muselo být horší než si všichni mysleli, protože Fin si ani zaboha nedokázal upamatovat na tohle místo. Obrazy na zdech mu nebyly vůbec povědomé a muži, které potkával, se mu nezamlouvali. Jeho žena byla samozřejmě nádherná a svědomitě se o něj starala, ale ať se snažila sebevíc, Fin nedokázal opětovat její city. Cítil se kvůli tomu provinile – být ženatý má být o lásce a starání se o toho druhého, ne? Tak proč pro něj bylo nemožné opětovat její city? Dobře poznával ten zraněný výraz, když uhnul jejímu doteku nebo ji rychle políbil na tvář místo skutečné vášně.

Jak mohl jeden úder do hlavy tolik změnit něčí srdce? Její dotek ho nechával chladným, jen stěží snášel její ruce na svém těle a raději chodil spát dřív než ona. Ale ani spánek mu nepřinášel klid – pronásledovaly ho zvláštní sny o stromech a koních, o dětském smíchu, o milování. Ve svých snech viděl dlouhé černé vlasy rozprostřené na polštáři, cítil něžné okusování své kůže ostrými zuby, slyšel šeptaná slova lásky. Ale pokaždé, když už skoro viděl tvář neznámého, probudil se, pokrytý studeným potem a hořící touhou, kterou jeho žena nedokázala nikdy uhasit.

Pořád se cítil slabý, ale musel získat svůj starý život zpět, nebo se zblázní.

***

 

Ve chvíli, kdy vojsko z Roklinky překročilo hranice Temného hvozdu, veškerý hovor a smích ustal. Tohle bylo Thrandúilovo území a vládce lesních elfů neměl pověst vlídného hostitele. Mnoho mladších bojovníků vyrůstalo s historkami typu „Thrandúil na tebe pošle pavouky, jestli nedojíš tu brokolici“. V jejich představivosti narostla Thrandúilovi druhá hlava a obří tesáky, takže když jej pak viděli na Výroční konferenci elfích říší, byli poněkud zklamaní, že král Temného hvozdu je obyčejný Vznešený elf jako každý jiný. Naštěstí nevynechal jedinou příležitost k předvádění své výbušné nátury, jinak by jeho hrozivá pověst mezi roklinskou mládeží značně utrpěla.

Elrond, který jel po Gil-galadově boku v čele kolony, se rozhlížel kolem a byl překvapený tichem, které v lese vládlo.

„Ani ptáček nepípne, ani pes neštěkne – copak všechna zvířata tohle místo opustila?“

Gil zavrčel.

„Zvířata v tomhle lese se naučila zůstat zticha a schovaná, pokud chtějí přežít. Temný hvozd není zrovna úrodný – každou zimu vyjíždějí lovecké skupiny na lov jelenů a zajíců, aby nakrmili hladová břicha svého lidu.“

Elrond překvapeně zmlknul a nějakou chvíli jeli v tichu. Lord z Roklinky při tom otáčel hlavu nalevo napravo, jako by něco hledal.

„To je divné – hranici říše jsme přejeli už před dvěma hodinami a pořád se  neukázala žádná hlídka. Nezdá se mi, že by lesní elfové byli tak bezstarostní, zvlášť, když Thrandúil trpí obsesivní nechutí k cizincům.“

Vysoký král pohlédl na svého herolda a zakřenil se.

„Oh, ale oni tu jsou! Sledují nás stovky očí, už dlouho předtím, než jsme překročili hranice. Kdyby si mysleli, že jsme hrozba, jsme už dávno všichni mrtví.“

„Vážně? Jak – pohodlné, že to vím.“

Elrond dál napjatě zíral na keře a stromy podél cesty, jednou nebo dvakrát si myslel, že zahlédl zablesknutí kovu nebo rychlý pohyb, ale bylo také možné, že to byla jen jeho zjitřená představivost. Nelíbilo se mu, že je sledován, aniž by mohl vidět ty, kdo ho pozorují.

„V každém případě, není zrovna vychované být sledován těmi, kdo mají bojovat na naší straně,“ pokračoval v této myšlenkové krasojízdě, „a já přemýšlím, jestli…“

Nikdo se nedozvěděl, co si Elrond myslel, protože přesně v tom okamžiku začali z korun okolních stromů doslova pršet elfové, padesát, šedesát a ještě víc, objevující se zdánlivě odnikud a jen tiché šelestění prozrazovalo, že se ukrývali v korunách stromů. Jeden vysoký elf přistál přímo před Elrondovým koněm, bezhlučně jako kočka a zvíře poplašeně zařehtalo.

„Všichni občas přemýšlíme, Elronde,“ promluvil Thrandúil s rukama založenýma na hrudi a ironickým úsměvem na rtech. „Já, například, přemýšlím, jak jsme dokázali zůstat nepovšimnuti tvou stráží po celé hodiny. Co vlastně lord Glorfindel vaše vojáky v Roklince učí? Nevšímavost? Nebo snad proslavený Gil-galadův manévr „Sedící Kachna“, který vypiloval během Velké války?“

Elrond chytil tmavší odstín červené, připravujíc se na pořádnou hádku s Thrandúilem, ale Gilova ruka na jeho rameni ho zadržela a pohled do očí Vysokého krále ho přiměl ignorovat nepříjemné chování krále Temného hvozdu.

„Och, přestaň se předvádět, Thrandúile,“ ozval se znenadání mírně arogantní hlas, „svou pověst starého mrzouta si můžeš upevňovat někdy jindy, teď máme na práci důležitější věci.“

Thrandúil otevřel ústa k ostré odpovědi, ale zase je zaklapl, když se Amaris protlačil řadou temnohvozdských elfů a vykročil k Elrondovi, aby návštěvníky přivítal.

„Lorde Elronde. Pane. Vítejte v Temném hvozdu.“

Mírně se uklonil a Gil ztěžka polkl.

„Jsem velmi rád, že tě vidím, Amarisi,“ prohlásil konečně s opatrností a Amaris pozvedl obočí a přikročil blíž ke královu koni. Prohlédl si kopí, které měl král připevněné k sedlu, přejel prstem po ostří, prohlédl si tenkou linku krve kanoucí mu po prstech a pomaličku ji olízl.

„Vaše královské veličenstvo, přijel jste snad do Temného hvozdu lovit úhoře, že s sebou máte kopí? Pak jste přijel právě včas, začíná jejich sezóna. Nebo se snad jedná o královské párátko? Trochu dlouhé, nemyslíte?“

Gil-galad, který sledoval Amarise olizujícího si z prstu krev s fascinací králíka civícího na hada, se s trhnutím vrátil do reality.

„Víš, co se říká – můj meč je dlouhý, mé kopí ostré, Amarisi.“

Amaris zahýbal obočím a věnoval Vysokému králi svůdný pohled.

„Ach, ano, Váš meč je dlouhý! Přestože můj je delší, nerad bych, abyste vy, já, nebo tito dobří elfové zatměli, zatímco si budeme porovnávat meče. Měli bychom pokračovat do bratrova paláce, kde si můžete všichni odpočinout. Následujte mě!“

Gil se ze všech sil snažil ignorovat chichotání elfů za sebou a pobídnul koně. Když míjel Amarise, ohlédl se za ním – starý přítel a poradce. Teď, na tomto místě, se cítil zvláštně – tohle byl Amarisův svět a i když mu jeho přítel říkal „Výsosti“, nebylo pochyb o tom, kdo tomuto území vládne. Zdálo se, jako by keře a stromy samy uhýbaly Amarisovi a Thrandúilovi z cesty, zatímco on se musel několikrát přikrčit, aby ho větev neškrábla do obličeje nebo nepraštila do hlavy.

Elrond si toho taky všimnul. Když pominul prvotní záchvat vzteku kvůli neuctivému přivítání, projel davem vedle Gil-galada a zašeptal: „Měl pravdu, Gile?“

„To se ptáš mě? Sotva si pamatuju, v jakém věku to žijeme, takže vážně netuším, jestli je v Temném hvozdě zrovna sezóna úhořů.“

„Tohle jsem nemyslel – je jeho meč vážně delší než tvůj?“

Gil chvíli civěl na Elronda a pak se podrbal ve vlasech.

„Jak to mám vědět? Viděl jsem ho používat jen luk nebo dýku. Ale můžu mu říct, aby ti svůj meč ukázal až dojedeme do Thrandúilova jeskynního paláce, jestli tě to tak strašně zajímá.“

S tím se odvrátil a Elrond, už podvacáté od chvíle, co vyrazili na cestu, zatoužil, aby byl doma, ve svém vinném sklepě a v polovině cesty k úplné opilosti.

***

 

„Mohu Vám pomoci?“ zeptal se sametový hlas těsně za ním. Rúmil nadskočil a upustil knihu, kterou zrovna držel – ten hlas na něj měl zhruba stejný efekt jako nehty škrábající po tabuli.

Obrátil se jako na obrtlíku a stál tváří v tvář zlatovlasému elfovi, zahalenému do róby v tom nejsytějším odstínu rudé, jakou kdy Rúmil viděl. Skoro ho to přimělo zakrýt si oči – i když to nebyla zásluha jen barvy róby, ale i zářivě žlutých růží vyšitých vepředu.

Vlastník onoho skandálního oděvu sebral ze země upuštěnou knihu a prostudoval titul na obálce.

„‘A její slzy navždy stékaly‘ – no to se podívejme! Jestli je tohle mezi Galadhrim populární četba, tak Lothlórien ještě není zcela ztracen,“ prohlásil elf a podal knihu Rúmilovi s úsměvem, který v Galadhrimovi vyvolával šílenou touhu cizího elfa uškrtit.

„To není, můj pane, a s vaším dovolením, musím jít, jsem očekáván jinde,“ zavrčel Rúmil, ceníc při tom zuby.

„Jaká škoda. Je to úžasný příběh, plný romantiky, emocí – a dramatu,“ povzdechl si cizí elf a vypadal velmi zklamaně. „Doufal jsem, že si o něm popovídáme, až se večer sejdeme v táboře. Je důležité udržovat morálku vojáků na vysoké úrovni, především před bitvou. Mohl bych přednést i několik svých básní!“

Rúmil zbledl při představě, že by se svými přáteli Galadhrim seděl v táboře kolem ohně, zatímco tenhle hrůzostrašný jedinec recituje své básně.

Moment. Básně?

Před bitvou?

Snad to neznamená…

„Omluvte mě, můj pane, má otázka možná bude znít divně, ale…jací vojáci? Jakou morálku? A především - jaké bitevní pole?“

„Ale můj drahý mladý příteli – nemyslíš si snad, že bych zůstal v Lothlórienu, když jdeme do války? Všechna ta nepotlačovaná zuřivost, mladí válečníci v těsně přiléhající zbroji,“ tady se elf zatvářil trochu zasněně, „takovou příležitost načerpat inspiraci bych si za žádnou cenu nenechal ujít!“

Kdyby teď někdo Rúmilovi oznámil, že se Galadriel rozhodla vzdát koruny a zahájit kariéru hospodské tanečnice, nebyl by to pro ubohého Galadhrima větší šok.

„Musíte žertovat, můj pane,“ zasípal, „tohle není hra. Je to-“

„Vím velmi dobře, že to není hra, penneth,“ prohlásil elf a jeho hlas měl najednou ostrý okraj. Přikročil blíž k Rúmilovi a Galadhrim jako by na chviličku nahlédl za masku – chladné modré oči se leskly potlačovaným hněvem.

„Nikdo nebude ohrožovat moji rodinu a myslet si, že unikne trestu! To tolerovat nemůžu a, upřímně, ani to tolerovat nebudu! Tohle je taky moje válka, mladíku – a já hodlám bojovat, s pomocí Galadhrim nebo bez ní!“

Než se Rúmil stačil (opravdu) vyděsit, maska byla zpět na svém místě a elf si v dramatickém gestu přehodil cíp jasně oranžového sametového pláště přes rameno.

„A nyní mě prosím omluv, dostal jsem nápad na novou báseň, musím si ji okamžitě zaznamenat, nebo budeme všichni truchlit nad ztrátou potenciálního mistrovského díla. Sbohem, můj příteli!“

S tím téměř odtančil z knihovny, zanechávajíc Rúmila dumání, zda byli všichni poslední tisíciletí za blázny.

 

***

 

Elladan cítil, že se blíží bolest hlavy. Začínala za očima a pomalu se plížila do zbytku hlavy, uzurpovala si pozornost a čekala, v tupě pulzující přítomnosti, která se mohla kdykoliv proměnit do ostré bolesti. Momentální vládce Roklinky si protřel oči, stiskl kořen nosu a zazíral přes otcův stůl na dva zkroušené elfy před ním.

„Zeptám se znovu,“ řekl nakonec, hlas jen taktak kontrolovaný, „a požaduji krátkou, jasnou odpověď. Melpomaen a Feronil udělali _co_?“  

Oba Lindirové shodně zašoupali nohama a vypadali, nehledě na rozdílný věk, jako elfátka chycená s rukama ponořenýma v dóze na sušenky.

Pěvec Lindir rychle mrknul na Lindira, který svíral svou Slečnu Husu, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Ani jeden se neodvažoval pohlédnout na prozatímního lorda z Roklinky, neboť Elladan vypadal všechno, jen ne potěšen novinkami, které právě vyslechl.

Pěvec Lindir došel k nevyhnutelnému závěru, že odpovědět bude muset on, neboť Lindir se schovával za něj a vyděšeně kulil oči na Elladana s Orophinem.

„Tedy, jak tady mladý Lindir řekl – Melpomaen a Feronil odjeli z Roklinky do Breonu. Překvapil je ve stájích a když se ptal, kam jedou, Melpomaen řekl, že mají důležitý úkol. Prý se ptal jaký a Feronil mu řekl, že jedou pro velkou zásilku lízátek. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že Lindir si celý příběh vymyslel, ale když se zmínil o lízátkách, věděl jsem, že mluví pravdu – kdo jiný, než Feronil by přišel s tak idiotskou a otřepanou výmluvou.“

  Malý Lindir dupl a popotáhl.

„Vždycky říkám pravdu! Jen se zeptejte Slečny Husy, ta tam taky byla!“

Elladanova bolest hlavy se právě rozvinula, z tupého bušení do plnohodnotné bolesti, až uviděl hvězdičky.

„Myslím, že se Slečny Husy můžeme zeptat později,“ vložil se do toho rychle Orophin. „Bylo velmi statečné, že jsi nám to řekl, Lindire. Možná jsi Melpomaenovi a Feronilovi zachránil život.“

„Vážně? Ne – opravdu? Páni! To musím říct Králíkovi a Ostružiní, hned teď!“ A než se kdokoliv na něco zmohl, Lindir odběhl.

„Lindire – ty znáš Feronila lépe než kdokoliv z nás. Má nějaké znalosti nebo dovednosti, které by mu tam venku pomohly? Vím, že Melpomaen neumí ovládat meč ani luk.“

Pěvec Lindir vypadal, že by raději dělal cokoliv jiného než vysvětloval oběma elfům Feronilovy dovednosti – oči mu kmitaly od Elladana k přísně se tvářícímu Orophinovi, který vyslovil předchozí otázku.

„Orophine – můj pane – pánové – lord Glorfindel striktně zakázal, aby se Feronil přiblížil k jakékoliv zbrani, bál se, že omylem zabije sebe nebo někoho v nejbližším okolí. Je to dobrý poradce, myslím, umí mnoho karetních triků a dovede žonglovat s pěti pomeranči najednou, ale nějak pochybuji, že by mu tyto dovednosti byly něco platné na sebevražedné misi jako je tahle.“

Elladan zabořil tvář do dlaní.

„Děkuji, Lindire. Můžeš jít. A zavři za sebou dveře, prosím.“

Pěvec nepotřeboval, aby se mu říkalo dvakrát – zmizel za dveřmi jako blesk a zanechal za sebou dva velmi ustarané elfy.

„Feronil a Melpomaen na tajné výpravě do Breonu – umíš si představit něco horšího?“

Orophin na okamžik přemýšlel.

„Maubruz na diplomatickém jednání v Lothlórienu?“

„To není vtipné!“

„Já vím. Jen jsem se ti snažil zvednout náladu.“

Elladan věnoval svému manželovi dlouhý pohled a Orophinovo srdce se bolestně sevřelo, když viděl, jak bledý mladší elf vlastně je. Jeho oči měly uštvaný výraz a byly orámovány tmavými kruhy.

„Když vezmu, že jsi se mnou od naší hádky nepromluvil ani slovo, měl bych být za tvůj pokus o humor vlastně vděčný.“

Orophin vzdychnul, přešel k Elladanovi, klekl si vedle židle a vzal do svých dlaní jeho ruku, něžně hladíc její hřbet.

„Milovaný – my oba jsme řekli věci, kterých nyní litujeme. Alespoň já ano. Vím, že tvá slova byla podmíněna strachem, ale pro tvou budoucnost jako lorda z Roklinky a pro náš vztah je nezbytné, abys ho překonal. Nic v životě není jisté, takže musíme žít každý den naplno, ne se bát věcí, které by se nám jednou _mohly_ stát.“

Elladan položil druhou ruku na Orophinovu a stiskl ji.

„Miluji tě, víš to, že? Jsi mojí součástí a kdybych tuto část ztratil, už bych to nebyl já. Je to legrační - vždycky jsem se smál příběhům o takové lásce, protože jsem nevěřil, že je možné takto milovat. Teď už věřím… a nevím, co dělat! Cítím, že tady nejsi šťastný, ne zcela. Cítím se, jako bych zavřel do klece ptáčka, jen abych sledoval, jak chřadne smutkem. Řekni mi, milovaný – co mám dělat? Co můžu dělat?“

Orophin vtiskl Elladanovi krátký, ale milující polibek, a pohladil ho po tváři.

„Máš pravdu – cítím se zde omezovaný, ale ne nešťastný! Oba potřebujeme čas všechno si promyslet, Elladane. Právě teď jsou Feronil s Melpomaenem ve smrtelném nebezpečí – prosím, nech mě jet do Breonu. Jsem jediný, kdo jim může pomoct, znám tamní jazyk, znám tamní obchodníky – znám lidi. Žil jsem mezi nimi dlouhá desetiletí a i když se svět smrtelníků mění rychleji než ten náš, některé věci budu stále stejné. Nemůžeme je nechat jejich osudu, Elladane, a oba potřebujeme nějaký čas o samotě.“

Elladan se díval na svého manžela a jeho myslí proplouvaly dosud čerstvé vzpomínky. Vzpomínal si, jak sbíral dřevo na Orophinovu pohřební hranici. Jak navštěvoval jeho hrob. Pamatoval si nekonečné hodiny žalu a beznaděje. Život byl křehká a jemná věc, snadno mohla být zničena a navždy ztracena.

Ale také si vzpomínal na jiné okamžiky: Orophin, skákající do řeky, aby ho vylovil. Učící ho používat luk. Bojující se skřety, aby ho ochránil. Orophin byl starší než on, moudřejší a Elladan neměl žádné právo zavírat ho do klece, jakkoliv by to bylo bezpečné.

Elladan Orophina objal, zabořil tvář do jeho ramene a jeho prsty se zaťaly do stříbrných pramenů, když se otíral tváří o manželův krk.

„Jeď do Breonu, Orophine. Jestli si myslíš, že je to to, co musíš udělat, tak jeď. Jen si pamatuj, že já na tebe budu čekat a ať se stane cokoliv, věz, že tě miluji.“  

Oba dva jen seděli a pevně se objímali. Po dlouhé chvíli Orophin vstal a odhrnul si vlasy z tváře.

„Musím se jít připravit a taky musím zajít za Eldanarem a všechno mu vysvětlit – nechci, aby se ten maličký bál, že ztratí dalšího otce.“

Elladan přikývnul.

„Dobře – dojdu pro něj a přivedu ho do našeho pokoje.“

Orophin se naklonil přes desku stolu a ještě jednou svého manžela políbil.

„A co to rozloučení s odjíždějícím bojovníkem, o kterém jsme mluvili?“ zavrněl, v očích nemravný lesk.

„Všechno v pravý čas,“ zamrkal Elladan.

„Elfátko první, manžel později!“

***

 

„Tohle,“ oznámil Melpomaen, „je hodně malá postel!“

Feronil chvíli předstíral, že studuje objekt této otázky, a pak vážně přikývnul.

„Tvé pozorovací schopnosti jsou působivé, Melpomaene. Ano, souhlasím, že je dost malá, takže jsem velmi rád, že mám sdílet postel s tebou a ne s Haldirem.“

Melpomaen se na svého přítele poradce sladce usmál.

„Můj drahý Feronile – mohl bys mi udělat laskavost a zopakovat tento malý ‘vtip‘ až budeme zpátky v Roklince?“

„Proč? Už sis konečně všimnul mého šarmu?“

„Ne, jen bych moc rád viděl, jak ti Orophin a Králík přearanžují rysy obličeje do mnohem zajímavějšího vzhledu.“

S tím se mladší elf odvrátil, aby si vzal svůj batoh, zatímco Feronil brblal: „Vidím, že tu mám skvělého učedníka mistra Erestora. Pospěš si s vybalováním, mám hlad a upřednostnil bych dát si večeři, dokud je hostinec prázdný.“

„Mohli bychom si objednat jídlo na pokoj,“ navrhl Melpomaen, ale Feronil zavrtěl hlavou.

„Předstíráme chudé manžele. Nechat si jídlo servírovat až na pokoj je něco, co dělají jen bohatí cestovatelé a já k nám nechci zbytečně přitahovat pozornost.“

„Nemůžeme předstírat bohaté manžele? Nechce se mi trávit večer mezi všemi těmi lidmi – někteří z nich vypadají divně a pořád mě pozorují.“

Feronil se jen plácnul do čela.

„Bohaté manžele, pochopitelně. Mělo mě trefit, jakmile jsem přistoupil na tenhle šílený podnik. Melpomaene – teď půjdeme dolů, dáme si jednoduchou večeři a zase se vrátíme do pokoje. Já všechno zařídím a jediné, co musíš dělat ty, je sedět po mém boku jako hodná ženuška a snažit se být tak neviditelný, jak jen to jde.“

Melpomaen si odfrknul.

„No jistě, všechno zařídíš – Feronil z Roklinky, expert na všechno, co se týče smrtelníků. Připomeň mi znovu, proč jsem si vybral tebe, abys mě doprovázel.“

Feronil se bleskurychle obrátil a výhružně zazíral na mladého poradce.

„Teď mě dobře poslouchej, penneth, řeknu ti, proč jsem souhlasil, že tě budu doprovázet na tuhle sebevražednou výpravu: protože neumíš ani slovo Západštinou, protože nemáš ani potuchy o tom, jak se chovají smrtelníci, a především, protože jsem jeden z posledních skutečně čestných elfích rytířů. Tohle dělám čistě z dobroty srdce a ty bys mi měl být vděčný!“

„Ha! Z dobroty srdce – jsi tady jen proto, že jsem ti slíbil zařídit intimní večeři s Lindirem! Z dobroty srdce – nechtěj mě rozesmát!“

Feronil strnul a nervózně pohlédl ke dveřím.

„Pro Elbereth, Melpomaene, ztiš se! Chceš mít do minuty za dveřmi ozbrojenou stráž? Vzpomeň si, co se stalo Orophinovi – chceš taky skončit jako otrok v dolech nebo v kovárně?“

Melpomaen na staršího elfa vykulil oči jako talíře.

„V dolech? V kovárně? O čem to mluvíš, Feronile?“

„Ty to nevíš? Ale říkal jsi, že jsi mluvil s Orophinem o jeho životě v Breonu…“

„Ano, vím, že vyrůstal někde tady, ale říkal, že si na to příliš nepamatuje, že byl tehdy ještě malý… Jestli cokoliv víš, Feronile, prosím, řekni mi to!“

Feronil vzdychnul a kecl si na úzkou postel. Projel si rukou vlasy a věnoval Melpomaenovi rezignovaný pohled.

„Dobrá, řeknu ti to. Ale zůstane to jen mezi námi dvěma! Orophin si nepřeje, aby se o tom vědělo a my musíme jeho přání respektovat.“

Melpomaen přikývnul a sedl si vedle staršího elfa.

„Neprozradím nic z toho, co mi řekneš, Feronile. Máš mé slovo.“

„Dobře. Takže, když byl Orophin ještě elfátko, byl unesen z rodné vesnice a prodán do otroctví tady v Breonu. Žil zde více než osmdesát let, než dokázal uprchnout. Netuším, jestli se dnes lidé chovají k elfům stejně nebo jestli stále mají otroky, ale rozhodně to nehodlám zjišťovat!“

Melpomaen se otřásl. Otrok? Hrdý, chytrý Orophin? Pro Elbereth – do čeho se to dostali?

Feronil už litoval, že Melpomaenovi ten příběh vyprávěl – mladý elf vypadal šokovaně. Položil mu paži kolem ramen a povzbudivě je stiskl.

„Netvař se jako kuře, které se střetlo s liškou, penneth. Pošetilým štěstí přeje a já jsem si jistý, že se z tohohle dobrodružství dostaneme v pořádku. Nebo alespoň živí. Doufám. Vážně, není důvod se strachovat.“

Mepomaen vypadal všelijak, jen ne přesvědčeně, takže se Feronil rozhodl, že je čas na malé rozptýlení, přitáhl si mladšího elfa blíž a políbil ho na krk.

„Co to bylo?“ zalapal Melpomaen po dechu a Feronil protočil oči.

„Nabídka. Můžeš ji přijmout nebo ignorovat, jak chceš.“

Mladý elf nejdříve krvavě zčervenal a chvíli vypadal zaujatě, ale nakonec zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vím, že to myslíš dobře, Feronile, že se snažíš odvést mou mysl od obav, ale já jsem Jeden-k-Jednomu elf.“

Feronil pozvedl obočí.

„Co je pro všechno na Ardě ‘Jeden-k-Jednomu‘?“

„To znamená, že si počkám na někoho, koho budu skutečně milovat,“ oznámil Melpomaen se vši důstojností, jakou dokázal nashromáždit, a Feronil sebou praštil zpátky na postel, zakrývajíc si tvář rukama.

„Ach Manwë,“ vykřikl, „nestačí, že jsem skončil na tomhle zaprděném místě, že ne? Musím navíc sdílet pokoj s posledním zbylým panicem ve Středozemi! Co, ptám se tě, jsem udělal, že jsem si zasloužil tohle?“

Manwë měl pár nápadů ohledně důvodů, ale protože by jejich sepsání zabralo příliš dlouhý svitek, rozhodl se Vala, že to nebude komentovat.

***

 

Celeborn stále nedokázal určit, kde se nachází. Nicméně s ním bylo zacházeno dobře, dostával spoustu jídla a na noc byl uložen do velké, měkké postele. Možná to bylo vězení, ale rozhodně nebylo v jeskyních. Bylo úžasné, jak rychle se jeho smysly přizpůsobily novému stavu. Nikdy předtím vědomě nepoužíval čich, chuť nebo hmat k pohybu. Prvotní panika z věčného ticha a temnoty už pominula a tak se nyní soustředil na prozkoumání svého okolí těmi smysly, které mu zbyly, a vytvořit si myšlenkovou mapu místa, na kterém se nacházel.

Tvořila ho jedna místnost s otevřeným ohništěm, u kterého spal tu noc, kdy sem přišel. Vedle něj byl prostor, který nazýval „můj úkryt“ a byl tvořen velkou postelí, nízkým stolkem a polštáři, které, jak se zdálo, v této místnosti sloužily k sezení. Nebyly zde žádné židle, alespoň pokud mohl říct, což bylo trochu zvláštní. Neznal žádnou kulturu, kde by lidé seděli na polštářích.

Pak tu byli ti, kteří se o něj starali. Byli tři, každý měl svou vlastní vůni, což Celebornovi pomáhalo je rozlišit. První osoba, muž, který voněl jako čerstvě posekaná tráva, mu nosil jídlo a dohlížel na oheň. Další, kterou nazýval „Citron“ a kterou identifikoval jako ženu, mu pomáhala s umýváním a oblékáním. Byl zde ještě jeden, který ho hlídal a jehož přítomnost cítil nejčastěji. Musel to být velmi silný a vysoký muž, protože to on nosil Celeborna tam, kam, jak elfí lord předpokládal, nemohl slepec sám dojít. Jeho vůně byla zvláštní – první den ji Celeborn nedokázal zařadit, ale teď už věděl: voda. Čerstvá, čistá voda.

Jeho dny teď byly naplněny ohmatáváním a očicháváním svého okolí, jak se snažil dozvědět víc o svém vězení. Ale za nocí, když byl sám, se do  Celebornova srdce plížil strach. Temnota, ticho, osamění. Tyto tři věci děsily Celeborna nejvíc. Proč vlastně ještě žil? Proč ho Finwë prostě nezabil? Nedávalo to smysl a čím víc nad tím Celeborn hloubal, tím větší strach dostával. Cítil se jako bezmocná figurka ve hře, u níž neznal pravidla ani cenu, jen jednoho protihráče a ta neznalost ho naplňovala zoufalstvím.

Celeborn se prudce vymrštil do sedu, pokrytý studeným potem a zhluboka lapal po dechu. Mučila ho noční můra a kdyby měl pořád hlas, křičel by děsem, ale byla tu jen temnota a ticho. Bojoval s přikrývkami, které ho při jeho neklidném převalování omotaly, a jak se snažil osvobodit, ztratil rovnováhu a spadl z postele. Ucítil bolest, když narazil na podlahu a na maličký okamžik si přál být zase elfátko a moci utéct ke své naně a plakat. Zakryl si tvář rukama, což ale nijak nezměnilo temnotu, která ho obklopovala, a bezhlesně se rozplakal. Cítil na rtech slanost vlastních slz.

Někdo mu přes ramena položil přikrývku, stejně jako první noc a Celeborn poznal, že je to jeho pečovatel. Proč byl tady? Slyšel ho? Byl zvednut a něžně uložen zpátky do postele. Silné paže ho objaly, držely ho a on se pomaličku uklidnil. Cítil, že tělo za ním vibruje, povědomé chvění, které zprvu nedokázal zařadit. Ale ovšem – ten, kdo ho objímal, musel broukat, tak jako on broukával své dceři ukolébavky, když byla ještě elfátko, probudily ji zlé sny a plakala. Zvláštní: on, mocný elfský lord, nyní bezmocný a závislý na ostatních, je ukolébáván ke spánku.

Celeborn se natáhl směrem, kde očekával mužovu tvář – možná nemohl vidět  toho, kdo o něj pečuje, ale mohl se ho dotknout a „vidět“ jeho tvář svými prsty. Rovný nos, úzké rty, teď se usmívají, vysoké lícní kosti, krátké, měkké vlasy, křivka ucha… Celeborn ztuhnul, stáhl ruku. Klamaly ho smysly? To nemůže být pravda! Na okamžik zaváhal, pak se znovu natáhl a přejel prsty po mužově uchu – ano, nespletl se! Ucho bylo zakončeno elegantní špičkou.

Jeho pečovatel byl elf.

***

 

Když se probudil, chvíli trvalo, než si uspořádal myšlenky. Bolela ho hlava, což byl sám o sobě úžasný zážitek, a když se pokusil posadit, bolest mu vystřelila do celého těla. Bolest – zajímavé! Zase si lehnul a znovu se zvednul, zkoušejíc zvýšenou citlivost ještě jednou.

Byl tam boj – tolik si ještě pamatoval. Všimnul si obvazu kolem svého pasu a uvědomil si, že musí být v Domě Uzdravování.

Opatrně přehodil nohy přes okraj postele a rozhlédl se okolo. Pokoj byl tmavý a vyhřátý, ve vzduchu se vznášel závan nějakých bylin. Vtáhnul vzduch. Jak to, že poznal vůni bylin? Nedokázal to určit, ale ta vůně se mu líbila a tak se zhluboka nadechl.

Chvíli jen seděl ve tmě, jeho smysly zachytily každičký detail všeho okolo. Pak začichal znovu – povědomá vůně. Pomalinku vyklouznul z postele a udělal několik opatrných kroků. Zatočila se mu hlava a jen taktak dovrávoral do vedlejšího pokoje, přičemž se cestou musel zachytit rámu dveří aby neupadl. Takže byl zraněný. Ne zrovna příjemná zkušenost – měl by se jí příště vyhnout.

Mladý, tmavovlasý elf spal, oči zamlžené a na okraji jeho postele seděl druhý, zlatovlasý elf v bílé róbě a něžně ho hladil po vlasech.

Přiblížil se víc – ta povědomá vůně pocházela od toho mladého elfa. Nasál vzduch a pomalu poklekl vedle postele, ignorujíc světlovlasého.

„On zemře,“ řekl, překvapený, a vzhlédl k sedícímu elfovi.

„Ano.“

„Ztráta krve?“

„Ne, skřetí jed.“

Zvedl se z pokleku a pomaličku obešel postel, oči fixované na mladého elfa, který vypadal, že hluboce spí.

„Já ho znám,“ řekl konečně, natáhl se, aby se Elrohira dotkl, ale v poslední chvíli ruku stáhnul.

„Vypadá tak vyčerpaně. A zpoceně. Je to horečka? Nechci, aby zemřel.“

Světlovlasý elf zavrtěl hlavou.

„To rozhodnutí není na tobě.“

Přesunul svou pozornost zpět na Elrohira, jehož dech se stával čím dál mělčím, téměř nezřetelným, a jeho oči vypadaly stále matněji a prázdněji. Než mohl světlovlasý elf nějak zareagovat, natáhl ruku a dotknul se Elrohira. Elrondův mladší syn se na okamžik ztratil v měkkém světle. Nádech, zívnutí, a pak usnul – ale do očí se mu vrátil život, jeho dech byl zase pravidelný a horkost z jeho tváří zmizela.

 Světlovlasý elf zabořil tvář do dlaní a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Co jsi to udělal? To už jsi definitivně ztratil rozum?“ zavrčel na černovlasého elfa, který seděl vedle Elrohira a prohlížel si jeho spící tvář.

„Ne úplně, drahý příteli. Máš pravdu – není to mé rozhodnutí, že ten mladý elf zde má zemřít.“

Černovlasý elf se pokusil vstát, zavrávoral, náhle úplně vyčerpaný, a světlovlasý ho honem zachytil a odvedl do vedlejší místnosti, kde ho opatrně položil na postel. Pohladil ho po vlasech a těžce vzdychl.

„Proč jsi to, ve jménu Eruově, vlastně udělal, starý příteli?“

Tmavovlasý elf se mu podíval do očí.

„Tolikrát jsem zvolil smrt, Irmo – alespoň jednou jsem musel zvolit život.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorčiny poznámky: Děkuji vám za všechna zpětná hodnocení a kritiku - když jsem psala tuhle kapitolu, dost jsem se bavila! Alfa Erestor se k nám vrátí v další kapitole - a to teprve bude něco!


End file.
